


Die Kinder des Tricksters

by Jamage



Series: Mini-Vengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Tony Stark, Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamage/pseuds/Jamage





	1. Prolog

Prolog

Undine

Kaum hatte die Fee Loki und seine Begleiter aus ihrem Zuhause geworfen, machte sie sich an die nötigen Vorbereitungen um ihrer Freundin Freya einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten. Erst die Fragen des neugierigen Jungen, den sie trotz Lokis Beteuerungen noch immer für einen Drachen hielt, hatten sie darauf gestoßen, dass sie den Kontakt zu ihrer früheren besten Freundin hatte schleifen lassen.

Schnell war die Höhle gegen etwaige Eindringlinge gesichert, der See entsprechend instruiert und die Bäume von ihrer Abreise in Kenntnis gesetzt. Undine hatte ihren See schon lange nicht mehr verlassen doch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gingen ihr noch immer so leicht von der Hand wie zu der Zeit als sie sich noch regelmäßig auf Midgard herumgetrieben hatte. 

Meist um den Menschen zu helfen, die sie jedoch in einem fort enttäuschten, gelegentlich auch um den einen oder anderen Streich zu spielen. Manchmal hatte sie dabei sogar Loki um Hilfe gebeten, doch Sigyn war davon nicht allzu begeistert gewesen, weshalb Undine ihre Aufmerksamkeit später eher dem älteren der beiden Brüder zugewandt hatte.

Undine warf ihren Mantel um und teleportierte zum Rand ihres Sees. Eine Hand erhoben, rief sie ihre Raben herbei, die in ihrer Abwesenheit darauf achten würden, dass niemand sich ihrer Heimat näherte. 

Sie hatte Raben schon immer geliebt, selbst zu der Zeit als Hugin und Munin, die Raben Odins ihr ständig auf die Nerven gegangen waren. Die beiden waren nicht zu vergleichen mit den Vögeln, die sie von Midgard her kannte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr stets gesagt, dass Raben und Katzen die natürlichen Gefährten einer Magierin waren und Undine hatte sich für Raben entschieden. 

Ein letztes Mal strich Undine über die weichen schwarzen Federn eines ihrer Lieblinge. Das Tier schloss genießerisch die Augen bevor es die Flügel ausbreitete und sich wieder zu seinem Schwarm in den Baumwipfeln gesellte. 

Undine konzentrierte sich auf den letzten Ort an dem sie Freya gesehen hatte und machte sich für einen Sprung zwischen den Welten bereit. Nach Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung in Asgards goldenen Hallen hatte Freya sich zurück in die Welt begeben, die ihr Bruder beherrschte. Vanaheim. Dieses Reich war immer eine der Welten gewesen, die Undine gern gemocht hatte, doch die Wälder Alfheims hatten sie noch um einiges mehr verzaubert nachdem ihr Midgard nicht länger offen stand. 

Vanaheim war zwar, Dank Frey, gegen feindliche Magier gefeit, doch Undine war genau wie die anderen Schwestern ihres Kreises von diesen Schutzzaubern ausgenommen, da es Freys Zwillingsschwester Freya oblag sich um diese zu kümmern. Frey hatte wie die meisten Männer nicht die Geduld sich in der Kunst der Magie zu üben. Um genau zu sein war Loki eine von zwei Ausnahmen von dieser Regel, an die Undine sich erinnern konnte. 

Vanaheim unterschied sich auf den ersten Blick kaum von ihrer Heimat, doch ein genauerer Blick zeigte Undine das Meer, das sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit vermisste. Dieses hier war sogar kalt, wie das an dem sie aufgewachsen war, nicht warm wie die See an den Ufern Asgards.

Freyas Turm stand auf einer schmalen Landzunge, die seit Undines letztem Besuch noch um einiges geschrumpft war. Sie wusste, dass die Wellen ununterbrochen an der Küstenlinie nagten, konnte sie beinahe sprechen hören, doch sie war nicht hier um sich mit der See zu unterhalten. 

Undine unterdrückte den Drang sich hinab an die Gezeitenlinie zu bewegen und die Füße ins kühle Nass zu tauchen und ging mit langen Schritten auf Freyas Turm zu. Ihr Federkleid flatterte im Wind und Undine genoss das Gefühl des feuchten Küstenwindes auf ihrer Haut.

Der Turm war wie ihr eigenes Zuhause gegen Eindringlinge geschützt doch Undine stellte freudig erstaunt fest, dass sie offenbar von den Bannen als freundlich eingestuft wurde. Dasselbe würde Freya an ihrem See widerfahren und ein angenehm warmes Gefühl machte sich in Undines Brust breit.

Sie erreicht die Pforte und klopfte an von Freya fehlte jede Spur, doch die Fee hatte auch nicht wirklich erwartete, dass ihre Freundin ihr persönlich öffnen würde. Das Tor öffnete sich ohne dass Undine den Zauber erkennen konnte, der dies bewirkt hatte. Eine von Freyas besseren Arbeiten. Undine erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie viele Nächte sie mit ihrer Freundin geübt hatte bis die andere es schließlich schaffte ihre Türöffnungszauber zu verbergen. Eine Fähigkeit, die aus irgendeinem Grund entscheidend für eine ihrer Prüfungen gewesen war.

Undine schritt über die Schwelle und wurde beinahe sofort von einem halben Dutzend Katzen begrüßt. Sie runzelte die Stirn und bahnte sich ihren Weg zwischen den aufdringlichen Samtpfoten hindurch. Freya hatte schon immer eine gewisse Affinität zu Katzen gehabt, doch so viele hatte die Fee noch nie in einer ihrer Unterkünfte gesehen.

Undine bahnte sich ihren Weg nach oben. Sie wusste, dass sie Freya am ehesten ganz oben in ihrem Schlafgemach, oder auf einem der Balkone finden würde. Auf dem Weg die Wendeltreppe hinauf begegneten Undine noch mehr Katzen. In allen Farben und Größen, doch zumindest alle von der eher zahmen Art.

In dem Versteck, das sich Freya in den Dschungeln des südlichen Muspelheims aufgebaut hatte, war Undine damals auf einen Haufen Lavakatzen gestoßen. So ziemlich die letzten Geschöpfe mit denen sie gerechnet hatte. Sie mochte kein Feuer erst recht nicht wenn es im Fell einer verschmusten Kreatur hing, die nicht auf die Idee kam, dass ihre bloße Berührung reichte um einen Rock in Flammen zu stecken.

Der Balkon, auf dem Undine schließlich fündig wurde, ging aufs offene Meer hinaus. Freya saß in einem aus Weidenzweigen geflochtenen Korbsessel und streichelte geistesabwesend einen orangenen Kater, der Undine aus großen gelben Augen musterte.

Freyas Blick war glasig und auf einen Kristall auf dem Tisch zu ihren Füßen gerichtet. Undine erkannte das magische Gefäß ohne Mühen und runzelte die Stirn. 

Der Kater fauchte als Undine die Hand austreckte und Freyas Blickkontakt unterbrach, doch die Fee war schnell genug um den wirbelnden Krallen zu entkommen, die nur Augenblicke später durch die Luft fuhren.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich Tiere mag, oder du würdest herausfinden, dass der Weg bis zum Wasser dort unten lang und windig ist“, stellte Undine fest und bohrte ihren Blick in den des Katers. Das Tier musterte sie so verächtlich wie es nur einer Katze gegeben war, erhob sich von Freyas Schoß und sprang über Undine hinweg auf den Dachfirst des Turmes hinauf.

Undine würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihre Freundin, die aussah als würde sie gerade aus einer tiefen Trance erwachen. Endlich wurde ihr Blick wieder klar und Freya warf der Fee einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Was sollte das?“, zischte sie und Undine ließ sich auf dem zweiten Sessel nieder bevor sie ihren Federumhang über der Rückenlehne ausbreitete und sich zu einem der Kristalle verhalf, die geborsten rund um den einen herum lagen, der noch in Takt war.

Undine musterte den blauen Kristall und erwiderte dann Freyas Blick scheinbar ungerührt.

„Sechs Zauber auf einmal? Schwesterchen, wann lernst du endlich deine Grenzen zu beachten?“ Freya warf ihr langes blondes Haar zurück und richtete sich auf. Sie war schon immer ein wenig größer als Undine gewesen, doch ihre Magie konnte es nicht mit der ihrer älteren Schwester aufnehmen. 

Auch wenn die beiden nicht wirklich miteinander verwandt waren, hatte der Bund den die Schülerinnen geschlossen hatten sie doch zu Schwestern gemacht. Wenn nicht im Blut, dann doch im Geiste.  
„Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle“, schnappte Freya und streckte die Hand nach einer kleinen, schneeweißen Katze aus, die gerade über das Balkongeländer spazierte. Undine schnaubte nur. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung von dem Zauber den ihre Freundin da gewoben hatte und sie wusste auch, dass es weit über die Kräfte ihrer kleinen Schwester ging gleich sechs Verjüngungszauber gleichzeitig, über eine Distanz wie die zwischen Vanaheim und Midgard, aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Gut, ich habe jetzt wieder alles unter Kontrolle“, lenkte Freya ein wenig verdrießlich ein. Undine hob eine Augenbraue und hielt der kleinen Katze ebenfalls eine Hand hin. Das Tierchen schnurrte und schmiegte sich an die Finger der Fee, was Freyas Gesichtsausdruck noch säuerlicher werden ließ. Ein Anblick, der so gar nicht zu dem Bild passte, das Freya von sich zu zeichnen gewohnt war.

„Sicher, das ist dann wohl auch der Grund weshalb du jetzt nicht einmal mehr in der Lage bist einen einzelnen Jugendzauber aufrechtzuerhalten, ohne dass der arme Kerl ständig von Erinnerungen malträtiert wird, die zu viel für seinen kleinen Kopf sind“, erwiderte Undine und der Sarkasmus tropfte ihr geradezu von den Lippen. Freya zog den Kopf ein und hob das noch immer schnurrende Kätzchen auf ihren Schoß. 

„Die Frage ist nicht, ob du schuld an diesem Zauber bist“, fuhr Undine fort und bohrte den Blick ihrer stahlblauen Augen in Freyas violette. „Die Frage ist wieso?“

Freya wandte sich ab und schaute erneut übers Meer. Undine wartete. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte ihre Schwester zu sehr in die Enge zu treiben, allerdings hatte sie keine Lust ohne Antworten zu ihrem See zurück zu kehren. Sie würde es zwar niemals zugeben, doch der Besuch des Lügengottes war das spannendste, was ihr in den letzten paar Jahrzehnten zugestoßen war und sie kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass ihr diese Tatsache nicht passte.

„Ich bin es ihr schuldig“, murmelte Freya so leise, dass Undine es fast verpasst hätte, doch sie hörte es doch. Undine runzelte die Stirn.

„Wem?“, fragte sie nach und hoffte inständig, dass Freya nicht den Namen nennen würde, an den sie sofort dachte.

„Sigyn“, machte Freya dann Undines wenige Hoffnung zunichte. 

„Oh, Freya. Nichts davon ist deine Schuld“, versicherte Undine wie schon so oft. Seit dem Tag an dem Odin es für richtig befunden hatte nicht nur Loki selbst, sondern auch Sigyn für die Taten seines Sohnes zu bestrafen, war Freya überzeugt davon, dass es ihre Schuld war. Undine hatte nie herausgefunden weshalb. Sie wusste nur, dass Sigyn, so sehr sie sich auch von ihren Schwestern zurückgezogen hatte, keiner von ihnen Böses wollte.

Nach dem Tod ihres Sohnes hatte Sigyn Asgard bei Nacht und Nebel verlassen und sich tief ins Gebirge von Vanaheim zurückgezogen. Undine hatte sich vergewissert, dass es ihr und dem jungen Wolf an ihrer Seite gut ging bevor sie sich wieder ihrem eigenen Leben gewidmet hatte. Etwas, dass Freya nicht zu können schien. Und das obwohl das Drama zwischen Sigyn und Loki sie nie in irgendeiner Form betroffen hatte. Zumindest nicht so weit Undine das wusste.

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Freya wenig überzeugt und streichelte die Katze in ihrem Schoß. „Aber sie verdient nicht, was sie bekommen hat und trotz allem was ich versucht habe, schlägt ihr Herz noch immer für ihn.“ Freya knurrte das letzte Wort beinahe und Undine seufzte. Sie wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was in Freyas Kopf vor sich ging. Stattdessen streckte sie die Hand aus und ließ ein wenig von ihrer Magie in den einzigen noch ungebrochenen Kristall auf dem Tisch fließen. Egal wie die Pläne ihrer Schwester aussahen, es bestand kein Grund, dass ein kleiner Junge deswegen einen Hirnschaden davontrug. Nicht wenn sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, dass sein Kopf zu voll von Erinnerungen war.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1 

Tony

Tony wusste nicht so recht wo ihm der Kopf stand. Gerade noch war er mit Loki, Thor, Nat und Bruce durch die Wildnis Alfheims gewandert und hatte eine ziemlich beunruhigende Begegnung mit der dortigen Fee hinter sich gebracht, dann war er ziemlich betrübt wieder in seinem Turm gelandet. Betrübt hauptsächlich deswegen, weil Loki ein Gesicht zur Schau trug, das von sieben Tagen Regenwetter sprach.

Tony selbst hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt plötzlich in dieser neuen und aufregenden Welt zu stecken. Tatsächlich vermisste er nicht allzu viel von früher. Von Jarvis abgesehen. Und seiner Mutter. Na schön er vermisste doch so einiges, aber alles in allem hätte er es schlechter treffen können. 

Loki war nett zu ihm und hörte ihm zu. Thor und Bucky hatten ihn beide auf den Arm genommen. Nat lauschte seinen Worten genau wie Bruce, der sehr zu Tonys Freude sogar Antworten gab. Dann war da noch der JARVIS in den Wänden, der so sehr dem alten Butler glich und doch so anders war. Tony hatte ihn in den wenigen Stunden, die er fort gewesen war bereits vermisst. 

Nicht zu vergessen war Pepper, die auch jetzt wieder an seiner Seite war, obwohl Tony sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, was es wohl für ein Gefühl sein musste, wenn jemand den man liebte sich plötzlich in ein Kind verwandelte. Der Gedanke an sich bereitete ihm ein wenig Unbehagen. Er wusste, dass viele der Mädchen in seiner Klasse bereits genau wussten wie sie sich ihre Traumhochzeit in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren vorstellten, doch er selbst hatte sich noch nie auch nur eine Spur für Mädchen interessiert. Um genau zu sein, machte sich Jarvis Frau Anna gelegentlich einen Scherz daraus ihn damit aufzuziehen, dass er stets das Gesicht verzog wenn irgendwer in einem seiner Filme anfing rumzuknutschen.

Jetzt standen die übrigen Avengers geschlossen vor Pepper, die sich zwischen Tony und der möglichen Gefahr aufgebaut hatte. Tony fand das auf der einen Seite unwahrscheinlich mutig, doch ihm wurde auch ein wenig flau im Magen. Er wollte nicht, dass Pepper etwas zustieß. Nicht weil sie ihn gegen Captain America verteidigte, der hier genau wie früher die Schlange in Tonys Paradies zu spielen schien.

Apropos. Die riesige blaugrüne Schlange auf Clints Schultern übte eine eigenartige Faszination auf Tony aus. Seit er das Dschungelbuch gesehen hatte, war er von Schlangen nicht etwa abgestoßen, oder verängstigt gewesen, wie das offenbar normal gewesen wäre, aber mal ehrlich, wann war er jemals normal? Nein er fand Kaa interessant. Vor allem ihre Fähigkeit Leute zu hypnotisieren hatte es ihm angetan. Und natürlich die Tatsache, dass Kaa so offensichtlich einer der Bösen war und dennoch nicht weiter gefürchtet wurde. Ganz anders als der Tiger, der ja offensichtlich so etwas wie das Monster unter dem Bett darstellte, wenn man im Dschungel groß wurde.

JARVIS hatte ja irgendwas von einem Schlangendesaster in der Bucht erzählt, doch Tony konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie diese, zugegeben große, aber nicht übermäßig gefährlich wirkende Schlange eine Stadt wie New York in Angst und Schrecken versetzen könnte.

Captain America stand in seiner typischen Ich-bin-besser-als-ihr Pose da und verlangte ausgerechnet von Loki eine Erklärung für alles. Tony musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen den Trickster heftig zu verteidigen und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Avengers gleiten.

Natasha und Bruce standen nahe beieinander. Natasha wie so oft mit fast ausdrucksloser Miene, Bruce dagegen sichtbar verwirrt und ein wenig besorgt.

Thor hielt ein wenig Sicherheitsabstand zu der blaugrünen Schlange und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke in Richtung Loki, ganz so als sei er sich nicht sicher ob er etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es besser war wenn der Donnergott den Mund hielt, doch das konnte auch ein böses Vorurteil sein. Er hatte irgendwie immer das Gefühl es wäre besser wenn Thor die Klappe hielt.

Clint sah aus als würde er sich langweilen, wobei er sehr zu Tonys Genugtuung immer wieder Blicke zu Nat und Bruce hinüber warf und sogar einmal die Hand hob um Nat einige Zeichen zukommen zu lassen, die für Tony nicht den geringsten Sinn ergaben. Allerdings hatten Natashas Mundwinkel kurz gezuckt und sie hatte sich noch ein wenig demonstrativer in Bruce Richtung gelehnt, also war es wahrscheinlich eine Art von freundlicher Anfrage gewesen, was da zwischen den beiden vor sich ging.

Sam und Bucky flankierten den Captain wie zwei trainierte Hunde, wobei Tony das Gefühl hatte, dass sich keiner von beiden so recht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Sam sah aus als brauchte er dringend eine Tasse Tee und ein langes Gespräch ohne Anschuldigungen oder Geschrei und Bucky machte den Eindruck einer zu straff gespannten Bogensehne.

Der Einzige, den Tony so gar nicht lesen konnte, war Rhodey. Seit der Colonel ihm dabei geholfen hatte seine Sachen für den Trip nach Alfheim zu packen, hatte Tony keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt sich näher mit dem Gedanken an seinen besten Freund auseinander zu setzen. Dennoch erschien ihm der strenge Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes irgendwie als schlechtes Vorzeichen. Ob Rhodey wohl sauer auf ihn war? Und wenn ja, weshalb?

Tony wusste nicht genug um sich eine endgültige Meinung zu bilden, doch das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Mannes, der im Moment ein wenig abseits vom Rest der Gruppe mit verschränkten Armen da stand und seinen Blick stur auf Pepper gerichtet hielt, machte ihm ein wenig Sorgen.

Am liebsten wäre er gerade im Boden versunken, doch er wusste aus leidlicher Erfahrung, dass das nicht passieren würde. Stattdessen würden sich die Erwachsenen anschreien und wenn er wirklich viel Glück hatte würden sie ihn gar nicht mehr bemerken. Wenn nicht, würde er mal wieder die Schuld an was auch immer bekommen.

Lokis Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter und drückte sanft zu als der Gott des Chaos sich zu Wort meldete, um den Anschuldigungen von Captain America höchst selbst zu begegnen. 

 

Loki

Der Ausflug nach Alfheim hatte Loki einigen Stoff zum Nachdenken beschafft. Zum einen war da natürlich die Tatsache, dass Thor Freyas Federkleid ausgerechnet an Undine verloren hatte. Die Fee war eine der wenigen Magiebegabten in den neun Welten vor denen auch Loki sich vorsehen musste und er hatte entgegen aller Vernunft gehofft, dass er sich irrte, was Thor Tändelei mit ihr anging. Natürlich war dem nicht so gewesen.

Doch beinahe noch schlimmer war die Erkenntnis, dass es Freya wohl nie um das Federkleid gegangen war. Das warf Loki für seinen Geschmack viel zu weit zurück. Mit einem Handel wegen eines gestohlenen Gegenstandes wäre er klar gekommen auch wenn Freyas Verjüngungsaktion als Strafe dafür ein wenig überzogen gewirkt hätte. Jetzt jedoch stand er vor dem Problem den Gedankengängen der Vane folgen zu müssen, die er noch nie besonders gut hatte lesen können. Schon damals als er noch an ihrer Seite gelernt hatte, war Freya eine geballte Ladung Widersprüche in einer einzigen Person gewesen, die ihm offengestanden stets ein wenig auf die Nerven gegangen war.

Nicht zuletzt, weil es irgendwer für nötig befunden hatte Gerüchte über ihn und die blonde Magierin zu streuen. Er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit wem er diesen Spott zu verdanken hatte, doch die meiste Zeit hatte er Loreley im Verdacht, die es einfach nicht haben konnte, dass Loki zusammen mit den Schwestern in Sachen Magie ausgebildet wurde. 

Nur der sture Wille seiner Mutter hatte ihm dieses Privileg überhaupt ermöglicht, die genau wie die Heilerin Eir der Meinung gewesen war, dass aus dem rebellischen Prinzen nur so ein tauglicher Magier werden konnte. Auf sich allein gestellt neigte er viel zu sehr zu den dunkleren Künsten und seine Mutter trieb die stete Sorge um, dass er irgendwann auf die schiefe Bahn geraten könnte.

Was Undine über den Fluch zu sagen gehabt hatte, der auf Tony lag, bereitete dem Trickster mehr als nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte bisher alles daran gesetzt herauszufinden wie der Bann zu brechen wäre und hatte nur deshalb keinen Versuch gewagt, weil seine Magie sich so elementar von Freyas unterschied, dass er ungeahnte Konsequenzen bewirken konnte wenn er es auch nur versuchte. Nun jedoch stand er vor dem Problem einen Zauber lösen zu müssen statt ihn zu brechen, was hieß nach Freyas Regeln zu spielen und das würde erst geschehen wenn die Hölle gefror. 

Zumindest war er bisher der Meinung gewesen, dass es nichts in den neun Welten gab, dass ihn dazu bringen konnte von seiner Angewohnheit nach seinen eigenen Regeln zu spielen abzuweichen. Nicht seit Odin ihm seine Familie genommen hatte und selbst damals hatte er sich geweigert sich den Regeln des Allvaters zu beugen und er hatte den Preis bezahlt. Eine Tat die einen seiner Söhne das Leben und ihn selbst fast den Verstand gekostet hätte. 

Loki zog sich vor den furchtbaren Erinnerungen zurück bevor sie ihn überwältigen konnten und suchte erneut nach einer Möglichkeit Freyas Fluch irgendwie zu umgehen. Was allerdings deutlich einfacher wäre, wenn er wüsste, was genau dieser Fluch beinhaltete. Freya hatte keine Formel benutzt, zumindest hatte er keine gehört und auch JARVIS hatte keine Worte aufgezeichnet. Tony hatte ihm da auch nicht weiterhelfen können ebenso wenig wie Nat. 

Blieben nicht mehr viele, die er nach einer Antwort befragen konnte, wenn er davon absah sich Freya persönlich vorzuknöpfen. Ein Umstand, den er vorerst noch vermeiden würde. Einen Magier mit Gewalt zu zwingen einen Fluch zurückzunehmen, ging nur selten gut aus und Loki konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Freya freiwillig bereit wäre ihm lang und breit zu erklären, was nötig war um den Fluch zu lösen.

Er drehte sich im Kreis. Seine Möglichkeiten waren begrenzt und sein Zeitlimit machte die Dinge auch nicht besser. Bis zum Erntemond auf Vanaheim waren es nur noch wenige Wochen, zu dem auf Asgard sogar nur Tage. Sollte er bis dahin keine Möglichkeit gefunden haben Tony zu helfen, hegte er keine Zweifel daran, dass Freya ihre Drohung den Zustand seines Freundes permanent zu machen, wahrmachen würde. 

Der Gedanke um Hilfe bitten zu müssen, gefiel Loki nicht im Geringsten, doch wenn es ein Wesen in den neun Welten gab, dass wusste welchen Zauber Freya verwendet hatte, oder zumindest die Möglichkeiten hatte das in Erfahrung zu bringen, dann war es die Königin von Asgard.

Die Avengers erschienen gerade noch rechtzeitig um Loki nicht in der Erkenntnis versinken zu lassen, dass er seine Mutter würde um Rat fragen müssen, vorzugsweise ohne dass es einer von ihnen mitbekam. 

Ein Blick auf die Gruppe genügte dem Trickster jedoch um festzustellen, dass er gerade einen ganzen Satz neue Probleme bekommen hatte, denn die blaugrüne Schlange, die sich lässig um Clints Schultern geschlungen hatte, würde er immer und überall wiedererkennen und der Kloß in seinem Hals war etwas an das er sich einfach nicht gewöhnen konnte. 

Dennoch setzte er sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg an Lady Pepper vorbei, die sich doch tatsächlich aufgebaut hatte um ausgerechnet ihn zu verteidigen. Eine Geste, die ihn seltsam rührte und gleichzeitig auf der Hut sein ließ. 

Der Captain schien wie üblich unbeeindruckt von Lokis Talent mit Worten umzugehen und ließ sich nicht beirren, was seinen Verdacht anging, das Auftauchen der Riesenschlange wäre in irgendeiner Form Lokis Schuld. Der zwang sich mit aller Macht nicht zu dem Tier hinüberzusehen, doch er spürte die Augen seines Sohnes auf sich ruhen und er war sich sicher, sollte er die Gelegenheit bekommen allein mit ihm zu sprechen, würde Jörmungandr seine Tarnung schneller aufgeben als einem von ihnen lieb sein konnte. 

Jetzt jedoch bewies der König der Schlangen einmal mehr, dass er wirklich der Spross des Tricksters war und behielt seine Tarnung bei solange er irgend konnte.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Tony

„Schluss mit den Spielchen“, befahl der Captain und unterbrach damit Lokis sorgfältig gestaltete Frage, was zur Hölle eigentlich sein Problem war. Tony konnte sich dem nur anschließen. Auch wenn er es bis an sein Lebensende bestreiten würde, er hatte genug Abenteuer für einen Tag und wünschte sich gerade nichts mehr als sich an Pepper zu kuscheln und zu schlafen. Wahlweise auch nur den Schlaf.

„Ich spiele nicht, Captain, ich gewinne. Was also ist geschehen während ich Welten entfernt von eurem kostbaren Städtchen wandelte und mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten gekümmert habe?“, knurrte Loki und schob sich leichtfüßig an Pepper vorbei. Tony konnte nun sowohl den Gott des Chaos als auch seine Freundin nur noch von hinten sehen, doch er machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Besser unsichtbar bleiben solange niemand begann auf ihn einzubrüllen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was geschehen ist“, gab Captain America zurück und Tony konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, dass Loki gerade die Augen verdrehte. Nat zumindest tat sich was das anging keinen Zwang an. Anstatt wie bisher lose an Steves Seite zu bleiben schlenderte sie nun zu Tony hinüber und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Sofa sinken. Bruce zog sie dabei einfach mit und Tony konnte gar nicht sagen wie dankbar er war wieder jemanden zu haben an den er sich anlehnen konnte. Seltsam wie schnell man sich daran gewöhnte jemanden in der Nähe zu haben.

Tony kuschelte sich zwischen Bruce und Nat und wartete darauf, dass das Donnerwetter vorbeigehen würde.

Steve warf Nat einen Blick zu, der Tony so vorkam als hätte die rothaarige Russin ihm gerade ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt und sich nicht nur hingesetzt. Rhodey gab ein Schnauben von sich und wanderte ebenfalls von seinem Posten bei der Tür ab. Allerdings ließ er sich auf das andere Sofa fallen, auf dem Weg zwinkerte er Tony aufmunternd zu bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen zwischen Loki und Steve richtete. Offenbar hatte die Bewegung die Spannung zwischen den beiden jedoch gebrochen, denn Loki wandte sich gerade ab und schlenderte betont unbeteiligt in Richtung Kamin hinüber.

Steve bedachte gerade auch Rhodey mit einem Captain-America-ist-enttäuscht-von-dir-Blick dann gab Bucky ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Offenbar das Zeichen dafür, dass Steve sich wieder einkriegen sollte. Wie es schien hatte keiner der Avengers ein größeres Problem damit für den Moment zu akzeptieren, dass es dumm und gefährlich wäre Loki gegen sie aufzubringen, wenn es doch gar nicht gesagt war, dass der Lügengott schuld an welchem Problem auch immer war.

Clint und Thor tauschten einen Blick und ließen sich dann beide auf dem flauschigen Teppich nieder, während Bucky Steve in Bruce Ohrensessel schupste bevor er sich einen Stuhl aus der Essecke besorgte und Sam sich neben Rhodey auf die Couch sinken ließ. Pepper lächelte Tony an bevor sie JARVIS bat die übliche Avengers Bestellung an den Pizzaservice zu tätigen und sich neben Rhodey setzte.

Nur Loki war noch auf den Beinen und nach einem Moment beschloss er, dass die Armlehne neben Natascha der geeignetste Ort für ihn war.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens räusperte sich Clint und fragte nach, was genau denn nun auf Alfheim geschehen war. Bald darauf tauschten die Avengers angeregt die Ereignisse des Tages aus. Die Begegnung mit dem riesigen Hirsch löste bei Clint einen heftigen Kicheranfall aus während die Beschreibung der Fee Buckys Augen einen eigenartigen Glanz verlieh.

Tony hielt den Mund und gab sein bestes nicht einzunicken, doch der Tag steckte ihm tief in den Knochen und Nat war warm und weicher als er sich das je vorgestellt hatte. Noch während Sam und Clint berichteten, was zur selben Zeit in New York vor sich gegangen war, schlief er ein.

 

Steve

Nachdem die Riesenschlange sich um Clint gewickelt hatte als sei der Bogenschütze ihr persönlicher Herumtragesklave, hatte sich die Situation relativ schnell und vor allem unspektakulär gelöst. Etwas, das Steve so gar nicht lag. Er war in der Erwartung eines Kampfes hierher gekommen und es juckte ihn noch in den Fingern. Von diesem Kampfmodus wieder auf normal umzuschalten und das auch noch ohne die Müdigkeit, die ihn nach einem erfolgreichen Kampf überkam, fiel dem Super Soldaten extrem schwer. 

Wenn sich das nicht legte, würde er später nicht um ein Trainingsmatch mit Bucky herumkommen, oder er konnte sich jeden Gedanken an Schlaf in dieser Nacht schon jetzt abschminken. Der Quinjet war schnell erreicht und da das Reptil keine Anstalten machte sich wieder in seine Riesengröße zu verwandeln, ließ Cap Clint mitsamt seinem Mitfahrer an Bord. Nicht zuletzt, weil er sich immer noch ein wenig unwohl fühlte wenn er den Jet ganz alleine fliegen musste. Nicht dass er das jemals zugeben würde.

Tony würde sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen wenn er erfuhr, dass Steve sich in einem Flugzeug nicht wohl fühlte. Der Gedanke kam so schnell, dass Steve erst gar nicht auffiel, wie sehr er gerade wieder in sein Muster zurückfiel stets das Schlimmste von Tony anzunehmen. Nach den letzten paar Tagen hatte er eigentlich vorgehabt sich ein neues Bild von dem Mechaniker zu machen, der sich als zuverlässiger Elternersatz herausgestellt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er nicht ganz so vorschnell urteilen nur weil Tony sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung wie ein Vollidiot aufgeführt hatte. 

Inzwischen war Steve bewusst, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Tony und Howard um einiges anders gewesen war als seine eigene Beziehung zu dem verrückten Wissenschaftler. Offenbar hatte sich der Mann in den Jahren, die Steve im Eis verbracht hatte nicht zu seinem Vorteil entwickelt. 

Clint hatte sich samt Schlange auf dem Pilotensitz niedergelassen. Das Reptil blinzelte interessiert in Richtung der Steuerung, machte aber keine Anstalten ihren warmen Platz auf Clints Schultern zu verlassen. 

Steve konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten auf und ab zu laufen. Er hatte Hummeln im Hintern und keine Ahnung wie er sie loswerden sollte. Zumindest nicht in den beengten Verhältnissen des Jets. 

„Captain Rogers, Sir und seine Begleiter sind soeben in den Turm zurückgekehrt“, ließ JARVIS von sich hören. Steve sah auf und versuchte wie so oft zu ergründen woher die Stimme kam, bevor er aufgab und antwortete.

„War die Mission ein Erfolg?“ Auch Bucky, Rhodey, Sam und Clint spitzen die Ohren. JARVIS Antwort jedoch fiel nicht positiv aus. Steve sackte innerlich ein wenig in sich zusammen. Er hatte trotz allem gehofft Tony wieder so zurück zu bekommen wie er ihn gewohnt war. Auch wenn das Genie ihn manchmal zur Weißglut reizte, Steve konnte den Sohn seines alten Freundes dennoch gut leiden. Vermutlich würde er nie viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihm haben, doch wenn Tony seine sarkastische Seite in den Griff bekam, hatte Steve auch schon nettere Nachmittage mit ihm verbracht, vor allem zu der Zeit als Tony ihm beigebracht hatte mit seinem StarkPhone umzugehen.

Seit Bucky jedoch wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, hatte sich Steve immer mehr vom Rest seines Teams zurückgezogen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, ging ihm dieser Gedanke gerade mächtig gegen den Strich. 

Auf der Suche nach einem anderen Schuldigen für die Situation, die er unter keinen Umständen Tony in die Schuhe schieben würde, kam Steve zu einem einfachen Schluss. Eine magische Schlange, die New York unsicher machte und ein Magier, der schon zuvor versucht hatte die Stadt zu übernehmen, ergaben in Steves Kopf eine einfache Gleichung. 

Den restlichen Flug verbrachte Steve in drückendem Schweigen während er die zunehmend besorgteren Blicke seines besten Freundes ignorierte. Die Landung war sanft und sicher wie immer wenn Clint am Steuer saß. Steve bekam das nie so hin und Tony verzog jedes Mal das Gesicht als würde Steve ihm persönlich wehtun wenn er den Jet wieder einmal mit knackendem Fahrgestell auf dem Turm absetze.

Sehr zu Steves Überraschung erwarteten Bruce und Nat sie bereits auf der Landeplattform. Noch erstaunlicher war allerdings, dass die beiden Hand in Hand dastanden auch wenn Nat den Wissenschaftler losließ um Clint um den Hals zu fallen. Die Schlange schien sie dabei nicht weiter zu stören. Sobald sie sich wieder aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte, die bei Nat schon einem Gefühlsausbruch gleichkam, fing sie an sich in rapider Zeichensprache mit dem Bogenschützen zu unterhalten. 

Zu Beginn hatte Steve nicht gewusst, dass Clint Schwierigkeiten mit den Ohren hatte, doch Steve konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie nervig es für ihn gewesen war, dass er auf einem Ohr schlechter hörte als auf dem anderen. Noch heute neigte Bucky dazu sich auf seiner ehemals guten Seite zu halten. Zeichensprache hatte Steve jedoch nie gelernt. Abgesehen von den typischen Militärhandzeichen, die unabdingbar waren um sich mit einem Team auf Distanz und ohne Funkgerät zu verständigen.

Bruce warf Steve einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, den der Captain nicht deuten konnte, doch er verschwendete keine große Energie darauf. Viel wichtiger war ihm gerade herauszufinden was Loki mit der Schlangensache zu tun hatte. Am schnellsten ging das bestimmt indem er den Trickster konfrontierte solange der noch erschöpft von seiner Reise war. 

Der Fahrstuhl wartete trotz Steves Befehl auf den Rest der Truppe bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und Steve war sich sicher, dass JARVIS dahinter steckte. Wie so oft hatte die AI andere Pläne als der Super Soldat und kurz darauf stieß auch Thor zum Rest der Avengers, womit der Aufzug nun endgültig proppenvoll war. Ein wenig klaustrophobisch konnte es einem da schon zu Mute werden, doch Steve hatte gelernt den Aufzügen im Turm zu vertrauen. 

Die Gemeinschaftsebene sah genauso aus wie immer. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ der Anblick von Tony, der sich zwischen Loki und Pepper auf der Couch räkelte jedoch Steves Sicherungen durchbrennen.

Wie so oft wenn es um Loki ging, biss Steve jedoch auf Granit. Der Chaosgott ließ sich einfach nicht einschüchtern, was vielleicht auch daran liegen mochte, dass Steve seinen ersten Kampf gegen den Lügner auf den Knien beendet hatte. Ein Umstand, der vielleicht mit schuld daran war, dass er gar so mürrisch auf Tony reagiert hatte.

Je länger Loki sich in seine Ausreden flüchtete, desto sicherer war Steve, dass er etwas mit der blaugrünen Schlange zu tun hatte, die geradezu Magie schrie und sich im Moment ein wenig gelangweilt um Clints Schultern geringelt hatte.

Steve spürte wie die Spannung im Raum geradezu ins Unermessliche anwuchs und insgeheim hoffte er vielleicht sogar auf einen Vorwand um sich auf Loki stürzen zu dürfen, doch dann machte ihm ausgerechnet Nat einen Strich durch die Rechnung. 

Seit er seinen ersten Auftrag mit der gefährlichen Rothaarigen durchgeführt hatte, war Nat ihm ein Rätsel. Trotzdem verstand er sich erstaunlich gut mit ihr, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie so ganz anders war als die Frauen an die er sich erinnerte. Zwar war auch Peggy eine starke Persönlichkeit gewesen, doch in ihrer Anwesenheit hatte Steve sich stets gefühlt las hätte er zwei linke Füße und er hatte es auch oft genug geschafft sich in ihrer Gegenwart zum Deppen zu machen. Bei Nat war das anders. Mit ihr konnte er umgehen wie zuletzt mit Bucky und erst als sie ihn auf der Lemurien Star scheinbar hintergangen hatte, war ihm klar geworden wie sehr er sich inzwischen auf sie verließ. 

Auch ihre ständigen Versuche ihn zu verkuppeln, nahm er ihr nicht weiter übel. 

Immerhin hatte sie damit aufgehört nachdem Bucky endlich gefunden worden war, weshalb wusste er allerdings nicht so genau. Nachdem sie ihm lange genug auf die Nerven gegangen war, hatte er sich schließlich sogar auf einen Kaffee mit Peggys Nichte Sharon eingelassen, doch er bezweifelte sehr, dass sich daraus jemals irgendetwas entwickeln würde. 

Steve riss sich zurück in die Gegenwart als nach Rhodey auch die anderen rund um den niedrigen Couchtisch Platz nahmen, der inzwischen einen ganzen Satz neuer und zum Großteil positiver Erinnerungen für Steve bereithielt. Den Künstler in ihm juckte es gerade in den Fingern, die Szene vor seinen Augen auf Papier oder Leinwand zu bannen. Doch dafür hatte er gerade keine Zeit.

Bucky gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und Steve gab seine aggressive Haltung so gut es eben ging auf. Egal wie dieses Abendessen, das Pepper gerade bestellte, ausgehen würde, danach würde auf jeden Fall ein Sandsack in der Trainingshalle dran glauben müssen.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Tony

Als Tony wieder zu sich kam, war der Raum von Pepper, die auf dem zweiten Sofa zusammengerollt schlief, der großen Schlange die sich auf dem Kaminvorleger zusammengerollt hatte während sie Tony mit wachen Augen musterte und Loki, dessen Blick fest auf der Schlange lag, leer.

Tony gähnte und stellte fest, dass irgendwer, und er hatte den Verdacht, dass es Loki gewesen war, ihn in einen weichen roten Pyjama gesteckt und unter einem Haufen Wolldecken begraben hatte. Der Trickster saß still wie eine Statue neben ihm auf dem Sofa und Tony hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was gerade hinter seiner Stirn vor sich ging.

Tony rieb sich übers Gesicht und setzte sich auf. Unsicher wie lange er geschlafen und was er verpasst hatte, lehnte er sich wie inzwischen beinahe schon üblich an Loki und fragte drauflos.

„Was hab ich verpasst?“, fragte er und entdeckte einen Haufen leerer Pizzakartons, die neben dem Sofa gestapelt waren. 

„Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass der Captain keinerlei Beweise gegen mich vorbringen kann. Allerdings sind seine Verdachtsmomente weniger leicht zu zerstreuen. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass die Riesenschlange in irgendeiner Weise auf mein Konto geht. Was an ihrer eigenen Unbedachtheit liegen dürfte.“ Die Schlange zischelte und Tony kam es vor als würde das Reptil den Trickster auslachen. Loki warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu, dann seufzte er. „Natürlich hilft die Tatsache, dass dieses dumme Reptil meinen Namen genannt hat der Sache nicht wirklich weiter“, stellte er dann fest und die Schlange verdrehte die Augen.

„Moment. Die Schlange kann reden?“, fragte Tony nach und fragte sich ob er nicht vielleicht noch schlief. Loki warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Tony nicht so ganz deuten konnte, dann meldete sich die Schlange selbst zu Wort.

„Natürlich kann ich sprechen. Wer kann das nicht?“, fragte sie und schlängelte sich ein wenig näher an Tony und Loki heran. Tony musterte das Tier eher fasziniert als besorgt und fragte sich wie um alles in der Welt das Reptil je nach Lichteinfall eher grün oder blau schimmern konnte.

„Wow. Hast du einen Namen?“, fragte Tony und schob den Deckenberg beiseite unter dem es allmählich ein wenig zu warm wurde. Die Schlange warf einen eindeutig amüsierten Blick in Richtung Loki und richtete sich vor Tony auf.

„Natürlich habe ich einen Namen, aber wenn Vater ihn dir nicht verraten hat, dann will ich es auch nicht tun“, zischelte sie und Tony riss so schnell den Kopf zu Loki herum, dass es knackte. 

„Vater? Heißt dass, eins deiner Kinder ist eine Schlange?“ Loki neigte den Kopf und schaute lange ins Nichts hinein bevor er sich zu einer Antwort herabließ.

„Wie Thor bereits ausgeplaudert hat, ist meine Familie verflucht“, fing Loki nach einer Weile an. Die Schlange legte ihren Kopf auf der Armlehne des Sofas ab und lauschte anscheinend aufmerksam. Tony hing praktisch an Lokis Lippen und war hin und hergerissen zwischen Faszination und Angst vor dem was diese Geschichte ans Licht bringen würde.

Loki versank wieder für einen Moment in Gedanken und Tony hatte den Eindruck, dass er gerade zu entscheiden versuchte ob und wie viel er Tony erzählen sollte. Tony hätte am liebsten natürlich die ganze Geschichte von Anfang bis Ende erzählt bekommen, noch lieber mit einem Happy End, doch er bezweifelte, dass Loki so weit gehen würde.

Wahrscheinlicher war, dass der Trickster ihm gerade genug erzählen würde um ihn bei der Stange zu halten.

„Der Fluch, auf den Thor sich bezog, der den der Allvater ausgesprochen hat, betrifft genau drei meiner Kinder. Fenrir, Jömungandr und Hel. Von Hel habe ich dir bereits erzählt. Sie hat das Beste aus dem Los gemacht, das ihr zugedacht wurde. Sie ist glücklich dort wo sie ist und ich bin nicht länger ein Teil ihres Lebens auch wenn ich sie besuche wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bietet.“ Loki lächelte doch darin lag kein Humor. Es war mehr so als würde er im Stillen Gefallen an einer Ironie finden, die nur er verstand.

Tony wollte schon nachfragen, doch dann hielt er doch lieber den Mund. Die Stimmung im Raum war seltsam. Nur Peppers gleichmäßiger Atem erinnerte Tony daran, dass er nicht mitten in ein Märchenbuch gefallen war, sondern noch immer ganz real in der Zukunft feststeckte. Einer Zukunft, in der es offenbar normal war, dass er mitten in der Nacht zuhörte wie der nordische Gott des Chaos von seinen verlorenen Kindern sprach.

„Fenrir ist der wildeste meiner Söhne. Er hat sich nie gut mit Thor, oder Odin verstanden. Nicht dass er sehr lange Teil der königlichen Familie war. Zumindest nicht für unsere Verhältnisse.“ Tony schauderte leicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Loki und Thor hunderte, wenn nicht tausende von Jahren alt waren. Eine Zeit die er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte. „Fenrir war kein Welpe mehr als ihn der Fluch traf, doch er war noch weit davon entfernt als Erwachsener zu gelten. Er hat sich gegen den Fluch aufgelehnt. Anders als meine beiden jüngeren. Er hat Odin zum Duell gefordert.“ Tony konnte den Ausdruck auf Lokis Gesicht einfach nicht deuten. Ob er wütend gewesen war auf seinen Sohn? Besorgt? Stolz? Tony konnte es nicht sagen und noch immer brachte ihn die unterschwellige Spannung im Zimmer dazu den Mund zu halten.

„Natürlich ist der Allvater nicht darauf eingegangen. Stattdessen ließ Tyr sich auf die Herausforderung ein. Vermutlich fühlte er sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Es ist ihm jedenfalls nicht gut bekommen und Fenrir landete nichts desto trotz im Exil.“ Loki stockte und sah auf seine Hände hinab. „Sie banden ihn mit allen Mitteln, die sie finden konnten und doch war die Magie in seinem Blut stärker als sie es für möglich gehalten haben. Doch am Ende siegten sie, Tyrs Hand war da nur ein geringer Preis.“ Loki strich sich nachdenklich über das linke Handgelenk und warf dann einen kurzen Blick in Tonys Richtung bevor er wieder wegsah.

„Und dann ist da noch Jörmungandr. Der mittlere der drei. So wenig Magie in seinem Blut und doch eine Bedrohung für den König der goldenen Hallen.“ Diesmal war Lokis Stimme kalt und unnahbar und Tony konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen wie die Schlange die Augen verdrehte. „Odin schickte ihn nach Midgard um für alle Zeit die Meere zu durchschwimmen bis zum letzten Tag. Und doch ist er hier.“ Loki wandte sich langsam zu Tony um, der Mühe hatte nicht zurückzuweichen. Die Schlange glitt an ihm vorbei und legte ihren Kopf auf Lokis Knie bevor sie Tony zuzwinkerte und dann die Augen schloss. Loki legte eine Hand auf die grün-blauen Schuppen ihres Kopfes und Tony meinte ihn zittern zu sehen.

 

Pepper

Im ersten Moment glaubte Pepper, dass sie noch träumte, doch die Stimmen von Tony und Loki machten keine Anstalten wieder im sanften Nebel des Traumlandes zu verschwinden. Pepper achtete auf ihren Atem und ließ die Augen zu. Man wusste bei Loki schließlich nie ob er einen gerade beobachtete. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Trickster nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie erwacht war, war ohnehin nicht sehr groß, da musste sie sich nicht auch noch verraten.

Pepper spitzte die Ohren und lauschte einer Geschichte, die eine Reihe von Gefühlen in ihr weckte, die sie lieber nicht gehabt hätte. Mitleid mit dem Gott der Lügen. Eine Art Verständnis, das sie so gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Obwohl sie in letzter Zeit ihre Abneigung gegen Loki rapide abgebaut hatte, war sie doch noch nicht bereit ihm zu vertrauen, oder ihn gar zu mögen. Doch gerade hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis den Trickster, der, während er von seinen Kindern sprach, so viel menschlicher klang als jemals zuvor, in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm übers Haar zu streichen. 

Als die Schlange zu sprechen begann, wäre Pepper beinahe aufgesprungen. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie mit dem riesigen Reptil anfangen sollte, doch trauriger Weise war eine drei Meter lange Schlange nicht das Verrückteste, das ihr jemals im Gemeinschaftsraum der Avengers begegnet war.

Dennoch war der Gedanke, dass das Tier mit Tony in einem Raum war irgendwie beunruhigend für Pepper. Vorsichtig gab sie dem Drang nach sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war und öffnete ein Auge. Nur einen Spaltbreit und doch gelang es ihr der Schlange direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen. Das Reptil zwinkerte ihr zu und legte dann seinen Kopf auf Lokis Knie ab, was hieß, dass sich sein langer blaugrüner Laib an Tonys Rücken schmiegte. 

Der Junge sah jedoch alles andere als verängstigt aus. Stattdessen ließ er die Finger über die schillernden Schuppen gleiten und das Reptil schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Pepper machte die Augen wieder zu und versuchte den dreien auf der Couch ein wenig Privatsphäre zu lassen.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Tony

„Dann ist die Schlange wirklich dein Sohn?“, fragte Tony nach und brach damit den Bann der über dem Zimmer gelegen hatte solange Loki seine Geschichte erzählte. Die Schlange öffnete die Augen und bleckte die Zunge. 

„Wie du nun weißt ist mein Name Jörmungandr. Ich würde es vorziehen wenn du ihn benutzt, statt mich „die Schlange“ zu nennen. Das ist doch das Mindeste, findest du nicht?“ Tony schnaubte und streckte ohne darüber nachzudenken die Hand aus und stupste die Schlange in die Seite.

„Wenn du mich fragst ist das kein Name sondern ein Zungenbrecher, was hältst du davon wenn ich dir einen Spitznamen verpasse, der nicht ganz so gestelzt klingt?“ Loki sah aus als wollte er wiedersprechen, doch Jörmungandr gab ein zischendes Lachen von sich, dass klang als wollte ein alter Teekessel explodieren. 

„Falls es dir gelingt eine annehmbare Alternative zu finden, sei es dir gestattet, Kind von Midgard“, erwiderte er und Tony grinste breit. Allerdings hatte er noch keine Idee wie er aus einer Namens-Katastrophe wie Jörmungandr einen Spitznamen machen sollte. Jörmi? Gandi? Nein das war dieser Kerl in Indien gewesen oder nicht? Die Aufgabe erschien ihm herausfordernder als er es gewohnt war, doch bei Zeiten würde sich schon etwas Passendes ergeben. 

„Okay, ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn ich eine Idee habe. Nur so aus Neugier, was genau hast du denn jetzt eigentlich hier im Turm zu suchen? Loki ist doch schon ewig auf der Erde und bisher hat keines seiner Kinder beschlossen hier reinzuschneien?“, ließ Tony endlich ein paar der Fragen los, die ihn beschäftigten, dann hielt er inne. „Haben sie doch nicht. Ich meine die Königin des Totenreiches wäre mir doch sicher einen Eintrag in deiner Akte wert gewesen oder?“ Loki schmunzelte zum ersten Mal ehrlich seitdem sie die Höhle der Undine auf Alfheim verlassen hatten. 

„Nein sie ist nie hier gewesen“, bestätigte Loki und Tony strich nachdenklich mit den Fingern über Jörmungandrs Schuppenpanzer. Grün und Blau schillerte der im Licht von Clints Lavalampe, die einmal mehr die Szenerie in sanftes, orangenes Licht tauchte. Tony entging nicht, dass weder Vater noch Sohn ihm seine Fragen beantworteten und das bereitete ihm ein wenig Sorgen.

Tony verfiel in Schweigen während er weiter über Jörmungandrs Schuppen streichelte und überlegte, was die Schlange wohl nach New York gebracht hatte, doch er kam zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis. Langsam wurden die Schatten im Zimmer sichtbar, während die Sonne sich über den Horizont erhob und noch immer saßen Tony und die anderen in friedlichem Schweigen da. Erst als die ersten Avengers in die Küche trotteten, hob sich die angenehme Stimmung auf.

 

Bucky

Nachdem er Steve praktisch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hatte zerren müssen, um ihn daran zu hindern sich erneut auf Loki zu stürzen nachdem die Pizzen vertilgt waren und die anderen sich in ein gemütliches Fresskoma gefuttert hatten, von Nat einmal abgesehen, die wie üblich alles und jeden im Blick behielt, war Bucky nur noch eine dumme Bemerkung davon entfernt sich auf seinen besten Freund zu stürzen und ihm ein wenig Verstand in seinen sturen Schädel zu prügeln.

Die Sporthalle war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen um Steve wieder in die richtige Spur zu bekommen. Bucky kannte die Stimmung, in der sein bester Freund gerade war nur zu gut. Früher hatte er sich dann auf den Weg gemacht um sich in irgendeinem Hinterhof verprügeln zu lassen, auch wenn er hundert Mal behaupten mochte, dass er alles im Griff hatte. Bucky hatte ihm jedes Mal ein wenig Vorsprung gelassen um ihm dann unauffällig zu folgen. 

Steve hatte einfach keinen Überlebensinstinkt für einen Kerl, der aussah als könnte ihn die nächste Windböe umwerfen. Diese Zeiten waren natürlich lang vorbei, doch als Captain America konnte Stevie nicht mehr einfach nach draußen und irgendwelche Rüpel aufmischen. Auch wenn so gut wie niemand den Mann hinter der Maske kannte, war es doch nicht allzu schwer die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen und das konnte Captain Americas Image nun einmal nicht vertragen.

Erleichtert stellte Bucky fest, dass bereits einer der speziell für Steve verstärkten Sandsäcke von der Decke baumelte, was hieß, dass JARVIS sein Vorhaben für gut befunden hatte. Wenn die AI sich quer stellte, hatte man im Avengers Tower einfach nichts mehr zu lachen.

Steve wirkte wie eine überspannte Bogensehne seitdem ihm der Kampf mit der blaugrünen Riesenschlange durch die Lappen gegangen war. Bucky kam das Gefühl vage bekannt vor, doch wahrscheinlich hatten Jahrzehnte von Konditionierung ihn davon entwöhnt.

„Was soll das, Buck?“, grummelte Steve und fuhr sich durch die arg zerzausten Haare. Bucky warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu, bevor er ihn wortlos aufforderte sich einem Trainingskampf zu stellen. Bucky glitt so mühelos in Verteidigungshaltung, dass Steve beinahe schon instinktiv folgte. Bald schon hallten Schläge und Tritte durch die Halle während Bucky daran arbeitete Steve an seine Grenzen zu bringen. 

Egal wie oft einer der beiden zu Boden ging, nie brach der Kampf für mehr als ein paar Sekunden ab. Erst als JARVIS sich räusperte und darauf hinwieß, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war, kamen die beiden wieder zu sich. 

Bucky wischte sich die schweißfeuchten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sah Steve zu, der mit in die Knie gestützten Händen schwer, aber befreit, atmete.

„Danke“, stieß er schließlich hervor und lächelte Bucky an, bevor er sich zu Boden fallen ließ und alle Viere von sich streckte. Bucky schnaubte und organisierte zwei Flaschen Wasser bevor er sich zu seinem besten Freund gesellte.

„Kein Ding. Kannst du jetzt wieder denken?“, gab Bucky zurück und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Flasche. Tony hatte mit Bruce Hilfe ausgeklügelt was genau er in einen Liter Wasser mischen musste um den Elektrolytbedarf der beiden Supersoldaten zu decken. Allerdings hatte Bucky den Rest der Erklärung nicht mitbekommen, weil er wie üblich auf Durchzug geschaltet hatte und sich stattdessen mit den verschiedenen Möglichkeiten beschäftigt hatte, wie man die diversen Kinkerlitzchen in Tonys Werkstatt zweckentfremden konnte.

Steve senkte den Kopf und Bucky konnte nur noch einen Hauch des reumütigen Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht ausmachen. 

„Wie schlimm?“, fragte der Blondschopf nach einer Weile und Bucky warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Du hast dich wie ein kompletter Arsch aufgeführt“, sagte er dann rundheraus und Steve verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser.

„Bloß nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden was?“, fragte er als er sich ausgehustet hatte. Bucky zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Steve duckte sich erneut. 

„Du solltest dich bei Loki entschuldigen. Ich bezweifle, dass er schuld an einer Schlange ist, die sich nicht damit beschäftigt hat die Stadt in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Wenn du mich fragst, dann würden wir jetzt durch Trümmer wandern, wenn der Trickster sich in den Kopf gesetzt hätte sich gegen uns zu stellen. Vielleicht solltest du dir überlegen, weshalb Tony ihm vertraut und nicht ständig nach Gründen suchen um ihn schlecht dastehen zu lassen.“ Bucky konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er zuletzt so viel am Stück geredet hatte. Steve jedoch sah aus als hätte er ihm gerade eine Pfanne über den Schädel gezogen.

Er stotterte ein paar unzusammenhängende Worte bevor er sich zusammennahm und nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite legte und zu denken begann. 

Bucky ließ seinen besten Freund in Ruhe und rappelte sich nach einigen Minuten auf um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen klopfte er Steve aufmunternd auf die Schulter, dann verließ er die Turnhalle und überließ Captain America seinen Gedanken.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Tony

Tony vermutete, dass Loki ihn gerade aus dem Weg haben wollte, doch das war etwas auf das er schon gewartet hatte. Noch nie hatte irgendein Erwachsener auf die Dauer das Interesse an ihm behalten und Loki hatte sich schon erstaunlich lange mit ihm abgegeben. Außerdem wagte Tony zu hoffen, dass der Trickster wie versprochen zurückkommen würde sobald er konnte. 

Im Moment war Tony mit Bruce oben auf der Dachterrasse von der aus man auf den Hubschrauberlandeplatz hinunter sehen konnte, der momentan den Quinjet beherbergte. Tony juckte es ja in den Fingern sich das Fluggerät einmal von Nahem anzuschauen, doch anscheinend wollte niemand ihn an die Baupläne heranlassen. Selbst JARVIS war ausweichend gewesen und Tony hatte den Verdacht, dass irgendjemand, und er vermutete dieser jemand war Pepper, seinen Zugang zum System begrenzt hatte. Wahrscheinlich gestern Abend nachdem er auf dem Sofa eingepennt war. Oder vielleicht auch heute Morgen, nachdem Captain America sich doch tatsächlich vor versammelter Mannschaft bei ihr und Loki für sein Verhalten vom Vortag endschuldigt hatte.

Bruce hatte Tony vorgeschlagen den Tag an der Sonne zu verbringen und auch wenn der Junge solche Aktivitäten eigentlich so gar nicht leiden konnte, hatte er den Vorschlag dann doch angenommen. 

Die Atmosphäre im Avengers Gemeinschaftsraum war so geladen gewesen, dass Tony sich dauernd umgeschaut hatte in der Hoffnung, dass nichts explodieren würde. Loki und Cap schlichen trotz Entschuldigung umeinander herum wie zwei Raubtiere, die sich nur mit Mühe im Zaum hielten. Tony ahnte schon, dass die beiden früher oder später aneinander geraten würden, spätestens wenn Steve herausfand, dass die Riesenschlange, die sich gerade am Rand der Dachterrasse in der Sonne räkelt mitnichten ein einfaches Tier oder ein schiefgegangenes Experiment aus Dooms Kuriositätenkabinett war, sondern tatsächlich und leibhaftig Lokis Sohn. Wie ihm das bisher entgehen konnte, war Tony zwar schleierhaft, doch von jemandem, der es immer wieder schaffte Superman mit Batman zu verwechseln erwartete er im Grunde keine geistigen Höhenflüge.

Die Schlange hatte sich in Gegenwart der Avengers mit dem Reden zurückgehalten und Loki weigerte sich irgendwelche Theorien zu bestätigen. Ob die anderen einfach annahmen, sie hätten sich nur eingebildet die Schlange könnte reden, oder ob Clint und Co erst einmal nur abwarteten bis sich irgendwer verquatschte, interessierte Tony weniger. Wichtig war, dass niemand versuchte seinen neuen, kaltblütigen Freund aus dem Turm zu befördern. 

Wobei der Gedanke wie irgendein Tierheim versuchte die drei Meter lange Schlange, die wenn sie keinen Bock mehr hatte auf die Größe eines halben Landstrichs anwachsen konnte, zu bändigen, trug schon irgendwie zu Tonys Belustigung bei. 

Wie das Reptil es schaffte seine Größe zu ändern, machte Tony ganz kribbelig. Er hatte schon daran rumgerechnet, doch er war genau wie bei Hulk nicht zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis gekommen, woher um alles in der Welt die zusätzliche Masse kam. Wahrscheinlich würde er höchstens von Loki eine Antwort bekommen, und die hatte unter Garantie etwas mit Magie zu tun.

Tony kannte Jörmungandrs Geschichte, oder zumindest den Teil der Wahrheit, den Loki ihn wissen lassen wollte und er hatte noch immer Probleme sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass eines von Lokis Kindern eine Schlange war. Wobei er den Verdacht hegte, dass Jörmungandr, für den er noch immer keinen passenden Spitznamen gefunden hatte, in der Lage sein müsste ein wenig mehr wie ein Mensch auszusehen, wenn er das nur wollte. Zumindest wenn Asgard nicht noch verrückter war als Tony ohnehin schon befürchtete.

Bruce hatte Tony einen ganzen Stapel Gartensachen gezeigt, den Tony offenbar besorgt hatte als er noch der einzige Erwachsene unter einem Haufen Avengerkids gewesen war. Tony wusste zwar nicht mehr, was ihn auf diese Idee gebracht hatte doch er nahm die Herausforderung, die Bruce ihm stellte dann doch an. Auch wenn er nebenbei damit beschäftigt war sich auszudenken, wie er DUM-E oder einem seiner Brüder beibringen konnte die Gartenarbeit zu übernehmen. 

Erde in Topfe zu schaufeln, war eine seltsam beruhigende Arbeit, die es Tony erlaubte nebenbei zu denken und dennoch seine Hände beschäftigt zu halten. So ähnlich erging es ihm jedes Mal wenn er an seiner Esse stand und Metall zurechthämmerte. Allerdings hatte Pepper ihm verboten dieses Hobby nach New York mitzubringen. Tony schüttelte den Kopf und wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wohin eigentlich die Kopfschmerzen und das Schwindelgefühl verschwunden waren, die ihn auf Alfheim so gequält hatten. 

Er musterte die Tütchen mit den verschiedensten Blumensamen, die sich in einer großen Tasche tummelten und versuchte sich zu entscheiden was davon am wenigsten mädchenhaft aussah.

Dann entdeckte er, dass auf den Rückseiten der meisten Beutelchen stand in welcher Jahreszeit, oder sogar in welchem Monat die Samen am besten gesät werden sollten und schon hatte Tony einen Anhaltspunkt gefunden mit dem sein logisches Denken zu Recht kam. 

Schnell waren die Tütchen nach Monaten sortiert und nach einer Frage an JARVIS welcher Monat eigentlich zur Zeit war, die Bruce beantwortete, weil JARVIS offenbar keine Lautsprecher außerhalb des Turmes hatte, stopfte Tony die übrigen Tütchen zurück und machte sich daran die für die er sich entschieden hatte auf die Töpfe zu verteilen.

Bald hatte er einen angenehmen Rhythmus gefunden und schon wieder machte er sich im Geiste Notizen, wie DUM-E diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnte. Solange die Aufgaben nicht zu anspruchsvoll waren, war der Roboter eigentlich für alles zu begeistern. 

Zu guter Letzt bekam jeder Topf ein wenig Wasser, Bruce klatschte Tony ab und wischte seine erdbefleckten Hände an seinen Jeans ab. Tony grinste und tat es ihm gleich, was ihm erst einen entsetzten Blick und dann ein leises Lachen des Wissenschaftlers einbrachte, der Tony die Hand reichte und sich mit ihn zusammen auf die Suche nach sauberen Klamotten und etwas zu essen begab.

 

Bruce

Der Vormittag auf dem Dach war genau das, was Bruce nach dem nervenaufreibenden Trip ins Elfenreich brauchte. Tony hatte mehr Spaß als er zunächst gedacht hatte und auch ihm selbst half die Arbeit seine innere Ruhe wiederzufinden. Dass die blaugrüne Riesenschlange sich ihrem Ausflug aufs Dach angeschlossen hatte, war Bruce zunächst ein wenig aufgestoßen, doch da das Reptil friedlich schlafend in der Sonne lag und nicht mehr tat als vor sich hinzufunkeln, hatte er seine Anwesenheit schon bald vergessen.

Tony dabei zuzuschauen wie er akribisch dutzende von Plastiktütchen voller Blumensamen nach einem Schema sortierte, dass wahrscheinlich nur für ihn Sinn ergab, ließ Bruce innerlich zur Ruhe kommen wie sonst nur eine gut geführte Meditation. 

Er hatte JARVIS nach dem Gartenzubehör befragt und erfahren, dass Tony die Sachen ursprünglich für klein Steve bestellt hatte, der sich nach dem Kräutergarten seiner Mutter gesehnt hatte. Das erklärte vermutlich weshalb es außer Blumen auch jede Menge Kräuter und mehrere Gemüsearten zur Auswahl gab. 

Bruce hatte noch nie über einen eigenen Kräutergarten nachgedacht, doch während er so dabei war den Grundstein für ein ganzes Beet zu setzen, stellte er fest, dass ihm der Gedanke gefiel seine eigenen Kräuter zu ziehen. Schon fing er an sich zu überlegen welche Gerichte er mit was verfeinern könnte und schon bald hatte er die Zeit völlig aus den Augen verloren. 

Erst als seine Knie gegen die ungewohnte Position zu protestieren begannen und auch sein Rücken vermeldete, dass Bruce keine zwanzig mehr war und solche Späße gefälligst in Maßen genießen sollte, stellte er fest, dass es schon nach Mittag war. 

Auch Tony schien völlig versunken in seine Arbeit zu sein und Bruce musste schmunzeln. Egal wie alt der Erfinder war, wenn man ihm etwas zu tun gab, vergaß er Zeit und Raum, genauso wie Essen und Schlaf bis er mit seinem Projekt zufrieden war, oder ihn jemand dazu zwang eine Pause einzulegen. Nicht selten war Bruce dieser jemand, doch oft genug griffen auch Pepper, oder Loki, ein, wenn Tony wieder einmal drei Tage am Stück seine Werkstatt nicht verlassen hatte.

Etwas wehmütig blickte Bruce zu dem fleißigen Kind hinüber und fragte sich, ob er je wieder erleben würde, wie Tony mit blitzenden Augen und einem neuen Gimmick aus seiner Werkstatt auftauchen würde, völlig übermüdet aber voll Begeisterung für was auch immer er geschaffen hatte, wobei ihm nur die Roboter und ACDC zur Hand gegangen waren.

Bruce stand auf und streckte seine protestierenden Gliedmaßen, bevor er Tony sanft aus seiner Trance riss und ihn mit einem Glas kalter Limonade und dem Versprechen auf eine warme Mahlzeit dazu brachte seine Sachen zusammen zu räumen, obwohl es ihn sichtlich juckte weiter zu schuften.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Tony

Tony hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie viel Zeit sie beide da oben verbracht hatten, doch sobald ein Glas mit kalter Limo vor ihm stand, fiel ihm zumindest auf wie durstig er war. Inzwischen waren er und Bruce in der Küche des Wissenschaftlers und arbeiteten an einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen. Was so viel hieß wie; Bruce kochte und Tony war nicht im Weg. 

Bruce‘ Kochkünste hielten Tony länger auf der Etage des guten Doktors als er bisher die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte und vorsichtig machte Tony sich auf Erkundungstour. Nachdem es ihm gelungen war sich beim Gemüse schneiden in den Finger zu säbeln, hatte Bruce ihn vorläufig vom Küchendienst freigestellt, nachdem er die Wunde mit einem Pflaster versorgt hatte.

Die ganze Wohnung war eher schlicht gehalten und nur wenige persönliche Gegenstände peppten den Eindruck einer Wohnung aus dem Katalog ein wenig auf. Der Duft nach Curry und einem Haufen anderer Gewürze, die Tony nicht am Geruch erkannte, die ihn aber an fremde Länder und Abenteuer denken ließen, zog den Jungen zurück in die Küche, wo Bruce ihm zulächelte und ihm dann einen Teller mit Reis und etwas dampfendem servierte, von dem der köstliche Geruch ausging.

Nach dem Essen döste Tony eine Weile auf Bruce Couch nachdem er entsetzt festgestellt hatte, dass der Doktor weder einen Fernseher noch einen Computer besaß. Tonys eigenes StarkPad lag noch auf dem Tisch auf der Gemeinschaftsebene. Er hatte es nicht mit hinaus in die Sonne nehmen dürfen und gerade war er zu vollgefuttert um sich auf den weiten Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen.

Bruce schien seine Gesellschaft nicht zu stören, denn er hatte es sich mit einem Buch neben Tony bequem gemacht und streichelte dem Jungen jedes Mal wenn er eine Seite umblätterte über den dunklen Schopf. Tony war schon fast eingeschlafen als das Ping des Aufzugs ihn wieder aufweckte. 

Es war Pepper, die Tony seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen hatte und ein wenig verspätet fiel ihm auf, dass sie wahrscheinlich erwartet hatte, dass er sich ein bisschen mehr mit ihr beschäftigte. Wo sie doch seine Freundin war. Ein Umstand, der Tony noch immer nicht in den Kopf wollte, obwohl er den Rotschopf gut leiden konnte.

Nun stand sie in voller CEO-Montur in der Tür und nahm Tony kurz in den Arm nachdem sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie einen Termin hatte, den sie nicht verschieben konnte. Tony erwiderte die Umarmung und fragte sich wie Pepper es schaffte sich innerhalb von Stunden von einem verschlafenen Zombie in eine richtige Lady zu verwandeln. Wahrscheinlich war das ihre besondere Fähigkeit.

Tony fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam nachdem ihre klapperden Absätze verschwunden waren und suchte wie von selbst die Nähe des Lügengottes. Fast so als wäre mit Pepper auch ein Stück der Sicherheit, die er hier im Turm empfand, verschwunden.

Nach einigem Suchen fand Tony den Trickster in der Turnhalle, wo er seine Dolche auf einen Sandsack schleuderte, auf den jemand gekonnt die Silhouette von Captain America gemalt hatte. Samt Schild und allem. 

Tony sah Loki eine Weile zu bevor ihm auffiel, dass er die Schlange aus den Augen verloren hatte, als er sich in seiner Gartenarbeits-Formel vertieft hatte. Hoffentlich stellte der Lokison nichts an. Wobei selbst wenn, würden die Erwachsenen hoffentlich nicht Tony die Schuld geben, schließlich war Bruce verantwortlich gewesen.

Loki warf seine Messer abwechselnd mit Magie und ohne. Er schien nicht ganz so ruhig wie er nach außen stets wirkte, doch er schickte Tony auch nicht weg, was der Junge wie üblich als gutes Zeichen deutete. Tony ließ sich auf einer der Bänke nieder um Loki zu beobachten, als der Trickster ihm einen Blick zuwarf und ihm vorschlug es selbst einmal zu versuchen.

Tony hatte noch nie ein Wurfmesser in der Hand gehabt und den deutlichen Verdacht, dass sowohl seine Eltern als auch Jarvis der Schlag getroffen hätte, wenn er jemals ein Hobby wie Messerwerfen in den Raum gestellt hätte. Loki dagegen schien solche Sentimentalitäten entweder nicht zu kennen, oder er scherte sich nicht darum.

Der Dolch in Tonys Hand fühlte sich seltsam an und Tony war sich nicht sicher ob er das Gefühl mochte. Allerdings hatte er nicht vor einen Rückzieher zu machen, wenn einer der Erwachsenen auf die er im Moment angewiesen war sich mit ihm beschäftigte. 

Loki zeigte Tony noch einmal langsam wie er die Hand bewegen sollte, dann versuchte das geschrumpfte Genie sein Glück. Der Dolch flog durch die Luft, doch sein Ziel fand er nicht einmal annähernd. Dafür konnte Tony beinahe sehen inwiefern der Winkel den er erwischt hatte falsch war um einen Wurf auf diese Entfernung sicher zu landen. Formeln, Bögen, Winkel und ein halbes Dutzend anderer Dinge von denen Tony eigentlich sicher war, dass er sie nicht kennen dürfte schossen durch seinen Kopf und wenige Minuten später wusste er ziemlich genau, warum er nicht getroffen hatte und auch weiterhin nicht traf. Das Problem war nur, das die Physik hinter dem Wurf ihm nicht wirklich dabei half treffsicherer zu werden.

Frust baute sich in Tony auf, wie so oft wenn es um sportliche Leistungen ging. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte einfach kein Talent dafür einen Ball quer über den Sportplatz zu kicken auch wenn er ziemlich sicher berechnen könnte mit welcher Geschwindigkeit derselbe Ball den feixenden Torwart ins Gesicht treffen könnte, wenn er nur klein wenig besser in der praktischen Ausführung seiner Berechnungen wäre.

Sehr zu Tonys Erstaunen schien Loki jedoch nicht die Geduld mit ihm zu verlieren. Stattdessen ermunterte er ihn immer wieder es weiter zu versuchen, korrigierte seine Haltung und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

Irgendwann kurz bevor Tony endgültig die Nase voll hatte, ertönte ein Krachen und Clint landete neben den beiden Messerwerfern wie eine Katze auf den Füßen. Loki warf ihm einen wenig beeindruckten Blick zu. Clint grinste nur und schob das Gitter des Lüftungsschachtes, das für den Lärm verantwortlich war ein wenig beiseite. 

„Wie kriegst du das Teil denn wieder an die Decke?“, fragte Tony ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken und Loki sah aus als würde auch er sich sehr für die Antwort auf diese Frage interessieren. Clint grinste nur und zuckte die Achseln, dann zauberte er etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor, das Tonys Augen zum Leuchten brachte.

„Ich denke das hier liegt dir besser als Messer zu werfen“, stellte der Bogenschütze fest und Tony konnte nicht anders als sein Grinsen zu erwidern. Der rot und golden bemalte Metallhandschuh in seinen Händen gehörte zweifellos zu einem seiner Anzüge. Allerdings erkannte Tony nach einigem hin und her drehen, dass dieser hier eine eigene Energiequelle hatte und offenbar auch ohne den Rest der Rüstung funktionierte.

„Cool“, stellte er fest und schob die Hand hinein. Er wusste es zwar im Moment nicht, doch erst wenige Tage zuvor hatte er mit diesem Handschuh Bucky und Steve ein paar lustige Stunden auf dem Schießstand bereitet. 

Tonys Finger kannten sich offensichtlich aus und schon der erste Schuss aus dem Blasterhandschuh traf Lokis Sandsack mitten auf Captain Americas Schild. Tony jubelte und streckte Clint eine Hand zum Abklatschen hin. Der grinste noch immer und zwinkerte Loki zu, der die Augen verdrehte und seine Messer wieder zusammenpackte und verschwinden ließ.

„Schlechter Verlierer hm?“, stichelte Clint und kassierte einen genervten Blick von Loki. „Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Darts? Ich wette Tony würde den Schiedsrichter geben“, fuhr Clint dann mit einer gewissen Herausforderung in der Stimme fort und Tony schaute von einem zum anderen als ob er einem Tennismatch im Fernsehen folgte. Loki sah aus als würde er nicht so ganz schlau aus Clints Herausforderung doch der Bogenschütze grinste einfach weiter und zumindest Tony konnte ihn nicht lesen.

 

Clint

Clint hatte sich nachdem er eine Peperoni-Pizza mit Nat geteilt hatte, in die Lüftungsschächte zurückgezogen um nachzudenken. Auch sein erster Gedanke beim Anblick der Riesenschlange war es gewesen den ansässigen Gott des Chaos verantwortlich zu machen, doch der Ausdruck in Lokis Augen als er die Schlange, die ihn Vater genannt hatte, zu Gesicht bekam, ließ diese Theorie zerbröseln.

Clint betrachtete den Trickster nicht unbedingt als einen Freund, doch zumindest als Verbündeten. Außerdem hatte er inzwischen einen ganzen Satz Erinnerungen, die den Trickster als fürsorglichen Vaterersatz zeigten. Darüber würde er garantiert noch eine Weile nachgrübeln müssen. 

Die Frage wie es möglich war, dass eine drei Meter lange Schlange mit dem Gott der Lügen verwandt sein konnte, versuchte Clint so weit es ging aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Sein Kopfkino hatte da einige Ideen und jede war beunruhigender als die nächste. Wenn sich eine davon als die Wahrheit herausstellen sollte, würde Clint doch noch eine Runde Therapiestunden bei Sam brauchen bevor er dem Trickster wieder unter die Augen treten konnte.

Der Bericht, den Nat ihm über die Ereignisse auf Alfheim geliefert hatte und den wahrscheinlich niemand sonst verstanden hatte, weil sie sich in Gebärdensprache unterhalten hatten, war noch um einiges faszinierender als die Version die sie mit ein paar Kommentaren von Bruce und Thor an Steve weiter gegeben hatte. Loki hatte sich aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten und schweigend über den friedlich schlafenden Tony gewacht. 

Dennoch hatte Clint mitbekommen wie die Augen des Tricksters immer wieder zu der zusammengerollten Schlange auf dem Kaminvorleger gewandert waren. Auch Loki war nicht völlig undurchschaubar, allerdings wusste man nur selten wie viele Masken er gerade übereinander gelegt hatte und darum war es so verdammt einfach sich in ihm zu täuschen. 

Clint zog sich in eines seiner persönlichen Verstecke zurück, von denen er sicher war, dass nur JARVIS sie kannte und wickelte sich in eine alte Steppdecke. Ein Geschenk von Laura. Verrückt wie oft er in den letzten Tagen an sie dachte, wo es ihm normalerweise gelang sie nicht ständig vor Augen zu haben. Es war gefährlich sich zu sehr an jemanden zu binden, das war eine der ersten Lektionen für jeden jungen SHIELD-Agenten und doch gab es kaum einen, der nicht alles für seinen Ausbilder getan hätte. 

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis sich Ruhe über den Turm breitete. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass die meisten Bewohner inzwischen im Bett waren. Clint streckte sich und machte sich auf einen letzten Rundgang durch die Schächte bevor er sich entschied, ob er heute Nacht in seinem Bett, oder seinem Nest, wie Tony es im Scherz nannte, schlafen würde. 

Die Turnhalle war menschenleer, was wohl hieß, dass Steve und Bucky damit fertig waren sich gegenseitig zu verprügeln, dasselbe galt für die meisten anderen Räume. Nur der Gemeinschaftsraum war nach wie vor in den sanften Schein seiner Lavalampe getaucht. Clint schlich sich so lautlos wie möglich an und warf einen Blick auf die friedliche Szene vor ihm. Dann zog er sich genauso still zurück, ohne den Trickster und Tony länger als ein oder zwei Minuten belauscht zu haben. Der Chaosgott hatte sich ein wenig Vertrauen verdient.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Clint vom Duft frisch gebackener Pfannkuchen geweckt. Den Weg durch die Lüftungsschächte zurück in die Gemeinschaftsküche hätte Clint auch im Schlaf gefunden und gerade jetzt konnte er einfach seiner Nase folgen.

Ganz wie er erwartet hatte stand Bruce am Herd und machte Frühstück während Steve bereits am Tisch saß und seine Zeitung durchblätterte. Tony hatte die altmodische Papierausgabe nur für den Captain abonniert, ein Umstand, der Clint gerade zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde. 

Kurz entschlossen machte der Bogenschütze einen kleinen Umweg und fand Pepper gähnend auf der Couch, auf der er sie am Abend zuvor noch hatte schlafen sehen. Von Loki und Tony fehlte jede Spur, doch die Riesenschlange döste noch vor sich hin. 

„Morgen“, grüßte er Pepper und bekam ein Gähnen zur Antwort bevor er sich zu Steve an den Küchentisch gesellte. Allerdings nur um wenige Augenblicke später von Bruce als Küchenhilfe eingespannt zu werden.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Super Soldaten dessen Kochkünste aus einer Zeit stammten in der man aus praktisch nichts etwas essbares zustande bringen musste, das auch falls es furchtbar schmeckte doch wenigstens satt machte, war Clint in Sachen Frühstück nicht ganz unbrauchbar. 

Dass dafür jahrelange Übung mit seinen anspruchsvollen Kindern verantwortlich war, wusste nur Natasha und die genoss Clints Kochkünste genauso gern wie Tony. Den konnte man in der Küche gefahrlos eigentlich nur auf Kaffeemaschine und Kühlschrank loslassen. Zumindest wenn man vermeiden wollte, dass der Toaster einem plötzlich die neuesten Nachrichten präsentierte.

Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen Avengers wie beinahe jeden Morgen ein. Die Stimmung war entspannt und ein wenig verschlafen, zumindest bis Tony und Loki sich blicken ließen.

Clint hatte noch nicht oft gesehen wie Steve sich bei jemandem entschuldigte und er war sich beinahe sicher, dass entweder Nat oder Bucky dem Captain ins Gewissen geredet hatte. 

Loki nahm die Entschuldigung gelassen entgegen und ließ sehr zu Clints Erstaunen die Gelegenheit Steve damit aufzuziehen ungenutzt verstreichen.

Tony saß währenddessen still zwischen Pepper und Bruce und knabberte an einer Scheibe Toast. Anscheinend hatte er schon als Kind nicht allzu viel vom frühen Aufstehen gehalten.

Nach einer Weile verschwand Bruce mit Tony nach Draußen und Clint wartete schon darauf, dass Steve den Streit vom Vortag fortsetzen würde. Stattdessen jedoch blieb es in der Küche entspannt. Fast schon zu ruhig.

„Wie sieht der Plan aus?“, fragte Steve irgendwann und Clint drehte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig von seinem Platz am Spülbecken um, wo Nat gerade den Abwasch machte während er selbst die sauberen Teller und Tassen zurück in ihrer Schränke jonglierte, um zu sehen wie Loki dem Captain einen berechnenden Blick zuwarf und dann die Schultern zuckte.

„Der Erntemond Vanaheims findet in wenigen Wochen statt, der auf Asgard in sechs Tagen“, erwiderte er dann und schaute angestrengt in seine Teetasse hinab. Steve nickte kurz und wartete ab. Clint hätte fast eine Tasse an den Kopf bekommen so vertieft war er in das Gespräch und Nats Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch auch wenn sie ihn nicht offen auslachte.

Als nach einigen Minuten klar wurde, dass Loki nicht mehr zu sagen hatte, wechselte Steve das Thema, doch auch was die blaugrüne Schlange anging, die im Laufe des Frühstücks in die Küche geglitten war und sich ein paar Streifen Bacon von Tony erbettelt hatte, ließ der Trickster Steve wie so oft auflaufen.

„Du musst doch eine Ahnung haben, weshalb dieses Vieh hier aufgetaucht ist“, knurrte Steve, der allmählich wieder an die Grenzen seiner Geduld kam. Loki rührte seinen Tee um und Clint meinte etwas wie Wut in den smaragdgrünen Augen aufflammen zu sehen, bevor es genauso schnell wieder verschwunden war.

„Selbst wenn, hätte ich keinen Grund dir davon zu berichten, oder Captain?“, gab der Trickster zurück und Clint war klar, dass er gerade sämtliche Schotten dicht gemacht hatte. Wenn Loki in dieser Stimmung war, konnte man ihn auch gleich links liegen lassen, mehr als frustrierende Kommentare und Beleidigungen war dann nicht mehr aus ihm herauszubekommen.

„Wieso glaube ich dir nur nicht?“, murmelte Steve und verließ die Küche. Loki atmete zischend ein und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort. 

Clint seufzte und wechselte einen bedeutungsschweren Blick mit Nat. Die legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Eine Runde Schere-Stein-Papier später war Clint zurück in den Lüftungsschächten und überlegte fieberhaft wie er es anstellen könnte Loki wieder in eine etwas gesprächigere Laune zu versetzen während Nat sich aufmachte und wieder einmal versuchte einen Funken diplomatisches Geschick in Steves sturen Schädel zu prügeln. Ein Vorhaben, das von Bucky stets nur leise belächelt wurde. Wahrscheinlich weil er nach jahrzehntelangen Versuchen irgendwann aufgegeben hatte.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Tony

„Einverstanden“, erwiderte Loki schließlich und Clints Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. 

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg zurück auf die Gemeinschaftsebene der Avengers wo sich wohl eine Darts-Scheibe befand. JARVIS meldete sich ein wenig verstimmt zu Wort, was die gelöste Abdeckung des Lüftungsschachtes anging doch niemand machte sich die Mühe ihm zu antworten. Tony hatte keine Ahnung an wen man sich wendete wenn eine Platte aus der Decke gekracht war, doch er hoffte, dass irgendjemand sich schon darum kümmern würde. 

Ganz wie Tony es befürchtete hatte, waren Steve und die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum und diskutierten noch immer wie sich die Situation, in der sich Tony gerade befand auf die Arbeit der Avengers auswirkte. Nicht wie man ihn wieder in sein altes selbst verwandeln könnte. Diese Aufgabe schien ganz allein auf Loki abgewälzt worden zu sein.

Tony blendete die Erwachsenen aus und beobachtete lieber wie Clint die Dartpfeile verteilte. Clint hockte sich vor ihn hin und erklärte ihm wie genau das Punktesystem beim Darts funktionierte und worauf er zu achten hatte. Insbesondere darauf, dass Loki nicht mittels Magie schummelte. Der Vorwurf brachte Loki dazu seine Magie dazu zu benutzen Clint einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu geben, wie Tony es Natasha schon einige Male hatte tun sehen. 

Clint grinste nur wie eine Katze vor dem Mauseloch und überließ Loki den ersten Wurf. Während er selbst seinen ersten Pfeil in der Hand wog, warf Clint Tony einen kurzen Blick zu, dann verhärtete sich sein Blick kaum wahrnehmbar. Tony lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Lass uns die Sache ein wenig aufpeppen“, schlug der Bogenschütze vor. Tony war kurz abgelenkt als die grüne Schlange sich aus dem Lift ringelte und ihren Weg zu ihm herüber fand, was außerdem dazu führte, dass Steve und die anderen für einige Momente den Mund hielten.

„Was hältst du von einer kleinen Wette? Sagen wir eine ehrliche Antwort pro gewonnener Runde für den Sieger?“, schlug Clint vor und Tony konnte sehen wie Loki diesen Vorschlag von allen Seiten betrachtete.

Dass Loki auf die Wette eingehen würde, hatte Tony am aller wenigsten erwartet. Viel eher hatte er damit gerechnet einen ausgewachsenen Wutanfall des Lügengottes zu erleben. Nachdem er jedoch einige Runden zwischen Trickster und Bogenschütze gesehen hatte, wurde Tony klar, dass Loki nicht wirklich viel riskierte.

Die beiden waren gut. Sehr gut sogar und schon bald wurde klar, dass sich auf diese Art keiner von beiden besonders viele ehrliche Antworten erspielen würde. Die anderen hatten sich inzwischen wieder abgewendet und nur Nat und Bucky verfolgten das Spektakel noch genauso fasziniert wie Tony. 

Thor und Sam hatten sich bereits verzogen und auch Rhodey sah aus als wäre er lieber woanders. Steve und Bruce dagegen schienen noch immer tief in ihr Gespräch versunken.

Die veränderten Verhältnisse fielen wohl auch Loki auf, denn nach einer weiteren Runde, die mit einem klaren Unentschieden endete, schlug er Clint vor die Sache ein wenig interessanter zu machen.

„Was hältst du von ein wenig Teamgeist in diesem Spiel?“, fragte er und Clint, dessen Blick einmal kurz durch den Raum huschte bevor sein breites Grinsen zurückkehrte, das Tony inzwischen richtig gerne mochte, stimmte dem Trickster zu.

Nat und Bucky wussten anscheinend nicht so recht wie ihnen geschah, doch plötzlich waren die beiden Assassinen in das Spiel mit eingebunden. Bucky an Lokis Seite und Nat an Clints. Der prompt dazu überging die anderen als Team Ex-Bösewichter zu bezeichnen, was ihm ein Kichern von Tony und ein unheimliches Lächeln von Loki einbrachte. 

Tony wusste zwar nicht so recht wieso, doch irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Bucky gut in diesem Spiel sein würde. Die Realität sah jedoch anders aus. Ganz offensichtlich hatte ein Talent als Scharfschütze nicht unbedingt viel mit einer gewissen Treffsicherheit im Darts zu tun. Auf der anderen Seite konnte es auch sein, dass Bucky absichtlich verlor um ein paar Antworten aus Loki herauszupressen. Was auch immer der Grund war, eine Stunde später schuldete Clints Team vier ehrliche Antworten und Lokis sieben. Der Trickster hatte wieder einmal seine Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit aufgesetzt als Tony schließlich entschied, dass er keine Lust mehr hatte den Schiedsrichter zu spielen. Jedenfalls nicht ohne eine Pause und etwas zu Essen. 

Die fünf machten es sich auf der Sofalandschaft bequem, die inzwischen nur noch von Bruce und Steve besetzt wurde. Der Rest der Avengers hatte sich im Laufe des Abends verabschiedet. Die Schlange lag wieder einmal auf dem Kaminvorleger und stellte sich schlafend.

„Na dann lasst uns mal die Schulden begleichen“, forderte Clint nachdem er und Nat für etwas Essbares auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen gesorgt hatten. Loki verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen und lehnte dankend ab als Clint ihm einen Teller anbot.

„In Ordnung, doch ich denke es ist nur fair unsere Abmachung auf unsere Teamkammeraden zu erweitern“, pokerte er und Tony konnte sehen, dass auch Clint sich darüber im Klaren war. Dennoch hatte Tony so langsam das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre auf Lokis Vorschlag einzugehen statt sich weiter in diesem Lügengespinst zu verheddern, dass der Trickster ohne Zweifel gerade wob.

„Na schön, aber ich fang an“, lenkte Clint ein und schob sich eine Gabel mit aufgewärmtem, undefinierbarem Irgendwas in den Mund. „Wieso nennt die Schlange dich ihren Vater?“, nuschelte er dann an seinem Bissen vorbei und Tony fragte sich ob sich die Tischmanieren wohl in den letzten dreißig Jahren verändert hatten. Nach Lokis angewidertem Gesicht zu schließen nicht.

„Weil ich sein Vater bin“, antwortet Loki ohne weitere Schnörkel. „verbleiben drei Fragen an Barnes, zwei an mich und eine über die wir noch verhandeln müssen.“ Loki warf Tony einen Blick zu, den der nicht deuten konnte, doch er hörte weiter zu. 

„Woah, langsam. Die Schlange ist dein Sohn? Wie muss ich mir denn das vorstellen?“ Clint hatte sich bei Lokis Antwort verschluckt und ein listiger Ausdruck glitt über Lokis Gesicht. 

„Zum einen ja, ist er und zum anderen; ich bin sicher du bist mit den biologischen Fakten des Lebens vertraut. Wenn nicht frage ich mich wie du glaubst, dass deine Kinder entstanden sind“, erwiderte Loki und musterte scheinbar interessiert seine Fingernägel.

Tony jedoch war klar, dass er gerade eine Bombe hatte platzen lassen, als Clint und Natasha einen schnellen Blick tauschten, Bucky die Gabel mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sinken ließ und sowohl Bruce als auch Steve aussahen als wären sie sich nicht sicher ob der Trickster gerade Blödsinn erzählte, oder nicht.

„Du hast Kinder?“, platzte Tony mit der Frage heraus, die sich anscheinend auch die anderen stellten. Von Nat einmal abgesehen. Die wusste nach Tonys Beobachtungen irgendwie immer alles. Clint tauschte einen weiteren Blick mit Nat und ignorierte Tony dann nachdem er ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte um auf Lokis Provokation einzugehen.

„Wie kommst du auf diesen Gedanken?“, fragte er seltsam kalt während Loki nur wissend lächelte. 

„Ich höre zu. Und damit wären wir am Ende meiner ehrlichen Antworten. Ich wünsche angenehme Träume.“ Mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung löste Loki sich in grünen Rauch auf und war verschwunden. Clint starrte noch immer den Platz an auf dem der Trickster gerade noch gesessen hatte und rang sichtlich um Fassung.

 

Thor

Der Ausflug nach Alfheim hatte sehr zu seinem Bedauern nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gehabt. Loki selbst schien mit seinem Latein am Ende zu sein und wenn Thor ehrlich war, machte ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gerade Mut. 

Immerhin hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen seinem Bruder und dem guten Captain wieder ein wenig verbessert auch wenn Thor sich nicht sicher war, wie viel von Lokis Entschuldigung ernst gemeint gewesen war.

Ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheit überließ Thor seine Freunde dem munteren Treiben während Loki und Barton sich im Pfeile werfen maßen. Eine Beschäftigung mit der er selbst nicht allzu viel anfangen konnte. Welchen Sinn sollte es schon haben kleine Plastikpfeile auf eine Zielscheibe zu feuern, wenn er genauso gut seinen Hammer benutzen konnte?

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit wenn er nicht ganz mit sich selbst im Reinen war, kramte er das Handy heraus, das Freund Stark für ihn gefertigt hatte. Das Display leuchtete auf und zeigte einen Schnappschuss von ihm und Jane, den Darcy in einem unbeobachteten Moment aufgenommen hatte. 

Für einen Moment versuchte Thor sich daran zu erinnern, wo sich Jane gerade befand und welche Zeitverschiebung er deswegen beachten müsste, doch er war sich nicht mehr so ganz sicher welche Tagung seine Astrophysikerin jetzt zuerst auf ihrem Terminplan stehen hatte.

Abgesehen davon hatte er ein Talent sie zu ungünstigen Zeiten anzurufen. Immerhin schien sie das allerdings weniger zu stören als wenn er sich gar nicht meldete.

Nichts half Thor besser dabei seine Gedanken zu sortieren als Jane. Die Wissenschaftlerin hatte stets eine eigene Sicht auf die Dinge parat und meistens gelang es ihr sogar gewissen Aspekte an Lokis Verhalten zu ergründen, die Thor schier wahnsinnig machten. Manchmal erinnerte sie ihn damit ein wenig an seine Mutter, die auch stets einen guten Rat in petto hatte, wenn er sich denn die Zeit nahm ihr zu zuhören.

Gedankenverloren wählte er die Nummer und schon als er Janes Stimme hörte, ging es ihm besser. 

Das Gespräch mit Jane hatte Thors Laune merklich gehoben. Er hatte es sich gerade auf seinem eigenen Sofa bequem gemacht um eines der Bücher durchzublättern, die ihm Jane immer wieder unter die Nase hielt und die für seinen Geschmack zu wenig Bilder und zu viele Seiten hatten, als er die vertraute Stimme Heimdalls vernahm, die ihm einen wichtigen Besucher ankündigte.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 

Tony

„Na das war doch mal interessant“, stellte Jörmungandr fest und schlängelte zu Tony herüber um es sich zu dessen Füßen bequem zu machen, wobei er den Kopf neben Lokis noch immer unberührtem Teller auf den Tisch legte und das Essen misstrauisch musterte. „Da die Familienverhältnisse damit geklärt wären, könnten wir uns dann jetzt auf die Suche nach meinem Bruder machen?“, fragte die Schlange nach und zog den Kopf vom Tisch zurück, wobei Tony sich sicher war, gesehen zu haben wie sie die Nase rümpfte. Vielleicht war aufgewärmte Lasagne kein angemessenes Schlangenfutter.

„Bruder?“, fragte Bruce erstaunt.

„Geklärt?“, echote Bucky und kassierte damit einen bösen Blick von Nat. Tony konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen auch ihm brannten die Fragen zu Clints möglicher Familie unter den Nägeln. Hatte Loki die Wahrheit gesagt? Hatte er gelogen? Hatte Clint Kinder? War das alles Teil irgendeines Planes, der erst Sinn machen würde wenn Loki am Ende lachend auf dem Thorn von Asgard saß?

Tony war sich nicht sicher woher ausgerechnet dieses Bild gekommen war, doch noch bevor er auch nur eine der Fragen laut aussprechen konnte, die ihm durch den Kopf wirbelten, erklang ein donnerndes Geräusch von der Dachterrasse und JARVIS meldete eine eingehende Bifröst- Verbindung.

Tony horchte auf und als hätte JRAVIS seine Gedanken gelesen, brachte er die Ereignisse auf dem Dach auf den Fernsehbildschirm vor Tony. Der grinste breit und beobachtete erst in normalem Tempo, dann in Zeitlupe wie sich die Energiebrücke, von der Loki schon geredet hatte, materialisierte, für einen Moment bestand und dann eine hochgewachsene Gestalt auf seinem Dach ausspuckte, von der Tony annahm, dass er sie kennen sollte. 

Eine blonde Frau in einem wallenden, mattblauen Kleid und derselben unterschwelligen Eleganz, die auch Thor und Loki versprühten, sah sich auf dem Dach um und endschied sich dann offenbar die Glastür, die ins Penthouse hineinführte, zu benutzen. Tony legte den Kopf schief und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wer sie wohl sein könnte. Seltsamer Weise dachte er nicht einmal für eine Sekunde, dass es sich bei der Fremden um eine Feindin halten könnte, was bei seiner derzeitigen Strecke an leicht verrückten Magierinnen doch irgendwie seltsam war.

Ohne dass Tony es mitbekommen hatte, war Thor auf seinem Bildschirm erschienen und nahm die Fremde kurzerhand in den Arm bevor er sie nach drinnen führte. Okay, also jemand, den Thor gut kannte. Irgendwie bezweifelte Tony, dass der blonde Donnergott einen ganzen Haufen weiblicher Freunde hatte und irgendetwas nagte immer noch in seinem Hinterkopf herum. Ganz so als sollte er die blonde Frau kennen, oder zumindest erraten können, wer sie war. 

Tony sah sich noch einmal den Bifröst an, anstatt sich weiter um die Fragen in seinem Hinterkopf zu kümmern, bis der Aufzug auf seiner Ebene ankam und Thor samt Begleitung in den Raum entließ.  
Tony sah auf und stellte fest, dass die fremde Frau von Nahem eine Ausstrahlung hatte, die er nur zu gut kannte. Und zwar von Loki. Magie.

Dennoch kannte Tonys Neugier was diese Fremde anging erst einmal keine Grenze, was hoffentlich hieß, dass sie weniger gefährlich war als Undine. Ihre Magie war anders als die der Fee, irgendwie sanfter. Außerdem hatte sie diesen mütterlichen Blick, obwohl Tony sich nicht sicher war, wie er auf diesen Gedanken kam.

„Hi, ich bin Tony, wer bist du?“, stellte Tony sich vor als Thor einige Momente da gestanden und ein wenig hilflos zwischen Tony und den anderen hin und her geschaut hatte.

Die Fremde lächelte und trat näher.

„Ja, ich weiß wer du bist. Allerdings habe ich dich älter in Erinnerung.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu bevor sie sich als Frigga vorstellte. Tonys Gedanken waren schnell genug um die Verbindung zu finden, die er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Ihm klappte der Mund auf.

„Du bist Lokis Mum?“, entfuhr es ihm und er ignorierte Thors Zusammenzucken genau wie er zuvor ignoriert hatte, dass Cap laut JARVIS bei der Erwähnung das Bifröst losgestürmt war um seinen Schild zu holen. Bucky, Bruce und die beiden Spione dagegen hatten sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Tony war sich fast sicher, dass keiner der Assassinen je irgendwo ohne Bewaffnung hinging und Bruce war ja ohnehin ein Thema für sich.

Das also war Frigga. Die Königin der Götter und nebenbei die Mutter der beiden unterschiedlichsten Brüder, die Tony kannte. 

„Ja, die bin ich“, erwiderte die Frau mit etwas im Blick, das Tony nicht deuten konnte. Dann wanderten ihre Augen zu der großen Schlange, die einen halbherzigen Versuch gemacht hatte sich unter die Couch zu verziehen, das Vorhaben dann jedoch aufgegeben hatte. Nun lag der grünblaue Kopf des Tieres wieder neben Tony auf dem Sofa und der Junge strich immer mal wieder geistesabwesend über die warmen Schuppen.

„Sei gegrüßt, Großmutter. Lange nicht gesehen“, zischte die Schlange und brachte zu Tonys Verwunderung ausgerechnet Thor dazu einen halben Meter in die Luft zu springen und den Hammer zu heben. Jörmungandr verdrehte die Augen. „Reg dich ab, Odinsohn. Ich bin nicht hier um zu essen, wobei ich sagen muss, dass dieses Nudelzeug von vorhin gar nicht schlecht war.“ Tony schnaubte und gab der Schlange einen Klaps. Die zischelte ein Kichern und wandte sich wieder Frigga zu. „Ich nehme an dein plötzlicher Besuch hat mit mir zu tun?“

Frigga nickte und ließ sich neben Tony auf den Platz sinken, den kurz zuvor noch Loki eingenommen hatte. 

„Ich habe von eurem Aufenthalt auf Alfheim geträumt“, stellte sie fest, was Thor ein Nicken und Tony einen Satz Fragen entlockte.

„Geträumt? Was soll denn das heißen?“, fragte er auch schon los. Frigga warf ihm einen Blick zu und er rechnete schon halb damit abgekanzelt zu werden, oder ohne Nachtisch ins Bett geschickt, doch stattdessen legte die Königin ihm eine Hand aufs Haar und ließ eine kurze Magiewelle über ihn hinwegspülen, wie er sie inzwischen schon fast gewohnt war.

„Oh bitte nur zu. Kein Grund zu fragen bevor noch einer von euch komischen Magiern mit Magie um sich wirft. Gibt es eigentlich eine Regel dafür welche Farbe Magie haben muss, oder ist es Zufall, dass jeder von euch seine eigene hat?“, grummelte Tony vor sich hin, der es allmählich leid war als Versuchskaninchen für diverse magische Check-ups herzuhalten. Frigga lächelte entschuldigend.

„Die Farbe der Magie spiegelt die Seele desjenigen wieder, der sie benutzt. Es gibt keine wirklichen Regeln dafür. Mit träumen, meine ich genau das. Auch wenn es eine Art von Traum sein dürfte, die dir nicht vertraut ist, Tony Stark. Hat keiner meiner Söhne es für nötig erachtete dir zu sagen, dass ich eine Seherin bin?“ Frigga sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Thor hinüber, der ein angestrengtes Gesicht machte und anscheinend überlegte ob er dieses Detail je erwähnt hatte.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste“, erwiderte Tony und fragte sich ob Frigga wohl wusste wie der Bifröst funktionierte, oder ob er sich da besser an Loki hielt.

„Nun zurück zu dir.“ Frigga musste nicht einmal die Stimme heben um die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Raumes zu erlangen und auf die Schlange zu Tonys Füßen zu lenken. Die verdrehte erneut die Augen und legte den Kopf auf Tonys Knie. Frigga lächelte auf eine wissende Art, die Tony irgendwie einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

„Ich weiß weshalb du hier bist, Jörmungandr, und ich weiß auch welche Rolle du zu spielen hast, deswegen möchte ich dir ein Geschenk geben, oder sagen wir“ ein gewisser Schalk, den Tony auch schon bei Loki gesehen hatte blitzte in ihren Augen „ich möchte dir etwas wiedergeben, das dir vor langer Zeit genommen wurde.“ Die Schlange horchte sichtbar auf und Lokis Sohn hielt still als Friggas Finger seine Stirn berührten.

 

Natasha

Nachdem sie wie so oft einen sicheren Sieg gegen Clint in Schere-Stein-Papier eingefahren hatte, sie weigerte sich standhaft auf die Variante mit Echse und Spock umzusteigen, von der Clint schwärmte als wäre das die neue Herbstkollektion, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Steve.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Clint einen Weg finden würde Tony aufzuheitern und unter Umständen hatte er ja sogar einen Plan um ein paar weitere, kostbare Informationen aus Loki heraus zu kitzeln.

Die Neuigkeit, dass Loki eine riesige Schlange zum Sohn hatte, gefolgt von der Erkenntnis, dass dieser Sohn sich gerade um Clints Schultern ringelte, hatte Natasha einmal mehr aus der Bahn geworfen.  
Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass der Trickster Kinder hatte, es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass keine einzige der Geschichten über die nordischen Götter der Wahrheit auch nur Nahe kam und in so ziemlich jeder zweiten kam die Sprache früher oder später auf Lokis Sprösslinge.

In den letzten paar Tagen hatte der Trickster außerdem mehr als einmal bestätigt, oder zumindest nicht abgestritten, dass er einmal eine Familie gehabt hatte und die Geschichte, die er Tony erzählt hatte, spukte nach wie vor durch Nats Gedanken.

Eine drei Meter lange Schlange hatte allerdings selbst sie nicht erwartet. Zumindest nicht wörtlich. Was sie jetzt dazu zwang sich zu überlegen, wie sie sich in Zukunft verhalten würde, falls sie jemals einem Wolf in der Größe eines Einfamilienhauses, einem achtbeinigen Pferd, oder einer zur Hälfte toten Frau begegnen sollte, wobei sie bei letzterer wirklich arge Probleme hatte sich vorzustellen, wie das aussehen sollte. Außerdem waren da noch die Zwillinge von denen einer laut der Legende einen grausigen Tod gestorben war. Ob es die beiden allerdings auch gab, hatte sie bisher nicht in Erfahrung bringen können.

Steve war weder auf seiner Etage noch in der Sporthalle zu finden. Natasha seufzte und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Lieblingssonnenbrille, bevor sie sich in den Park begab, den Steve jedes Mal als Rückzugsort benutzte, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken für eine Weile allein sein musste. 

Er war, was das anging, genauso berechenbar wie Clint, den man stets an den höchsten Orten wiederfand wenn er davongelaufen war, um nachzudenken. 

Nats Absätze machten wie so oft nicht das geringste Geräusch als sie sich ihrem Captain näherte und sich neben ihm auf der Parkbank nieder ließ ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Steve warf ihr einen Blick von der Seite her zu, doch Natasha blieb stumm und beobachtete für eine Weile die Spaziergänger, Jogger und Hundebesitzer, die sich auf der Grünfläche tummelten. 

Nach einigen Minuten gab Steve seine angespannte Haltung auf und lehnte sich neben ihr an die Rückenlehne der Bank.

„Hat Bucky dich geschickt?“, fragte er dann und Nat unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, dass ein so großer Kerl wie Steve sich anhören konnte wie ein getretener Welpe. Die großen Augen hatte er passender Weise auch noch. 

„Nein“, antwortete sie und war versucht ein „kleiner Bruder“ hinter ihre Antwort zu setzen, wie sie es in ihren Gedanken hin und wieder tat, doch sie hielt sich davon ab. Es war doch eher wahrscheinlich, dass Steve den Spitznamen nicht gut heißen würde. Zumindest nicht wenn sie nach seiner Reaktion auf Tonys zum Teil sehr kreative Bezeichnungen für ihn ging.

„Hast du jemals das Gefühl gehabt, die Welt um dich herum sei verrückt geworden?“, fragte er nach einer Weile und Nat zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sich Steves Schübe von Selbstmitleid endlich ein wenig gegeben hatten. Jetzt wo er Bucky zurück hatte und sein Umfeld nicht länger von pflichtbesessenen Agenten, sondern von seinen Freunden bestimmt wurde. Wie es aussah hatte sie sich da ein wenig zu früh gefreut. Dennoch wartete sie ab bevor sie sich eine Antwort gab. Sie wusste, dass Steve noch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, dass jeder, den er je gekannt hatte, entweder tot, oder uralt war. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen letzten Besuch bei Peggy. Damals hatte sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihren Freund gemacht, doch zum Glück war der Fall von SHIELD gerade rechtzeitig gekommen um ihn abzulenken.

„Steve, wir leben mit zwei nordischen Göttern unter einem Dach, natürlich hab ich manchmal das Gefühl, dass die Welt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat“, antwortete Nat schließlich und entlockte Steve immerhin ein kleines Lächeln. 

Nat folgte einem Rat, den ihr Pepper gegeben hatte und hörte auf ihr Bauchgefühl. Vorsichtig verwob sie ihre Finger mit Steves und für einen Moment spürte sie wie der Captain sich anspannte. Dann jedoch drückte er ihre Finger sanft, bevor er aufstand und sie mit sich zog.

„Genug Trübsal geblasen, lass uns ein wenig Licht in diese Jörmungandr Sache bringen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es keine SHIELD-Akten über eine Schlange von der Größe gibt.“  
Nat lächelte leise und ignorierte die wenigen Menschen, die sie erkannten und mit offenen Mündern zusahen wie Captain America und Black Widow Hand in Hand zum Avengers Tower zurück schlenderten.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Tony

Einen goldenen Lichtblitz später kniete ein junger Mann zu Tonys Füßen, dessen Augen blau und grün schillerten und der ganz dringend zum Frisör musste. Frigga wedelte mit der Hand und schon war Jörmungandr in eine dunkle Tunika und schwarze Lederhosen gekleidet, die seine Ähnlichkeit mit Loki noch mehr betonten.

Tony war sich nicht ganz sicher ob er die Königin von Asgard wirklich mochte, doch kaum war ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen, wandte sie sich zu ihm um und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

„Ich weiß wie seltsam dir all das vorkommen muss, kleiner Krieger. Doch sei versichert nichts geschieht ohne Grund. Und nun entschuldigt mich, der Allvater wird sich bald fragen wohin ich verschwunden bin.“ Frigga warf Thor einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu und erhob sich dann. Tony war nicht ganz klar weshalb sie sich schon wieder verzog, und das auch noch ohne ihren zweiten Sohn auch nur zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben.

Thor begleitete seine Mutter nach draußen und Tony konzentrierte sich wieder ganz auf Jörmungandr. Der schien etwas wacklig auf den Beinen und musterte fasziniert seine Hände.  
„Unglaublich“, hauchte er und Tony runzelte die Stirn.

„Bist du nicht ein Gestaltwandler?“, fragte er nach und Jörmungandr sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren das Einzige an ihm, das noch nach Schlange aussah. Geschlitzte Pupillen in smaragdgrün und saphirblau gemusterter Iris.

„Sicher. Allerdings hat Großvater meine Gabe gebunden nachdem ich…“, Jörmungandr warf Thor, der gerade zurückgekommen war einen Blick zu und duckte sich ein wenig. „Lassen wir das lieber. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr auf zwei Beinen unterwegs war.“ Wie um das zu beweisen versuchte Jörmungandr sich aufzurichten nur um fast auf Clints Schoß zu landen als ihn sein Gleichgewicht verließ.

„Tschuldigung“, murmelte er und fuhr sich durch die langen nachtschwarzen Haare. Clint schob den Gestaltwandler ein wenig ruppig von sich und sorgte dafür, dass er dieses Mal auf der Couch und nicht auf Bucky oder Nat landete.

„Sitz“, befahl er und Tony sah die Belustigung in seinen Augen aufblitzen. „Meint ihr Loki taucht wieder auf, oder müssen wir uns überlegen, wie wir Schlangenboy hier beibringen seine Füße zu benutzen?“, fragte er dann.

„Hey“, beschwerte sich Jörmungandr. „Ich bin älter als ihr alle zusammen, meine Füße krieg ich schon selbst unter Kontrolle.“ Tony konnte sein Giggeln nicht mehr unterdrücken als Lokis Sohn seine Haare mit einer Geste zurückwarf, die dem Trickster selbst auch alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Klar doch. Geh zum Kühlschrank und hol dir ein Glas Wasser ohne dir was zu brechen, oder eine Sauerei zu machen und ich glaube dir“, forderte Clint den Schlangengestaltwandler heraus. Der scannte den Abstand zwischen dem Sofa und der Küche und sank ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Na schön. Überlasst das lieber Vater“, gab Jörmungandr dann nach und machte es sich bequem. Tony bemerkte, dass seine Stimme auch jetzt noch ein wenig zischend klang, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nun um einiges leichter sich vorzustellen, dass dieser schlaksige Teenager Lokis Sohn war als es ihm bei der drei Meter langen Schlange gelungen war.

Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Loki nicht auftauchen würde solange Bruce, Nat, Clint, Thor und Bucky sich noch im Raum befanden, doch er sagte lieber nichts. Stattdessen vertiefte er sich in sein StarkPad. Schon nach wenigen Minuten bemerkte er, dass Jörmungandr interessiert über seine Schulter spähte.

„Kannst du das lesen?“, fragte Tony neugierig und die Schlange sah beinahe beleidigt aus. 

„Natürlich kann ich lesen. Vater hat immer dafür gesorgt, dass wir uns nicht blamieren. Von Sleipnir einmal abgesehen, aber niemand erwartet ernsthaft von einem Pferd gepflegte Konversation zu machen.“ Tony grinste und zeigte Jörmungandr den Artikel, den er gerade studierte. Der schnaubte und nahm Tony das StarkPad ab. 

„Oh Mann. Ihr Menschen habt echt Talent dafür die Wahrheit zu verdrehen. Onkelchen hast du gewusst, dass Fenrir und ich den Weltuntergang herbeiführen können. Das wär ja mal eine Revanche für deinen verrückten Angelausflug.“ Thor sah aus als hätte er Zahnschmerzen und Tony hatte das Gefühl irgendwas nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

Irgendwann machte Bruce Tony ein wenig nervös darauf aufmerksam, dass er um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich ins Bett gehörte. Tony sah den Wissenschaftler an als wäre dem gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, doch er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er müde war. Allerdings hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht damit gerechnet eine Schlafenszeit zu haben.

„Soll ich mit dir runter fahren?“, fragte Bruce wenn möglich noch ein wenig unsicher. Tony schüttelte den Kopf und sprang von der Couch.

„Nee schon gut. Ich finde den Weg allein. Wenn du deine Füße irgendwann unter Kontrolle kriegst, hat Loki sicher auch noch ein Zimmer für dich frei“, wandte Tony sich noch schnell an Jörmungandr der ihm zuzwinkerte. Dann machte Tony sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer auf Lokis Ebene, das er im Moment als seines bezeichnete.

 

Rhodey

Rhodey war versucht sein Telefon durch den Raum zu werfen, doch aus Rücksicht auf JARVIS sah er davon ab. Er liebte seinen Job heiß und innig, doch im Gegensatz zu Pepper konnte er nicht mal eben alle seine Termine verschieben, oder seinen Urlaub so ohne weiteres verlängern.

Jetzt stand er vor dem Problem, dass er seinen besten Freund in der Obhut seines Teams lassen musste und das obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie den Kleinen vor der großen, bösen Welt zu beschützen.

Nicht dass er sich das heraushängen ließ. Nein er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Tony schon als Kind nicht gerade viel davon gehalten hatte, wenn man seine Freiheit einschränkte. Also hielt Rhodey sich im Hintergrund. Abgesehen davon konnte er absolut nichts mit Kindern anfangen. Zum Glück war Tony alles andere als ein normales Kind.

Für eine Weile überlegte Rhodey ob er zurück in den Gemeinschaftraum gehen sollte, da an Schlaf ohnehin nicht zu denken war, doch dann entschied er sich für ein wenig frische Luft.

Nur um auf dem Dach in den Trickster höchst selbst zu laufen, der mit baumelnden Beinen am Rand des Turms saß und in die Dunkelheit starrte. 

Rhodey überlegte gerade ob er wohl wieder verschwinden konnte ohne allzu unhöflich zu wirken, als Loki ihm die Entscheidung abnahm.

„Willst du mich noch lange beobachten?“ Rhodey zuckte zusammen und trat näher. Das einzige Licht kam von der kleinen Notausgangslampe über der Tür, die nach drinnen führte und tauchte Loki in einen sanften grünen Schein. 

Rhodey bezweifelte aus irgendeinem Grund, dass der Trickster auf besonders viel Licht angewiesen war um sich zu orientieren. Wieso ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss wusste er nicht, doch er machte einige Schritte auf Loki zu.

Dann lenkte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Eine Reihe von Blumentöpfen, alle fein säuberlich in Tonys krakeliger Handschrift beschriftet, hatten das letzte Mal als er hier oben gewesen war, ganz sicher noch nicht dagestanden. 

Das seltsame Gefühl diese Szene schon einmal erlebt zu haben senkte sich über Rhodey, dann fiel ihm auf, dass Loki genauso dasaß wie er selbst es vor gar nicht langer Zeit getan hatte. Anders als Sam jedoch hatte Rhodey keinen Schimmer, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Also folgte er seinem ursprünglichen Plan und ließ sich mit gebührendem Abstand neben Loki nieder.

Er spürte den Blick des Tricksters auf sich, doch er ignorierte ihn um stattdessen die kühle Nachtluft zu genießen. Weshalb auch immer, hier draußen konnte er stets besser denken als in seinen eigenen vier Wänden. Ein Umstand mit dem Tony ihn jedes Mal wieder aufzog. Vielleicht nie wieder, meldete sich Rhodeys Hinterkopf zu Wort und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Rhodey wieder einmal das Gefühl jemanden verloren zu haben, dabei sagte ihm sein Verstand doch klar und deutlich, dass Tony wohlauf war. Wenn auch ein wenig jünger und kleiner.

Lokis wandte den Blick ab und die beiden saßen für eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft während die Stadt, die niemals schlief, unter ihnen dahinrauschte.

„Loki?“, fragte Rhodey irgendwann. Der Trickster hob eine Augenbraue, reagierte aber sonst nicht sichtbar. „Bitte, bring Tony wieder in Ordnung.“ Rhodey hasste sich ein wenig für die Bitte und erst recht für den Umstand, dass er sie an Loki richtete. Der Gott der Lügen schwieg so lange, dass Rhodey schon annahm, er würde nicht antworten. Dann wurde sein Blick hart und eine Art kalter Wind schien um den Turm zu wehen.

„Ich tue was in meiner Macht steht“, erwiderte der Trickster und ließ Rhodey mit seinen Gedanken allein zurück.


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Tony

Die Stille im Aufzug war nicht gut für Tonys Nerven. Den Tag über hatte er sich gut unter Kontrolle gehabt, doch jetzt stürzten all die verrückten Dinge, die ihm so passiert waren wieder auf ihn ein. Nicht nur dass er geschrumpft worden war, eine fremde Welt besucht hatte, eine Magierin und einen riesigen Hirsch getroffen hatte, eine Drohung über seinem Kopf schwebte, die etwas mit einem Erntemond zu tun hatte von dem Tony noch immer nicht wusste, wann er stattfinden würde, nein kaum wieder zu Hause schien Lokis halbe Familie sich gegenseitig die Klinke in die Hand zu drücken. Das konnte doch alles kein Zufall sein. Als wäre das Universum so nachlässig.

Tony schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich vor Loki bei nächster Gelegenheit nach diesem ominösen Erntemond zu fragen. Und nach Jörmungandr. Und nach diesem Angelausflug, der Thor rote Ohren bekommen ließ.

Tony hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet den Trickster in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer wiederzufinden, das noch mehr nach IKEA-Katalog aussah als Bruce Wohnraum. Die Küche blitzte auf eine Art und Weise, die ausstrahlte, dass hier nicht gekocht wurde und alles in allem, sah es nicht so aus als würde der Trickster schon seit Monaten hier leben. Eher wie ein Hotelzimmer, wenn der Gast nicht vorhat länger als eine Nacht zu bleiben und sich deswegen nicht die Mühe machte seine Sachen auszupacken.

Tonys Zimmer sah dagegen schon nach wenigen Stunden im Besitz des Jungen aus als wäre eine Bombe darin explodiert. Der Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch gestanden hatte, lag in seine Einzelteile zerlegt neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Bruce hatte kaum glauben können, dass Tony in der Lage war das Teil nicht nur auseinander zu nehmen sondern auch wieder zusammen zu bauen. Also hatte Tony ihn eines Besseren belehrt nachdem er den Morgen nach der großen Reise allein in seinem Zimmer verbracht hatte. Unsicher ob er bei den anderen Avengers willkommen wäre. 

Tony putzte sich die Zähne und machte sich bettfertig. Dann schlüpfte er unter die Decke. Sehr zu seiner Freude begann JARVIS prompt an der Stelle weiterzulesen an der er das letzte Mal aufgehört hatte. Dennoch fand Tony keinen Schlaf. Loki war nicht hier und irgendwie war die Abwesenheit des Tricksters wie ein schlechter Geruch in der Luft. Tony bekam das Gefühl der Einsamkeit einfach nicht ignoriert.

Seufzend bat Tony JARVIS um eine Pause und kroch wieder aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig steckte er den Kopf durch die Tür, doch der Rest der Etage war noch immer leer und dunkel. Unheimlich. Auf nackten Sohlen tappte Tony in die Küche um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Vielleicht würde das ja beim Einschlafen helfen. Eher nicht. Tony stromerte noch ein wenig herum, nicht gewillt sich noch einmal hinzulegen und die Decke anzustarren. 

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl die Wände würden auf ihn zukommen, und ohne die Entscheidung bewusst getroffen zu haben, huschte er zurück zum Aufzug und fuhr zu seiner Werkstatt. Er wusste dass Pepper seinen Zugang, wie sie sagte, zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, begrenzt hatte und dass er eigentlich nicht ohne einen der Avengers hier sein durfte. Nun sie hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich unterschätzt. Wenn Pepper auch Override Codes haben mochte JARVIS war doch in erster Linie designet um Tonys Leben zu erleichtern. 

Wie von selbst flogen Tonys Finger über das Touchpad am Eingang seiner Werkstatt und obwohl JARVIS ein wenig protestierte, hielt er auf einen scharfen Befehl von Tony hin den Mund. Das hier war sein Reich und nur weil die Erwachsenen wieder einmal bewiesen hatten, dass sie ihm nicht genug zutrauten, würde er sich nicht davon fern halten lassen.

Die ersten Schritte hinein in das organisierte Chaos waren geradezu himmlisch. DUM-E piepte von seiner Ladestation aus einen Willkommensgruß und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Tonys Gesicht aus, als er hinüber zu seinen Tischen schlenderte. 

Bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt hier drin war er nicht dazu gekommen sich all die Sachen anzuschauen, die es zu entdecken gab, doch nun mitten in der Nacht hatte er alle Zeit der Welt.  
Tonys Finger glitten über Metall und Werkzeuge, die sich wie alte Freunde in seine kleinen Kinderhände schmiegten.

Nach einer Weile fand er seinen Weg zurück zu dem verbogenen Haufen Altmetall, der einmal Falcons Flügel gewesen war. Tony strich über die sorgsam sortierten Einzelteile, die auf jeden Außenstehenden den Anschein eines unübersichtlichen Tausendteilepuzzles haben mussten. Tony jedoch war mit seiner persönlichen Ordnung vertraut. Egal wie alt er wurde anscheinend blieb er nach wie vor bei dem System, das er sich angewöhnt hatte als er den Großteil der technischen Geräte in Howards Stadthaus auseinander genommen hatte.

Tony versank in der Aufgabe aus den Teilen die noch zu retten waren ein Grundgerüst für das herzustellen, was sie einmal gewesen waren und auch wieder sein würden. JARVIS lieferte ihm die Baupläne ohne zu murren, was aber daran liegen dürfte, dass Tony ihm immer noch nicht gestattet hatte wieder zu reden. Allerdings hatte er vorsorglich daran gedacht der AI zu drohen, falls sie auf die Idee kommen sollte den Avengern Bescheid zu geben. Es ging schließlich niemanden etwas an, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Und insgeheim wollte Tony wissen, ob es Loki wohl auffallen würde, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag.

Die Stunden schmolzen dahin, ohne dass Tony sich dessen bewusst war, nur irgendwann kam DUM-E von seiner Ladestation gerollt und bot ihm einen Smoothie an. Tony nahm den Becher mit einem Lächeln entgegen und fragte JARVIS ob er den Inhalt gefahrlos trinken konnte. Wieder etwas, das er so ganz automatisch machte, als sei es ihm seit Jahren in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Auf dieselbe Art hatte er, knapp fünf Minuten nachdem er JARVIS stumm geschaltet hatte, seine Musik aufgedreht. Er mochte die Stille nicht.

JARVIS wies ihn höflich, wenn auch ein wenig angesäuert daraufhin, dass der Smoothie offenbar zum Teil auf Motoröl basierte und Tony platzierte das Getränk mit leichtem Bedauern in der vollgestopften Spüle neben dem Minikühlschrank, der leider nichts enthielt was er freiwillig trinken würde. Über die Angewohnheit seines älteren selbst Alkohol zu bunkern, konnte er nur die Nase rümpfen. Natürlich hatte er aus Neugier schon mal an einem Bier genippt und in einem Anfall von aggressiver Bockigkeit, wie Jarvis es nannte, auch schon mal von Howards Whiskey gemopst, doch beide Experimente waren spektakulär schief gegangen. Tony konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was Erwachsene an diesem Zeug fanden. Ganz ähnlich ging es ihm auch mit Kaffee, wobei er da wenigstens den Geruch mochte.

Tony machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, obwohl er jetzt dank DUM-Es Versuch ihm zu helfen nicht mehr so richtig vorankam. Dafür machte es deutlich mehr Spaß.

„Kannst du mir erklären, was du um zwei Uhr nachts hier verloren hast?“, erklang da eine Stimme und Tony schreckte so heftig zusammen, dass ihm ein Stück Flügel aus der Hand rutschte. Zum Glück war DUM-E gerade in der Stimmung Dinge aufzufangen und Tonys Zehen machten keine unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit dem sicher schmerzhaft harten Metall.

„Ähm.“ Tony wusste nicht so recht ob er sich rechtfertigen, oder entschuldigen sollte. Loki stand mit verschränkten Armen lässig gegen den Stahlrahmen der Glastür gelehnt und musterte Tony mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 

„Komm her. Ich bin sicher dein Bausatz wird auch morgen noch da sein. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf und wenn du dich noch so dagegen sträubst.“ Loki klang nicht wütend also gab Tony JARVIS schnell noch ein paar Anweisungen, was mit den Plänen gemacht werden sollte, klopfte DUM-E aufmunternd auf die Kamera und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Gott des Chaos hinüber.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie müde er tatsächlich war. Seine Füße schienen schwer wie Blei und er hatte Mühe die Augen offen zu halten. Lokis Blick wurde sanfter und ehe Tony sich versah hatte der Trickster sich gebückt und ihn auf den Arm genommen.

Zu müde um sich weiter Gedanken zu machen kuschelte Tony sich an Lokis Schulter und war eingeschlafen noch bevor der Trickster den Aufzug erreicht hatte.

 

Loki

Der Trickster marschierte schnellen Schrittes durch das verlassene Penthouse und versuchte seine wirbelnden Gedanken zu sortieren. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren und das war etwas, das er sich nicht leisten konnte.

Zuerst Clints fabelhafte Idee um wahrheitsgemäße Antworten zu spielen. Ein Zeitvertreib, der Loki zu jeder anderen Zeit Spaß und Informationen gebracht hätte, der ihn aber heute nur daran erinnerte, dass es ihm nicht auf Anhieb gelungen war eine Lösung zu finden. 

Außerdem hatte er noch immer Undines Worte, was das Weben betraf im Kopf. Ganz so als wollte selbst sein eigener Hinterkopf ihn für sein Versagen verspotten. 

Dann war da der Streit mit Captain Rogers. Eine Angelegenheit, die Loki längst für erledigt gehalten hatte. Auch wenn der Captain sicher derjenige war, der ihm am wenigsten vertraute, hatte er doch von Anfang an den taktischen Vorteil bedacht, den es mit sich brachte den Gott des Chaos auf seiner Seite zu haben. 

Jörmungandr war ein weiterer Schlag aus heiterem Himmel gewesen. Loki hatte seinen mittleren schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Jetzt jedoch hatte er das dumme Gefühl Teil eines Spiels zu sein. Und es war nicht er, der die Regeln machte. Allerdings bezweifelte er stark, dass Freya auch hinter diesem Mysterium steckte. Sie hatte sich nie für seine Familie interessiert. 

Dieser Gedankengang führte ihn nur allzu schnell zu jemandem, der geradezu besessen gewesen war von den drei Monstern, wie jeder seine Kinder zu nennen begonnen hatte, nachdem Odin die drei verbannte. Anders als bei Sleipnir, der nie offiziell als Kind der Königsfamilie anerkannt worden war, was daran lag, dass er trotz aller Intelligenz und Schnelligkeit, eben doch ein Pferd war, waren Fenrir, Jörmungandr und Hel Prinzen und Prinzessin der goldenen Halle. Bastardkinder oder nicht machte auf Asgard keinen Unterschied. Allein der Umstand, dass Loki so viele Sprösslinge hervorgebracht hatte, hatte dem Klatsch Nahrung für Monate wenn nicht Jahre geliefert.

Loki atmete tief durch. Selbst wenn er dieses Mal recht behalten sollte, half ihm das kein bisschen bei dem Problem, das es jetzt zu lösen galt. Tony.

Der Gedanke an den Wissenschaftler war seltsam beruhigend. Loki hatte fest vor das Versprechen, das er dem Colonel gegeben hatte zu halten, doch er war nicht schlauer als zuvor. Wobei er eine neue Spur hatte, die es zu verfolgen galt. 

Seine Mutter würde sich nicht einmischen, wenn sie nicht etwas gesehen hätte, dem sie einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben wollte. Das letzte Mal hatte sie das getan als sie Loki in Richtung Tony schubste statt zuzulassen, dass er seine Zeit in einer einsamen Zelle vergeudete. 

Wie von selbst glitten seine Gedanken in die allzu lebhafte Erinnerung ab:

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Loki lag in seiner Zelle und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie die nächsten tausend Jahre für ihn aussehen würden. Seine Magie summte unter der Oberfläche wie ein aufgebrachter Bienenschwarm. Eingeengt durch die Kräfte des Allvaters und doch nicht so sehr gebunden, dass er sie nicht mehr hätte einsetzen können. Nein mit genug Wut, oder Entschlossenheit würde er noch einiges an Schaden anrichten können. Allerdings nichts, was es mit der goldenen Energie aufnehmen könnte, die die Grenze seiner neuen Welt darstellte.

Odin, nach allem was geschehen war, wiederzusehen, war seltsamer gewesen als er sich das je vorgestellt hatte. Den Mann, den er als seinen Vater betrachtet hatte seit er denken konnte, als den gefühllosen König der Götter zu betrachten, der er ab jetzt für ihn sein würde, hatte etwas in Loki zerbrochen. 

Sein Vater war oft wütend auf ihn gewesen, hatte ihn für Dinge bestraft für die Thor einen Klaps auf die Finger bekam, oder im Zweifel sogar gelobt wurde und doch war Loki stets sicher gewesen, dass sein Vater ihn liebte. Er mochte ihn vielleicht nicht sehr, würde in ihm nie den würdigeren Kandidaten für den goldenen Thron von Asgard sehen und doch trotz all der unaussprechlichen Dinge, die Odin in all den Jahren getan und gelassen hatte, trotz der Zeit im Abgrund und der rasenden Wut auf die Täuschung seiner Eltern, hatte Loki bis zu dem Moment als sie ihn in Ketten vor Odins Thron führten nicht begriffen, dass der König von Asgard nicht länger sein Vater war.

Odin hatte mehr als klar gemacht, dass Loki nicht mehr atmen würde, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre. 

Ein Schauder jagte über Lokis Rücken. Selbst als Odin Lokis Familie zerstört hatte, war der Trickster tief im Inneren noch der Meinung gewesen, dass er verdient hatte, was er bekam. Dennoch hatte der Allvater die drei Monster wie er sie nannte verbannt und ihre Mutter hatte Loki nie wieder eines Blickes gewürdigt. Der Gedanke an die Zwillinge war sogar noch schmerzhafter, doch Loki hatte schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen diese spezielle Wunde ruhen zu lassen. Er hätte es damals schon wissen sollen. Er hätte seinem Vater nie verzeihen dürfen. Ein Fehler, den er nicht zu wiederholen gedachte.

Diesmal war der Allvater zu weit gegangen. Loki spürte den Hass in seinem Herzen wachsen und konnte beinahe hören wie seine Mutter ihn anflehte dem Gefühl nicht nachzugeben. Sich nicht in etwas zu verwandeln, dass sie nicht länger beschützen konnte. 

Loki drehte sich zur Seite und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal er hätte nicht auf sie gehört. Wenn er sich gewehrt hätte. Wenn er damals die goldenen Hallen in Schutt und Asche gelegt hätte, vielleicht hätte er dann nie den Ausdruck auf Sigyns Gesicht ertragen müssen als Odin sein Urteil verkündete. Wenn er schneller gehandelt hätte, sich nicht hätte blenden lassen von der Gewissheit, dass sein Vater sich niemals auf diese Weise gegen ihn wenden würde. Vielleicht wäre ihm dann das Wissen erspart geblieben, dass Odin nicht wirklich sein Vater war.

Und doch es war geschehen. 

Er hatte nicht um seiner selbst Willen um Gnade gefleht, hatte es auch dieses Mal nicht getan und würde es wahrscheinlich nie tun, sondern für seine Kinder. Für die Zwillinge, die ebenso wenig für seine Taten verantwortlich waren wie Loki etwas für Odins Taten konnte. Odin hatte sich nicht erweichen lassen. Hatte darauf bestanden, dass der Trickster seine Lektion ein für alle Mal lernte. Dagegen war die Zelle, in die er jetzt gesperrt worden war, geradezu gnädig. Wenn nicht seine eigenen Gedanken mehr als genug waren um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Frigga war der einzige Grund aus dem er noch am Leben war und Loki wünschte sich fast, sie hätte sich nicht auf diese Weise für ihn eingesetzt. Und doch konnte er sie besser verstehen als jeder andere. Er kannte den Schmerz den es bereitete ein Kind zu verlieren. 

Loki stieß die Trauer, die drohte sich in sein Herz zu schleichen von sich und hielt an der Wut fest. Wut ließ ihn Handeln, hielt ihn in Bewegung. Die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht waren verschwunden, die Narben an seinen Händen verblasst. Genau wie sie damals verblasst waren, als der Allvater es für richtig befunden hatte dem jüngeren Prinzen die Lippen zu versiegeln. Und das nicht im übertragenen Sinne. Ob die Narben auf seiner Seele je heilen würden, war eine andere Geschichte, doch zumindest schien Odin davon abgekommen zu sein, seine Strafen in Lokis Haut zu ritzen.

Loki wusste, dass sie ihn beobachteten. Die Wachen machten sich einen Spaß daraus ihn zu piesacken. Der gefallene Prinz, der nie einer der ihren gewesen war. Seit er in dieser Zelle lag, hatten sich weder Thor noch Odin blicken lassen. Grund genug für die Wachen anzunehmen, dass der Eisriese in ihrer Obhut nicht länger ein Teil der Königsfamilie war, nicht länger unter dem Schutz des Allvaters stand.

Frigga dagegen war bei ihm. Jeden Tag erschien sie an seiner Seite in dem vergeblichen Versuch ihm Trost und Beistand zu spenden. Auch Sigyn war damals gekommen. Um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn nicht wiedersehen würde. Als wäre ihm nicht längst klar gewesen, dass sie erkannt hatte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war sich mit dem jüngeren Prinzen zu verbinden. 

Eine Illusion legte sich über den Raum, zeigte den Wachen und den anderen Gefangenen weiter den gelangweilten Prinzen während Loki sich zusammenrollte und versuchte den Schmerz in seiner Brust unter Kontrolle zu halten. Woher Odin den Gedanken nahm, dass Zeit allein in einer Zelle Loki dazu bringen würde sich zu ändern, nachdem zahllose Bestrafungen nicht den geringsten Effekt gezeigt hatten, war ihm schleierhaft, doch er nahm an, dass es zumindest für den Allvater Sinn ergab. Loki dagegen kam seine Strafe für den versuchten Mord an seinem Bruder so chaotisch wie eh und je vor. 

Dabei war das Chaos sein Zuhause. Der Zustand mit dem er sich am besten auskannte, den zu manipulieren er jedes Talent besaß, das die neun Welten zu bieten hatten.

Loki spürte wie seine Mutter die Zelle betrat. Ihre Magie legte sich um seine Schultern wie eine weiche, warme Decke und auch wenn er für einen Moment versucht war sie von sich zu stoßen um sich weiter in seinem Schmerz zu suhlen, so brachte er es doch nicht über sich. 

Friggas Illusion fügte sich nahtlos in die Seine. Zeigte den Wachen ein Gespräch wie die, die sie in den letzten Wochen zu oft mit ihrem Sohn geführt hatte. Loki achtete nicht weiter darauf. Überließ es seiner Mutter den Schein zu wahren und vergrub stattdessen den Kopf in den Händen.

Dann durchbrach ihre Stimme das Chaos in seinem Kopf.

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden.“

Hoffnung regte sich wie von selbst in seiner Brust. Das quälendste Gefühl von allen und doch hieß Loki den Schmerz willkommen. Klammerte sich an die Chance, die sich ihm bot und weigerte sich ein weiteres Mal aufzugeben und im Dunkel zu verschwinden. 

„Zeig ihn mir.“

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Loki riss sich aus seinen Erinnerungen. Jörmungandr war zu ihm gekommen während er blind aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte. Der Anblick seines Sohnes, der wieder auf zwei Beinen ging, war beinahe überwältigend. 

Ohne zu denken trat Loki vor und hatte die Hände erhoben noch bevor sein Sohn in seiner Reichweite war. Der lächelte auf eine Art, die Loki nur zu gut aus dem Spiegel kannte und erwiderte die Umarmung ohne zu murren. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit tausend Jahren. 

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Loki leise in die dichten schwarzen Haare hinein und spürte wie Jörmundgandr leise lachte.

„Finde es heraus“, erwiderte der und Lokis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Tony

Tony wurde am nächsten Morgen von schnellen Schritten und dem Klang seines Namens geweckt.

Noch bevor er sich ganz aus den Decken gewühlt hatte, flog seine Zimmertür auf und Bruce stürzte herein, dicht gefolgt von Captain America in voller Montur einschließlich Schild.

Beinahe überzeugt noch zu träumen, rubbelte Tony sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, doch die Szene vor ihm blieb dieselbe. Bruce sah ein klitzekleines bisschen grün um die Nase aus und Steve machte den Eindruck er würde gerade eine Festung in Feindeshand erstürmen, nicht das Schlafzimmer eines geschrumpften Milliardärs.

„Alles klar bei euch?“, fragte Tony ein wenig nuschelnd und befreite seine Beine aus der Bettdecke, die wie so oft versucht hatte ihn zu fesseln während er arglos vor sich hin schlief.

„Gott sei Dank.“ Bruce ließ sich neben Tony aufs Bett fallen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die Thor alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Tonys Augenbrauen verschwanden praktisch unter seinem verwuschelten Pony, während er einen unsicheren Blick in Richtung Captain America warf.

„Öhm. Guten Morgen?“, erwiderte Tony und Bruce stieß ein Geräusch aus, dass entweder ein unterdrücktes Lachen oder ein kleines Schluchzen war. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Tony nach und als er keine Antwort bekam, wandte er sich wie selbstverständlich an JARVIS.

„Sir, wie es scheint sind Loki und Mr. Lokison verschwunden. Keine Hinweise auf gewaltsames Eindringen, keine Nachricht über einen möglichen Aufenthaltsort.“ Tony wand sich aus Bruce Umarmung und sprang aus dem Bett.

Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Loki nicht so einfach abhauen würde, nicht nachdem er ihn gestern Nacht gesucht und gefunden hatte nur weil er nicht in seinem Bett gewesen war, hierfür musste es eine logische Begründung geben.

„Wir müssen los“, meldet sich Steve zu Wort und Tony, der gerade aus Lokis leerem Schlafzimmer, in eine ebenso leere Küche gerannt war, wirbelte zu ihm herum. 

„Los? Wohin? Wieso?“ Eine Unmenge an Fragen wirbelte durch seinen Kopf, doch er beschränkte sich erst mal auf die naheliegenden. 

„Ein Notruf von SHIELD, oder eher von dem was von SHIELD noch übrig ist. Es geht um Lokis Zepter“, antwortete Bruce, obwohl Cap ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Tony runzelte die Stirn. Lokis Zepter? Was war denn das bitte schön?

„Das Zepter mit dem er versucht hat New York zu übernehmen“, stellte Cap fest und Tony wurde klar, dass er die Fragen gerade laut gestellt hatte.

Tonys Gedanken rasten wie üblich, doch hauptsächlich machte er sich Sorgen um Loki und Jörmungandr. Wo konnten die beiden nur hin verschwunden sein? Und vor allem weshalb? Plötzlich brachte ihn Caps noch immer finsterer Gesichtsausdruck auf einen Gedanken, der ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ob der Captain wohl glaubte, dass die beiden Ereignisse etwas miteinander zu tun hatten?

Inzwischen hatte er sich auf Bruce‘ Drängen hin angezogen und war mit den beiden hoch zur Gemeinschaftsebene gefahren.

Steve bellte noch immer Befehle in Richtung JARVIS, der zunehmend verschnupft antwortete. Anscheinend plante Captain America gerade zwei Missionen parallel. Eine um Loki ausfindig zu machen und eine um das Zepter zu suchen.

Der Aufzug kam zum Stehen und Tony fand sich mitten drin im organisierten Chaos wieder. Nat und Bucky schienen auf den ersten Blick die Einzigen zu sein, die weiterhin in sich ruhten, auch wenn Bucky mehr denn je einem Cyborg ähnelte.

Sam und Rhodey waren beide sofort damit beschäftigt auf Cap einzureden, doch der schien sich nicht erweichen zu lassen.

„Es reicht.“ Steve brüllte nicht, doch sein Tonfall war scharf genug um den Raum zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Nat, Clint, Sam ihr fliegt zum Kühlschrank und nehmt euch dieses Zepter vor. Nehmt Bruce mit für den Fall der Fälle. Bucky, Thor, ihr kommt mit mir, wir gehen Loki suchen. Rhodey du bleibst hier und passt auf Tony auf bis Pepper hier ist, dann schließt du dich uns an. Ende der Diskussion. Auf jetzt.“ Ein wenig mürrisch fügten sich die Avengers, doch Tony war alles andere als begeistert.

„Ich will mit. Ich will auch wissen, was los ist“, protestierte er laut, doch abgesehen von Bruce, der nur bedauernd die Schultern zuckte und dann Nat und Clint in Richtung Quinjet folgte, schien ihm keiner zu zuhören. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung machte sich in Tonys Bauch breit, zusammen mit dem trotzigen Gefühl, dass Loki ihn nie einfach hier stehen lassen würde.

Tony kämpfte die Tränen nieder und versuchte sich nicht wie ein Kind aufzuführen. Dann murmelte er deutlich leiser: „Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser. Rhodey kann gleich mitgehen. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer.“ Dann drehte er sich um und flüchtete in den Lift bevor Cap die Chance hatte ihm noch irgendwelche Befehle zu geben. 

Statt zu Lokis Quartier zurückzukehren, fuhr Tony jedoch hinunter in die Garage. Wenn er Recht hatte, dann würden Cap und die Anderen einen Wagen nehmen um zum Flughafen hinüber zu fahren, wo seine restlichen Maschinen standen. Mehr als ein Quinjet gleichzeitig fand einfach keinen Platz auf seinem Dach und so wie es aussah, war der für die Mission findet Lokis Zepter vorgesehen. Tonys Plan A hatte nur den Haken, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, welches Transportmittel Cap bevorzugen würde, doch die meisten seiner Sportflitzer und Oldtimer konnte er ausschließen. 

Auf gut Glück wählte Tony einen der Transporter, die langweilig genug aussahen um Steve als Fahrer zu verdienen und kletterte in den Kofferraum. Keiner der Avengers würde viel Gepäck haben.

Tony hoffte sehr nicht auf Plan B ausweichen zu müssen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass JARVIS sich erst Mal weigern würde ihn in einem seiner Anzüge fliegen zu lassen, beziehungsweise zu fliegen, doch er würde es im Zweifel darauf ankommen lassen. Plan C beinhaltete den Versuch Rhodey, oder noch schlimmer Pepper, dazu zu überreden, dass er unbedingt mit nach Loki suchen musste.

Allerdings war ihm schon klar, dass keiner dieser Pläne große Erfolgsaussichten hatte.

Tony hörte den Aufzug und hoffte inständig die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben. Gleichzeitig überlegte er sich ob er wohl selber würde fahren können, sollte Cap sich für eines der anderen Fahrzeuge entscheiden.

Thors Schritte waren lauter als die von Steve und Tony konnte nur ahnen, dass Bucky bei ihnen war. Rhodey war wahrscheinlich noch irgendwo oben und suchte nach ihm. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein bester Freund nicht auf die Idee kam, dass Tony sich längst abgesetzt hatte. Und dass JARVIS ihn nicht verriet.

Das Auto wackelte ein wenig und Tony atmete erleichtert aus. Steve klemmte sich hinters Steuer, obwohl Bucky ihm anbot zu fahren. Thor war ungewöhnlich still. Erst als der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte, kam Tony der Gedanke, dass er sich irgendwie an Bord des Quinjets würde schleichen müssen, ohne dass ihn irgendwer bemerkte. Nun ja eine Herausforderung nach der anderen.

Die Fahrt zum Rollfeld dauerte für Tony unendlich lange. Der Kofferraum war ganz schön unbequem und alles in allem, war diese ganze Aktion nicht halb so aufregend wie das im Film immer aussah. Stattdessen war es muffig und ruckelte wie blöd.

Als das Auto schließlich zum Stehen kam und der Motor erstarb, fiel Tony auf, dass er gar nicht wusste, ob man den Kofferraum überhaupt von innen öffnen konnte. Blöder Fehler gestand er sich ein und tastete die Klappe erfolglos ab. Die drei Avengers waren inzwischen ausgestiegen und Tony wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte.

Seufzend suchte er nach dem Mechanismus, der die Rückbank zur Hälfte umlegte und zog so fest er konnte. Der Sitz klappte nach vorn und Tony wusste, dass zumindest Bucky diese Bewegung bemerkt haben musste.

Dennoch kraxelte er nach vorn und öffnete die Tür. Ein Sprung brachte ihn auf den Boden doch bevor er sich überlegen konnte wie es weiter ging, kamen zwei rote Stiefel in sein Blickfeld. Tony sah auf und schluckte schwer. Captain America war nicht begeistert. So viel konnte er problemlos aus seinem Blick lesen. Dennoch schob Tony den Unterkiefer vor und erwiderte den Blick des Super Soldaten ohne weg zu sehen. Steve würde schon merken, dass Tony sich nicht einfach wie ein kleines Kind behandeln lassen würde. 

Ein Schnauben aus Buckys Richtung ließ Tony beinahe den Blickkontakt unterbrechen, doch er hielt sich im letzten Moment davon ab weg zu schauen. 

„Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?“, brach Steve schließlich das Schweigen und Tony zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er kannte diesen Tonfall. Von Howard. Er endete gewöhnlich mit einem kalten Waschlappen auf seiner Wange während Jarvis leise vor sich hin schimpfte und Tony sich ausrechnete wie lange es noch dauern würde bis er volljährig wäre und von zu Hause weg konnte.

Dennoch weigerte er sich, genau wie bei Howard, einfach so klein bei zu geben. Er wollte Loki finden. Erst recht wenn Cap so tat, als wäre der Trickster persönlich für die Krise verantwortlich, die sich gerade am Horizont abzuzeichnen begann. Nicht dass Tony wirklich verstand, weshalb ein verschwundenes Zepter einen solchen Aufstand wert war. Das klang eher nach den langweiligen Dingen für die SHIELD zuständig war, als nach einem Fall für die Avengers. Wobei SHIELD ja gar nicht mehr existierte, oder doch? Tony hatte sich bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht jemanden nach den Einzelheiten zu fragen, doch er wusste, dass HYDRA einen großen Anteil daran hatte und ging deswegen davon aus, dass ihm außer Loki ohnehin niemand die ganze Geschichte erzählen würde.

„Ich komme mit. Das müsste doch selbst für dich offensichtlich sein“, schnappte Tony zurück und rechnete halb damit, dass auf seinem Grabstein stehen würde, dass er Captain America zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. 

Stattdessen brach Bucky an Steve Seite in einen ausgewachsenen Lachanfall aus. Tonys Blick huschte schnell über den Winter Soldier und dann zu Thor hinüber, der aussah als wüsste er auch nicht, was Bucky so lustig fand. Cap blickte drein als hätte er gerade einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und Tony schaffte es bei all dem nicht den Mund zu halten.

„Wollen wir dann los, oder habt ihr es euch anders überlegt und ihr wollt Loki jetzt doch nicht suchen?“ Steve hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit mittlerweile Bucky zugewandt und runzelte die Stirn. Der japste inzwischen nur noch unterbrochen von leisem Kichern. 

„Sorry Stevie“, nuschelte er irgendwann und zwinkerte Tony zu. Der wusste nicht so recht wie er darauf reagieren sollte, doch Bucky sprach schon weiter. „Aber zu sehen wie dich der Dreikäsehoch niederstarrt. Ist dir klar wie ähnlich er dir grade sieht?“, wieder schnaubte Bucky und nun zuckten auch Tonys Mundwinkel während Cap entnervt auf seinen besten Freund hinabsah.

„Also das ist mir jetzt zu dumm“, endschied er dann und wandte sich ab. „Wenn ihr Verrückten nichts Besseres vorhabt, ich gehe jetzt Loki jagen und ein wenig Unterstützung wäre sehr willkommen. Tony, du bleibst im Quinjet, und wenn ich dich an deinen Sitz fesseln muss, du kommst uns nicht in die Quere verstanden? Gut“, schloss er dann als Tony brav nickte und hinter Bucky hersprang der sich Steve inzwischen angeschlossen hatte. „Ach und jemand sollte Rhodey anrufen“, befahl Cap dann noch über die Schulter hinweg.

Tony sah zu Bucky auf, der ihm eine Hand zum Abklatschen hinhielt und schlug dankbar, und ein ganzes Stück erleichtert, ein.

 

Clint

Clint war eigentlich kein Frühaufsteher, doch irgendetwas hatte ihn früher als sonst aus den Federn geholt. Die Gemeinschaftsebene war völlig verwaist und nach der Sonne, die gerade erst anfing durch die Fenster zu blitzen, war höchstens Steve schon auf und lief Mal wieder um den Block, oder vielleicht auch um die Stadt.

Auch von Sir Hiss war nichts mehr zu sehen, dabei hatte es gestern Abend so ausgesehen als könnte Lokis Sohn sich nicht mal lange genug auf den Füßen halten um sich eine Cola zu holen. 

Clint gähnte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kaffeemaschine. Wenn er schon wach war, konnte er den Tag genauso gut schon beginnen. 

„JARVIS, ist außer mir noch irgendwer wach?“, fragte er mit einem weiteren Gähnen. 

„Abgesehen von Captain Rogers nicht“, antwortete die AI. Clint nickte und sah dem Wasser beim Kochen zu.

„Tony nach wie vor ein Schulkind?“, fragte Clint als er sich mit seinem Kaffee auf die Theke setzte. JARVIS bestätigte und ließ ihn auf dem Bildschirm in der Kühlschranktür für ein paar Sekunden einen friedlich schlafenden Tony sehen. 

Clint nippte an der dampfenden Flüssigkeit als sein Handy zu vibrieren begann. Stirnrunzelnd manövrierte er das StarkPhone aus seiner Hosentasche und sah den SHIELD-Adler auf dem Display kreisen.   
„JARVIS?“, fragte er bevor er den Anruf entgegennahm, nur für den Fall der Fälle. 

„Es scheint sich um eine Konferenzschaltung mit Captain Rogers zu handeln.“ Die AI schien nun auf dem Kühlschrankbildschirm durch diverse Überwachungskameras der Stadt zu zappen, bis sie schließlich eine gefunden hatte, die Steve mit dem Handy am Ohr zeigte. Clint gluckste leicht erheitert von der Vorstellung, dass Tonys AI sich mal eben in die Kamerasysteme der Stadt einhackte.

„Ich hoffe bloß du machst keine Anstalten in Richtung SkyNet“, scherzte er wenn auch ein klein wenig echte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mitschwingen mochte. JARVIS schien ein wenig beleidigt zu sein, zumindest meinte Clint das aus seiner nächsten Feststellung herauszuhören.

„Ich könnte mir keinen Grund vorstellen einen Terminator zu schicken um die Mutter meines Erzfeindes zur Strecke zu bringen, meine Programmierung liefert da viel einleuchtendere Methoden.“ Nicht wirklich beruhigt nahm Clint den Anruf entgegen.

„Endlich.“ Steve klang ein wenig genervt und wie Clint auf dem Bildschirm sehen konnte, hatte er sich inzwischen auf den Weg zurück zum Turm gemacht.

„Was gibt’s?“, fragte Clint, doch es war nicht Steve, der antwortete. Stattdessen drang einen Stimme an sein Ohr, von der Clint lange Zeit geglaubt hatte sie für immer verloren zu haben. Bis ausgerechnet Loki ihn eines Besseren belehrte.

„Wir haben ein Problem.“ Agent Phil Coulson klang so nüchtern wie eh und je und doch lief ein Schauer über Clints Rücken. Seinen ehemaligen Ausbilder aus der Ferne frisch und vor allem lebendig zu sehen, war ein Schlag in die Magengrube gewesen, der die ersten zarten Triebe an Vertrauen in Sachen Loki zum Sprießen gebracht hatte. Jetzt seine Stimme zu hören war schlimmer. Viel schlimmer. 

Clint hatte gedacht die Wut darüber, dass Phil es nicht für nötig befunden hatte ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er noch am Leben war, wäre inzwischen verraucht, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Heiß und rot flammte sie jetzt wieder auf und Clint hatte alle Mühe einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, während Phil berichtete, dass Lokis Zepter verschwunden war. 

Clint umklammerte das Telefon so fest, dass es knackte, doch wie üblich hielt Tonys Technik den Anforderungen, die eine Truppe wie die Avengers stellte, stand. Auch wenn es ihm bisher nicht gelungen war ein Handy zu konstruieren, dass zu hundert Prozent Donnergott-sicher war, hatte er sich doch auf dem besten Weg dahin befunden bevor dieser ganze Schlamassel anfing.

„Clint, bist du noch da?“ Das war wieder Steves Stimme. Clint zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und wünschte Nat wäre bei ihm. 

„Ja, Cap“, bestätigte er dann und zuckte selbst beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. So kalt und leblos hatte er sich zuletzt angehört als er mit Nat vor Furys Büro darauf gewartet hatte zu hören, was genau er nach der Gehirnwäsche durch Loki noch an Zukunftsaussichten bei SHIELD hatte.

„Schaff alle in den Konferenzraum, wir müssen unsere Strategie festlegen“, befahl Steve in seinem schönsten Captain America Tonfall. Clint bestätigte und war schon dabei JARVIS um einen Weckruf zu bitten als die AI sich ein wenig zögernd zu Wort meldete.

„Sirs, wie es scheint befindet sich Loki nicht innerhalb meines Wirkungskreises“, stellte die AI fest. Clint braucht nur eine Sekunde um sich daran zu erinnern, dass Loki auf Tonys Drängen hin inzwischen in den Avengers-Alarm einbezogen war. Dann wurde ihm der Rest der Aussage bewusst.

„Loki ist verschwunden?“ Clints Stimme überschlug sich fast und Steve ließ sich zu einem Kraftausdruck hinreißen, der Tony im Normalfall sicher zu einem spitzen Kommentar gebracht hätte.

„Ich bin gleich da“, informierte Cap den Bogenschützen und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Clint schob sein Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche und war nicht im Mindesten überrascht Nat durch die Tür eilen zu sehen. Er fragte sich, auch nach all den Jahren in denen er seine Freundin inzwischen kannte, immer noch wie sie es hinbekam, selbst in völlig unvorhergesehenen Situationen wie dieser hier, trotzdem perfekt gestylt aufzutreten. 

Er konnte sich nur an eine einzige Gelegenheit erinnern bei der er sie je mit zerwuschelten Haaren und ohne eine Spur Make-Up gesehen hatte. Der Blick den die Assassine ihm zuwarf vertrieb jedoch jeden Gedanken an die Vergangenheit und brachte ihn zügiger in Alarmbereitschaft als ein Tritt in den Hintern.

„Loki ist verschwunden. Coulson hat gemeldet, dass das Zepter fort ist. Cap will uns alle im Konferenzraum sehen“, berichtete er so knapp wie möglich. Nat hob eine Augenbraue und er musste sich beeilen um mit ihren langen Schritten mithalten zu können.

Wenig später saß Clint wieder einmal am Steuer seines Quinjets und hoffte, dass Steve sich irrte. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Loki etwas mit dem verschwundenen Zepter zu tun hatte, doch es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass das Timing zu perfekt war um Zufall zu sein.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Tony

Der Anruf bei Rhodey war schnell getätigt und wie sich herausstellte nicht nötig. JARVIS hatte Tonys besten Freund bereits über dessen Aufenthaltsort informiert, sobald der Soldat auf die Idee gekommen war die AI um Hilfe zu bitten.

War Maschine war bereits in der Luft und auf dem Weg zum Quinjet als dieser sich anmutig in die Lüfte erhob. Tony war im ersten Moment begeistert in der Flugmaschine zu sitzen, von der er bisher nur die Blaupausen gesehen hatte, doch niemand ließ ihn das Ding während des Fluges auseinandernehmen, obwohl er bestimmt ein paar Dinge hätte verbessern können.

Tony war sich außerdem nicht sicher, weshalb Bucky sich auf seine Seite geschlagen hatte. Es schien fast als wäre der Winter Soldier seit Tony sich in ein Kind verwandelt hatte stets zur Stelle um ihn gegen Steve zu verteidigen. Eine Tatsache, die Tony zu gleichen Teilen neugierig und nervös machte.

Jetzt gerade saß Bucky neben ihm und bot ihm aus einer Tüte mit schokoladenüberzogenen Blaubeeren an. Tony hatte keine Ahnung ob er die Dinger mochte, also probierte er und schenkte dem Winter Soldier ein dankbares Lächeln.

Thor saß den beiden gegenüber und sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Tony fragte sich gerade wie er wohl am besten aus dem Donnergott herausbekommen könnte, was Loki wohl seiner Meinung nach vorhatte, doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf. 

„Fliegt Steve etwa dieses Flugzeug?“, fragte er und Bucky hätte schon unterbelichtet sein müssen um nicht mitzubekommen, wie wenig begeistert der geschrumpfte Wissenschaftler von dieser   
Begebenheit war.

„Sir, ich kann versichern, dass Captain Rogers keine Anstalten macht den Quinjet in den Atlantik zu stürzen. Abgesehen davon würde meine Programmierung nicht gestatten eine solche Tat zu gewähren“, meldete sich JARVIS zu Wort von dem Tony bisher gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er auch an Bord war.

„Na vielen Dank auch für das Vertrauen“, brummte Cap aus dem Cockpit. Bucky sah aus als wüsste er nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Thor dagegen sah sich wie so oft verwirrt um wenn JARVIS mal wieder an einem neuen Ort auftauchte. Tony dagegen war einfach nur erleichtert seine Stimme zu hören.

„Hey du bist ja auch hier. Wie lange noch bis Rhodey uns einholt?“, fragte Tony und schnappte sich eine weitere Blaubeere. Bucky hatte die Tüte inzwischen zwischen die beiden Sitze geklemmt und Tony nahm das als offene Einladung sich zu bedienen.

„Nach meinen Berechnungen sollte Colonel Rhodes in etwa fünfzehn Minuten zu uns stoßen, Sir“, antwortete JARVIS und Tony bedankte sich während seine Gedanken schon wieder in fünfzig verschiedene Richtungen abdrifteten. 

„Wann genau sind Loki und Kaa denn verschwunden?“, fragte er dann ins Blaue hinein. Bucky zuckte die Achseln und wieder war es JARVIS der antwortete. Offenbar hatte Loki Tony ins Bett gebracht und noch eine ganze Weile an seinem Bett gestanden bevor er den Kopf gehoben hatte, als würde er etwas hören, obwohl keiner von JARVIS Sensoren etwas aufgefangen hatte und hatte sich dann von jetzt auf gleich in Luft aufgelöst. Zum selben Zeitpunkt war sein Sohn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden wo er anscheinend dabei gewesen war Clints Rubik’s Cube auseinander zu nehmen, weil er es nicht schaffte das Rätsel des bunten Würfels zu lösen.

Tony wünschte sich er hätte daran gedacht sein Stark Pad mitzunehmen um sich die Überwachungsaufnahmen ansehen zu können, doch er verließ sich erst Mal auf JARVIS Beschreibung. Wenn Loki freiwillig gegangen war, dann steckte zumindest Freya eher nicht dahinter.

Steve schien fest entschlossen zu sein, dass Loki hinter dem Verschwinden seines Zepters steckte und Tony fiel es schwer da schlüssige Gegenargumente zu bringen. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er einfach wusste, dass Loki nichts mehr mit dem magischen Leuchtstab des Schicksals zu tun haben wollte. Woher er dieses Wissen nahm, war ihm zwar schleierhaft, doch er hatte sich bisher in Bezug auf Loki nicht geirrt und würde hoffentlich nicht jetzt damit anfangen. 

 

Sam

Von JARVIS Alarm aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, war etwas woran sich Sam auch nach den Monaten, die er inzwischen mit den anderen Avengern zusammenwohnte, noch nicht gewöhnt hatte. Jedes Mal wenn die AI ihn ansprach stand er praktisch senkrecht im Bett und hatte zu Beginn nicht selten schon eine Waffe im Anschlag gehabt bevor ihm wieder einfiel, wo er war.

Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich deswegen so gut in Buckys nächtliche Aussetzer hineinversetzen, weil er selbst auch nicht gerade unbeschadet aus dem Krieg zurückgekommen war. 

Sam schüttelte sich und versuchte JARVIS zu lauschen, der gerade mit besorgtem Unterton nachfragte, ob bei ihm auch alle sin Ordnung war.

Sam winkte ab. Es war immer wieder verrückt wie menschlich Tonys Computerprogramm sich doch anhörte. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte Sam erwartet, dass irgendwo im Turm ein Kerl namens Jarvis hockte und den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tat als die Überwachungsmonitore im Auge zu behalten und nach Lust und Laune mit den Bewohnern zu plaudern, wenn er nicht gerade für Tony einkaufte, oder mit der Iron Legion übte.

Die Neuigkeit, dass sowohl Loki als auch sein Zepter verschwunden war, und wie sich herausstellte fehlte von dem reptilienhaften Sohn des Lügengottes auch jede Spur, weckte Sam schneller und effektiver als er sich das je hätte vorstellen können.

Auch wenn er bei Lokis erstem Auftritt als Bösewicht noch kein Avenger gewesen war, so hatte er doch die Zerstörung im Fernsehen gesehen und genug Geschichten gehört um sich ein Bild davon zu machen. Allerdings hatte er so seine Schwierigkeiten den zwar stets zu gefährlichen Streichen aufgelegten Loki, den er kannte, mit dem Loki unter einen Hut zu bringen, der mal eben die Weltherrschaft anstrebte bloß weil Daddy Thor lieber hatte.

Steves Breefing war wie so oft kurz und schmerzfrei. Sam fragte sich immer noch ob der Captain seine Reden im Geheimen vorbereitete und dann im richtigen Augenblick die richtige Nummer abspulte, doch er bezweifelte es mit jedem Mal mehr.

Dass er mit Clint, Nat und Bruce nach dem Zepter suchen sollte, war Sam auf der einen Seite nur recht. Auf der anderen fühlte es sich falsch an Steves Rückendeckung aufzugeben. Allerdings wusste Sam auch, dass Bucky den Job sicher genauso gut machte wie er selbst, wenn nicht sogar besser.

Sam sah jedoch Tonys Wutanfall kommen, bevor Steve den Mund ganz geschlossen hatte. Wenn er irgendetwas in seiner Zeit im Turm gelernt hatte, dann, dass man Tony Stark nicht zurücklassen konnte. Zumindest nicht wenn man davon absah in KO zu schlagen oder ans Bett zu fesseln. Wobei er dieses mentale Bild nun wirklich nicht gebraucht hatte.

Ohne zu murren folgte Sam seinem Team und wünschte sich nur, dass Tony über Nacht einen Blick auf seine Flügel hätte werfen können. Der neue Prototyp zickte noch immer ganz schön rum und Sam mochte das Gefühl nicht auf einer wichtigen Mission nicht zu hundert Prozent leistungsfähig zu sein.


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Tony

Der Quinjet pflügte durch die Wolken und Tony begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen nach welcher Art von Spuren Steve eigentlich suchte. Es war ja nicht so als würde Loki eine Fährte hinterlassen wie eine Herde aufgescheuchter Gnus in der Savanne. Gerade als er diese Frage stellen wollte, öffnete sich die Heckklappe des Jets und ein unangenehmer Windzug fuhr durch seine Haare. Ein dumpfes Klonk erklang und die inzwischen vertraute Gestalt von War Maschine landete etwas holprig und fast auf Thors Füßen.

„Ups. Tschuldigung“, erklang Rhodeys Stimme noch von der Rüstung gedämpft bevor sich die Heckklappe wieder schloss und Tonys bester Freund sein Visier hochklappte. Der Blick, den er Tony zuwarf, war zu gleichen Teilen erleichtert, wütend und resigniert wenn Tony ihn richtig deutete, doch vorerst bekam er keine Standpauke.

„Wie sieht es aus, wohin geht die Reise?“, fragte er dann und zu Tonys Erstaunen gab Steve tatsächlich eine Antwort in Längen und Breitengraden von sich.

Vor seinem inneren Auge breitete sich ungefragt eine Weltkarte aus und wie von selbst folgte er den Linien mit den genannten Zahlen zu einem Punkt, der nicht den geringsten Sinn zu machen schien.   
„Grönland?“, fragte er dann und sämtliche Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. Buckys berechnend, Thors verständnislos und verwirrt und Rhodeys baff erstaunt. 

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Bucky nach und Tony konnte nur die Schultern zucken. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass nicht jeder aus Längen und Breitengraden exakt einen Ort auf einer Karte bestimmen konnte und weshalb sein Kopf dazu in der Lage war, wollte er lieber gar nicht so genau wissen. Schließlich war es wie so oft JARVIS, der ihn vor peinlichen Erklärungen rettete.

„Ganz recht, Sir, wie es scheint befindet sich Lokis Signatur genau auf dieser Insel.“ Tony runzelte die Stirn.

„Signatur?“, fragte er dann und schaute von einem Avenger zum nächsten. Diesmal war es an Bucky die Achseln zu zucken. Rhodey murmelte irgendetwas, das vage nach Peilsender klang in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Es war Steve der sich schließlich erbarmte und Tony eine Antwort gab.

„Du und Bruce habt an einer Möglichkeit gebastelt Magie aufzustöbern. Es funktioniert noch nicht so wie ihr das wolltet, aber zumindest Lokis Signal konntet ihr einprogrammieren bevor diese ganze Kindernummer hier angefangen hat.“ Tonys Augenbrauen schossen hinauf zu seinem Haaransatz während er durchdachte, was für Möglichkeiten es dem Team eröffnen würde, wenn sie Magie orten konnten.

„Cool. Meint ihr damit kann man auch das Zepter finden?“, fragte er dann nach. Steve warf ihm aus dem Cockpit einen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen beeindruckt und zweifelnd lag und griff dann nach seinem Funkgäret.

„Clint, bitte kommen.“ Tony hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu während Steve dem anderen Piloten erklärte, dass sie vielleicht eine Idee hatten wie man das Zepter finden könnte ohne groß zu suchen. Stattdessen konzentrierte sich Tony lieber auf seinen besten Freund, der sich inzwischen aus seinem Anzug gepellt hatte und mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.

„Was genau hast du dir dabei gedacht dich hier einzuschleichen?“, fragte der dann und Tony fühlte sich wieder einmal unangenehm an Howard erinnert. Weil er beim besten Willen nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, blieb Tony still und holte sich eine weitere Blaubeere.

„Tony, ich rede mit dir“, hakte Rhodey nach und Tony zog die Schultern an. Der sarkastische Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, war ganz bestimmt nicht dazu geeignet die Situation zu entschärfen und nicht zum ersten Mal seit er an diesem Tag aufgewacht war, wünschte er sich Loki zur Seite. Der wusste immer genau was er sagen musste um die Leute um ihn herum dazu zu bringen nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen. Eine Fähigkeit um die Tony ihn ganz schön beneidete. Rhodey schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen und kam einen Schritt auf Tony zu.

„Ich wollte mit“, quietschte der beinahe und biss sich dann auf die Lippen. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich ein wenig mehr in Buckys Richtung, der, ungünstiger Weise, nicht zwischen ihm und Rhodey saß.

„Rhodes, ich glaube das genügt“, meldete sich der Winter Soldier zu Wort als Rhodey einen weiteren Schritt auf Tony zu machte und der sich praktisch hinter seinem Metallarm zu verstecken begann. Rhodey blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann sackte er ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Entschuldige, Tony“, sagte er dann um einiges leiser und ging in die Knie um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein, wie Loki das so oft machte. Tony beobachtete den Soldaten genau und wagte sich schließlich wieder aus Buckys Schatten heraus. Wie es schien war Rhodeys Zorn weit genug abgekühlt um nicht mehr akut gefährlich zu sein. Allerdings hatte sich Tony was solche Sachen anging auch schon mehr als einmal geirrt.

„Wir sollten Pepper anrufen bevor sie vor Sorge durchdreht“, stellte Rhodey auf einmal fest und ein seltsamer Stich fuhr durch Tonys Brustkorb.

„Ich mach das schon“, hörte er sich selber sagen noch bevor er den Entschluss bewusst gefasst hatte. Dennoch streckte er die Hand nach Rhodeys Handy aus und der zögerte keine Sekunde bevor er es ihm gab.

Tony drehte das Telefon einmal um seine Achse, stellte ein wenig beleidigt fest, dass es kein StarkPhone war und wischte dann über das Display. Die Passworteingabeseite blinkte auf und Tony pustete kurz nach oben um seinen Pony aus seinen Augen zu bekommen bevor er den Code eintippte, der ihm durch den Kopf ging. Das Handy gab einen Piepton von sich und ließ sich ohne zu murren entsperren. Rhodey fiel die Kinnlade herunter doch Tony hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. 

Er war bereits dabei auf der Suche nach Peppers Nummer durch Rhodeys Kontakte zu scrollen, als der schließlich seine Stimme wieder fand und lauthals fragte woher zum Geier Tony sein Passwort kannte. Tony warf seinem besten Freund nur einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu und tippte dann auf Peppers Namen.

Erst als er das vertraute Tuten einer entstehenden Verbindung hörte, fiel Tony auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er zu ihr sagen sollte.

Zu spät. Es klickte und Peppers Stimme meldete sich. Tony musste kein Genie sein um zu hören, dass sie bereits anfing in Panik zu geraten und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf fragte er sich, ob Rhodey   
sie wohl jemals anrief wenn nicht gerade die Welt unterging. 

„Hi Pep. Ich bin’s“, meldete er sich zu Wort bevor ihm einfiel, dass Jarvis es nicht leiden konnte wenn er so ans Telefon ging. Irgendetwas von wegen, es sei unhöflich den Menschen am anderen Ende raten zu lassen, wer da am Hörer war. „Ähm. Ich meine hier ist Tony Stark an Rhodeys Telefon“, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken noch immer bei Jarvis und erntete damit ein amüsiertes Schnauben von Rhodey sowie ein Grinsen von Bucky. Tony verdrehte die Augen, löste seinen Sicherheitsgurt und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und die Gruppe.

„Tony? Wo um Himmels Willen steckst du?“, fragte Pepper und Tony zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. 

„Ich bin im Quinjet. Hör mal, mach dir keine Sorgen Okay? Cap und die anderen passen schon auf mich auf und du hast bestimmt was Besseres zu tun als für mich den Babysitter zu spielen.“ Pepper war seltsam still, doch irgendwie konnte Tony allein an der Art wie sie schwieg ausmachen, dass sie sauer war.

„Verdammt noch Mal, Tony, wie bist du in diesen Flieger gekommen?“ Wieder zuckte Tony zusammen, bevor er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme antwortete: „Ich hab mich eingeschlichen.“ Ein wenig unverständliches Gemurmel ertönte bevor Pepper sich räusperte.

„Na schön“, sagte sie dann und Tony hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass die Sache noch nicht ausgestanden war. „Gib mir bitte Rhodey ja, und sei vorsichtig hörst du?“ Tony nickte bevor ihm einfiel, dass Pepper ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, mach ich. Mach dir keine Sorgen Pep“, wiederholte er, bevor er zu Rhodey hinübertrabte und ihm das Handy reichte.

Der nahm das Telefon entgegen als könnte es ihn beißen und hielt es etwa eine Handbreit von seinem Ohr weg nachdem er sich gemeldet hatte. 

Für einen Moment war Tony verwirrt, dann hörte er Peppers Stimme laut und deutlich, obwohl er das Handy nicht länger ans Ohr presste. Tony schluckte und zog sich zu Bucky zurück, während Rhodey mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck der Gardinenpredigt zum Thema Babysitten lauschte. 

„Mann, da bist du aber glimpflich davongekommen“, stellte Bucky nach einer Weile beeindruckt fest während Pepper noch immer in voller Lautstärke mit Rhodey schimpfte. Tony nickte nur und hoffte, dass Pepper sich wieder beruhigt haben würde bevor er ihr das nächste Mal gegenüber stand. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendetwas bauen um sie milde zu stimmen.

Schließlich ließ Rhodey das Handy wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden und rieb sich das Ohr.

„Vom Funkloch gerettet“, murmelte er dann, bevor er sich auf den Sitz auf Tonys anderer Seite fallen ließ und dankbar eine Blaubeere entgegen nahm.

 

Natasha

Die Nachricht, dass sowohl Loki als auch das Chitauri-Zepter verschwunden waren, ließ Nat, wie üblich, nach außen hin völlig kalt. In ihrem Kopf jedoch jagte jedoch ein Gedanke den anderen. Im Gegensatz zu Steve kam sie jedoch nicht zu dem Schluss, dass Loki direkt mit dem Verschwinden des Zepters zu tun hatte. Viel eher nahm sie an, dass der Trickster durch irgendeinen Hokus-Pokus herausgefunden hatte, dass das Zepter fort war und beschlossen der Sache auf eigene Faust auf den Grund zu gehen.

Dass auch Jörmungandr verschwunden war, bereitete ihr da schon eher Kopfzerbrechen. Wenn ihre Theorie Loki betreffend stimmte, dann müsste der Schlangengestaltwandler entweder mit ihm gegangen sein, oder und das war deutlich beunruhigender, er hatte mit dem Verschwinden des Zepters aus einer Hochsicherheitseinrichtung zu tun.

Allerdings gab es da auch immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sowohl Vater als auch Sohn unschuldig waren und einer ihrer altbekannten Feinde, HYDRA, oder AIM, möglicherweise auch ein neuer Spieler für den Einbruch verantwortlich war. 

Ohne weitere Fakten hielt Nat sich mit eiserner Disziplin davon ab Theorien aufzustellen, die sich doch als blanke Spekulation herausstellen würden. Es war immer gefährlich sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen, bevor man sämtliche objektiven Tatsachen kannte.

Coulson hatte nicht übertrieben. Die sogenannte „sichere Einrichtung“ war geradezu dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden. Natashas Augen scannten die Umgebung ohne, dass sie auch nur darüber nachdenken musste und innerhalb kürzester Zeit kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass hier zwar möglicherweise eine Bombe hochgegangen war, doch gewiss handelte es sich nicht um den Stil des Lügengottes. 

Nein sie war sich ziemlich sicher, wenn Loki hier eingebrochen wäre, um sein Zepter wieder in Besitz zu nehmen, dann hätte niemand davon ach nur das Geringste mitbekommen bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre.

Der Funkspruch, dass Tony der Meinung war, dass das Magie-Radar, das er und Bruce zusammengebastelt hatten auch bei Lokis Zepter funktionieren könnte, kam gerade recht um Nats Gedanken in produktivere Bahnen zu lenken. Bruce war mehr als froh etwas zu tun zu haben. Der Hulk schien sich nicht recht wohl dabei zu fühlen Tony zurückzulassen. Seit das Genie geschrumpft war, hatte sich der Große Grüne noch anhänglicher gezeigt als sonst. Nicht dass Nat etwas gegen einen kuschelbedürftigen Hulk hatte. Das half ihr sogar ein wenig mit ihrem eigenen Problem, das mehr damit zu tun hatte, dass sie zwar in der Lage war sich in Sekundenbruchteilen in eine gnadenlose Killerin zu verwandeln, es ihr aber unendlich viel abverlangte über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen und sich einzugestehen, dass auch sie tief drin nur ein Mensch war.

Natashas Funkgerät knackte und Agent Coulson meldete sich zu Wort. Nat hatte sein Auftauchen nach außen hin besser verkraftet als Clint, doch auch sie war erschüttert. 

Natürlich hatte sie sich nachdem Loki damals nach Asgard zurückgeschickt worden war in die Aufzeichnungen des Helicarriers eingeschlichen um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Coulson wirklich tot war. Nichts hätte sie auf die Entdeckung vorbereiten können, die Tony einige Zeit später machte. Offenbar war SHIELD zu haken seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung wenn ihm langweilig war, was laut Pepper immer noch besser war als wenn er auf hilflose Wände schoss.

Bei einem dieser Computerspaziergänge war Tony auf HAITI gestoßen und von da an dachte Nat lieber nicht mehr weiter sondern konzentrierte sich lieber auf das Chaos zu ihren Füßen. Keine Überlebenden. Ein weiterer Punkt, der in Nats Augen gegen Loki sprach. Der Trickster war eine ausgesprochene Drama Queen, was bedeutete, er brauchte immer jemanden, der seine Geschichte erzählte. 

„Agent Romanov wir haben den Kontakt zu Rogers und seinem Team verloren“, meldete sich Coulson nach einer ganzen Weile ergebnisloser Suche zu Wort und Nat wurde kalt. Sie bellte einen Befehl in Richtung Clint und hastete zurück zum Jet wo Bruce schon auf sie wartete. Sein Lächeln rutschte ihm bei ihrem Anblick vom Gesicht, doch er deutete auf einen blinkenden Punkt auf seinem Bildschirm und Nat wusste, dass er das Magiesuchgerät zumindest auf Loki hatte einstellen können. 

„Wir müssen los. Steve geht nicht mehr ans Telefon“, informierte Nat und die Blicke der anderen verrieten nur zu gut wie absonderlich so etwas für Steve war.


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Tony

Der Quinjet erreichte Grönland genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, den JARVIS vorausberechnet hatte und Tony konnte nicht anders als ein wenig Stolz auf die AI zu sein, die er programmiert hatte, oder programmieren würde? Er war sich da gerade nicht so sicher, doch auf jeden Fall war JARVIS spitzenmäßig. Genau das sagte er auch der AI als Cap zur Landung ansetzte. Seltsamerweise bekam er jedoch keine Antwort. Komisch. Ob JARVIS wohl wegen irgendetwas schmollte? Tony grübelte noch darüber nach als sich auch schon die Heckklappe des Jets öffnete.

Sehr zu Tonys Freude schien niemand mehr darauf bestehen zu wollen, dass er beim Wagen, oder in diesem Fall Flugzeug warten sollte. Stattdessen boten ihm sowohl Bucky als auch Rhodey die Hand an um ihm beim Aussteigen behilflich zu sein. Statt zu wählen, sprang Tony jedoch ohne Hilfe zu Boden. Er war schließlich kein Baby mehr.

Tony war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Lokis Signal sie irgendwo ins Nirgendwo geführt hatte. Nach seiner zugegeben begrenzten Erfahrung fanden magische Dinge immer in verlassenen Gegenden statt. 

Obwohl, das Portal oben auf dem Avengers Tower war mitten in der Stadt aufgetaucht. Tony verschob den Gedankengang auf später und sah sich stattdessen um. Es war kalt und ein wenig windig und außer ein paar gelangweilt dreinblickenden Schafen war nichts Lebendiges zu sehen. Dafür aber eine ganze Menge Nebel und in der Ferne ein dunkler Waldrand.

„Lokis Signal kommt von dahinten.“ Steve deutete in Richtung der Nebelwand und Tony lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Thor, du kommst mit mir, War Maschine flieg los und mach Meldung wenn du Loki oder Jörmungandr siehst, Buck, du gibst uns Rückendeckung und bleibst mit Tony im Hintergrund.“ Bucky nickte und schien seine Winter Soldier Maske überzustreifen, bevor er Tony hinter sich schob, Steve und Thor stehen ließ und sich in einem weiten Bogen in Richtung des rot blinkenden Punktes auf seinem Handy zu bewegte. 

Tony fragte sich im Stillen ob er tatsächlich eine Loki-Ortungsapp für die StarkPhones der Avengers geschrieben hatte, doch schon bald war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit Bucky Schritt zu halten um noch denken zu können. 

Plötzlich ging Bucky in die Knie und Tony wäre beinahe über den Assassinen gestolpert. Der warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu und Tony begriff, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

Mit leise leuchtenden Augen kletterte Tony auf Buckys Rücken und achtete dabei sorgsam darauf sich nicht an irgendwelchen versteckten Waffen festzuhalten. Auch wenn er davon ausging, dass Bucky die alle gesichert hatte, er wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen.

Sobald er sicher wie ein junger Koala an Buckys Rücken hing, richtete der sich auf und setze seinen Weg in einem Tempo fort, das Tony die Tränen in die Augen trieb so heftig war der Fahrtwind. Der Wald war bald erreicht und Bucky schlug einen weiten Bogen, bevor er sich langsam und lautlos der Position näherte, die Lokis Magiesignal aussandte. 

Weiter weg als Tony es erwartet hatte, machte sich der Winter Soldier daran einen Baum zu erklettern. Nicht nur irgendeinen Baum stellte Tony nach einer Weile fest, sondern den höchsten weit und breit, der Äste hatte, die das Gewicht des Scharfschützen tragen würden. 

Tony warf einen Blick nach unten und bereute es sofort. Er hatte nie Höhenangst gehabt und sich mehr als einmal über Leute lustig gemacht, die grün um die Nase wurden wenn sie auch nur auf einen Stuhl steigen mussten, doch die Wipfel eines Baumes waren seltsamerweise etwas völlig anderes als New York von der Spitze seines Turmes aus zu betrachten. 

Hier gab es keinen Anzug, der ihn auffangen würde, wenn er abrutschen sollte. Instinktiv krallte sich Tony noch mehr an den Mann, der ihn trug. Bucky gab keinen Laut von sich doch wenige Minuten später erreichte er anscheinend die Position, die er gesucht hatte. Tony warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und erkannte in der Ferne eine Lichtung auf der mehrere Gestalten herumwuselten. Er konnte allerdings nicht sagen ob das Rehe, Menschen oder Aliens waren, doch Bucky erkannte offenbar genug um Tony am Stamm des Baumes abzusetzen und sich der Länge nach auf dem leicht nach oben gekrümmten Ast auszustrecken.

Das Gewehr im Anschlag und noch immer still wie der Winter, tippte der Soldat einige Male gegen den Kommunikator in seinem Ohr und Tony stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich der Klopfrhythmus in seinem Kopf in einer Reihe von Buchstaben verwandelte. Morsezeichen. Natürlich. Nur hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er das Morsealphabet kannte. 

Wie seltsam, seit einiger Zeit hatte er auch keine Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelattacken mehr bekommen, wenn er sich an Sachen erinnerte, die er nicht wissen konnte. Komisch. Der Versuch zu ergründen wie lange dem schon so war, lenkte ihn gerade lang genug ab um zu verpassen was auf der Lichtung in der Ferne vor sich ging.

Buckys Fluch riss Tony aus seinen Gedanken. Der Schuss, den der Winter Soldier abgegeben hatte, war zwar nicht lautlos, doch so wenig markant, dass Tony ihn erst im Nachhinein als Schuss registrierte. Ein kalter Schauer jagte über Tonys Rücken.

„Steve, verdammt was ist da los?“ Buckys Stimme klang gehetzt und Tony fühlte sich mehr und mehr eingeschüchtert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war, oder auf wen Bucky gerade geschossen hatte, doch bevor er dazu kam nachzufragen, erklang ein Brüllen aus den Tiefen des Waldes, das ganz gewiss nicht menschlich war. 

 

Pepper

Der Turm war so leer wie schon lange nicht mehr. Pepper hatte einmal mehr alles stehen und liegen lassen um sich um ihren exzentrischen Freund zu kümmern. Nur dass der nicht einmal hier war. Immerhin hatte er sie von Rhodeys Handy aus angerufen und versucht sie zu beruhigen. 

Verrückt, dass Tony als Kind so viel rücksichtsvoller war als jemals als Erwachsener. Aber vielleicht tat sie ihrem verschrobenen Erfinder da auch Unrecht. Tony zeigte seine Zuneigung zu ihr vielleicht nicht offen, doch wenn es wirklich darauf ankam, konnte sie sich stets auf ihn verlassen. Auch wenn das keine Spendengalas oder Preisverleihungen mit einschloss.

Trotz der Gewissheit, dass Captain America persönlich sich um Tony kümmern würde, war Pepper ruhelos. Sie wanderte im Penthouse auf und ab wie eine Raubkatze im Käfig und ignorierte das Summen ihres Handy. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade ein halbes Dutzend Geschäftsleute brüskierte, doch sie war nicht in der Verfassung Verhandlungen zu führen. Stark Industries würde diesen einen Tag verkraften müssen. Oder mit etwas Glück würde ihre Sekretärin die schlimmsten Wogen glätten.

Pepper war tief in Gedanken versunken als JARVIS sich zu Wort meldete.

„Ms. Potts. Es scheint als wäre jemand durch mein Sicherheitssystem gerutscht. Bitte verhalten sie sich Notfallprotokoll 2-B entsprechend.“ Pepper wusste, dass sie sich mehr um die unzähligen Protokolle scheren sollte, doch sie hatte so viel um die Ohren, dass sie sich nie die Mühe machte sie auswendig zu lernen. Sie war noch damit beschäftigt herauszufinden welcher Fluchtweg unter 2-B stand als sich die Haare in ihrem Nacken aufstellten.

„Ein seltsames Haus“, stellte eine kühle Frauenstimme fest und Pepper wirbelte herum. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau in einem fließenden blauen Kleid sah sich neugierig um. Um ihre Schultern lag eine Art Cape, das anscheinend aus hunderten und aberhunderten von Vogelfedern bestand. Pepper ging ohne nachzudenken in Verteidigungshaltung und atmete tief durch.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie die Trainingsstunden mit Nat nicht brauchen würde, doch es sah nicht danach aus.

„Ich suche keinen Streit“, beschwichtigte die Fremde und ließ ihren Blick weiter durch das Zimmer wandern. „Das Gastrecht ist uns heilig.“ Peppers Nackenhaare standen noch immer zu Berge, doch irgendetwas an der Stimme brachte sie dazu sich zu entspannen.

„Das Spiel, das Freya begonnen hat, langweilt mich. Ich habe beschlossen den Dingen einen kleinen Schubs zu geben.“ Pepper hatte gerade noch Zeit sich aufzurichten, bevor eine Windböe durch den Raum fuhr und sie fast von den Beinen warf. Dann spürte sie ein Paar kühle Hände auf ihren Armen und JARVIS Stimme kommandierte sie in Deckung zu gehen. 

Die Iron Legion rauschte durch die geöffneten Fenster und Pepper spürte wie sie von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Allerdings nicht im Griff eines der Anzüge, die sie so gut kannte, sondern noch immer mit einem Wirbel von Vogelfedern um sie herum, der ihr die Sicht nahm.

Pepper schrie und ihr Feuer brach sich Bahn. Jede Kontrolle vergessen während ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb zum Vorschein kam. Ein Schmerzensschrei drang an ihre Ohren, dann fiel Pepper und das seltsame Schwindelgefühl in ihrem Kopf wurde noch um einiges Schlimmer.

Die Federn verschwanden und Pepper konnte wieder sehen. Allerdings war das was sie sah nicht wirklich dazu angetan sie zu beruhigen. Sie war schon einmal im freien Fall unterwegs gewesen ohne Fallschirm und doppelten Boden. 

Allerdings war die Welt durch die sie fiel so wenig New York wie sie sich das überhaupt nur vorstellen konnte. Alles war grau und irgendwie verschwommen. Dennoch kam der Boden unerbittlich näher und Pepper versank erneut in Panik.

Dann jedoch bremste ihr Fall sich plötzlich ab und statt zu fallen schwebte Pepper sanft zu Boden während Wellen von Extremis-Feuer aus ihr hervorbrachen. Sobald ihre Füße den staubgrauen Boden berührten ließ die Kraft die sie festgehalten hatte nach. 

Pepper ging mit einem Uff in die Knie und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Knöchel. Sie atmete stockend ein und warf einen Blick auf ihre Umgebung. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie sich davon abzuhalten in Panik zu verfallen, doch es gelang ihr nur gerade lang genug, damit eine weitere Gestalt aus den Schatte treten konnte um sie aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Im Gegensatz zu der Frau die sie aus dem Turm entführt hatte und dann offenbar fallen gelassen hatte, war diese hier von Kopf bis Fuß in Rauchgraue Seide gehüllt. Langes schwarzes Haar, das die Hälfte ihres Gesichts im Schatten ließ und lange fragile Gliedmaßen. Peppers Augen wanderten nach oben und sie schnappte nach Luft.

Stechend grüne Augen sahen sie aus einem Gesicht heraus an, das sie in Zukunft in ihren Alpträumen heimsuchen würde. Die Frau verzog ihr ungleiches Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich nehme an, Vater entsendet seine Grüße?“


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Tony

Vögel flatterten in Schwärmen über die Baumkronen hinweg und Tony sah auf der Lichtung jetzt eine riesige, schwarze Gestalt, die er beim besten Willen nicht einordnen konnte. Nicht auf diese Entfernung zumindest. Neugierig machte er einen weiteren Schritt auf das Geschehen zu und hatte dabei prompt vergessen, dass er auf einem Baum stand. Er kam ins Straucheln und Bucky erwischte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Kein Grund vom Baum zu springen“, tadelte er und nahm Tony auf den Arm. Der wollte schon protestieren, als Bucky sich auf den direkteren Weg nach unten machten. Den Jungen fest in seinem Arm aus Fleisch und Blut, nutzte er den anderen um seinen Fall soweit zu bremsen, dass er nicht wie ein Sack Mehl auf dem Boden aufschlug. Tony vergrub den Kopf in Buckys Schulter und krallte sich fest. Der Drang zu schreien wurde langsam aber sicher übermächtig, doch kurz bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, landete der Winter Soldier geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf den Füßen und setzte Tony ab. Der war mehr als nur ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen und sah mit großen Augen zu wie Bucky sein Gewehr mit wenigen Handgriffen zerlegte und verstaute und sich stattdessen mit deutlich kleineren Kalibern bewaffnete. 

„Komm her.“ Tony gehorchte und klammerte sich schon bald wieder an Bucky fest. „Wenn ich dir sagen würde, bleib hier und warte bis ich wieder da bin, würdest du mir sowieso hinterherlaufen oder?“, fragte Bucky als er bei einem verwitterten Baumstamm deutlich näher am Geschehen Halt machte. Tony machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, sondern verstärkte nur seinen Klammergriff. „Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Hör zu, was auch immer das ist, es konnte gefährlich sein und wenn dir was passiert, macht Steve mich einen Kopf kürzer.“ Tony warf dem Winter Soldier einen ungläubigen Blick zu, den der mit einem Schulterzucken abtat. „Mir egal ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Aber…“ Bucky stockte und riss den Kopf hoch, bevor er sich mit einem Fluch auf die Seite warf. Der Aufprall rüttelte Tony heftig durch, obwohl Bucky es irgendwie geschafft hatte nicht auf ihn zu fallen. Tony rappelte sich auf und erstarrte. 

Das große, schwarze Ding von der Lichtung stand direkt vor ihm. Blut lief ihm aus einer Wunde an der Flanke und Geifer tropfte von den beunruhigend langen Fangzähnen. Ein Wolf. Ein schwarzer Wolf. Von der Größe eines Geländewagens. Tony schluckte und das riesige Tier stieß ein Knurren aus.

„Warum müsst ihr immer so groß sein?“, platzte Tony heraus und der Wolf zuckte mit den Ohren.

Bucky hatte eine Waffe im Anschlag, da war sich Tony ganz sicher, doch er schien zu zögern den Wolf erneut anzugreifen. Einen Herzschlag später rächte sich diese Vorsicht. Der Wolf fletschte die Zähne und machte einen gewaltigen Satz an Tony vorbei. Ein Schuss hallte durch den Wald, doch die Bestie ließ sich davon nicht weiter beeindrucken und für einen Moment stellte Tony sich die verrückte Frage ob man wohl Silberkugeln für diesen Wolf brauchte.

Bis Tony herumgewirbelt war und aus dem Durcheinander aus Zähnen, Klauen und Kevlar ein sinnvolles Bild zusammengesetzt hatte, war der Wolf bereits als Sieger aus seiner Begegnung mit dem Winter Soldier hervorgegangen. Tony konnte einen Blick auf Bucky erhaschen und ihm wurde übel. Allerdings klammerte er sich mit aller Kraft an den Gedanken an das Super Serum in den Adern von Caps bestem Freund. Ein Vorteil, den er selbst nicht hatte, wie es ihm durch den Kopf schoss als der Wolf sich nun wieder ihm zuwandte.

Blut tropfte von seinen Fangzähnen und seine Augen schienen noch eine Spur röter geworden zu sein. Tony erstarrte unwillkürlich und sah dem Wolf entgegen, der nun Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zukam. Eine Windböe fegte durch Tonys Haar und wehte seinen Geruch in Richtung des Wolfs. Der stutzte kurz und hob witternd die Nase bevor er ein tiefes Knurren ausstieß und seinen Blick wieder auf Tony richtete.

Der schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sofort wurde das Knurren intensiver. Der Drang sich umzudrehen und zu rennen, war beinahe unbezwingbar, doch Tonys Verstand hatte ihm bereits vorgerechnet, dass er nie im Leben schneller sein würde als dieses Biest. Also hielt er sich an den Rat aus irgendeinem Film, den er gerade nicht präsent hatte, niemals vor etwas Magischem wegzulaufen. Dass dieser Wolf in diese Kategorie fiel, stand für ihn außer Frage. Wölfe mochten groß werden, doch die Sorte, die man von weiter weg für einen schwarzen Geländewagen halten konnte, war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Magie. Wann genau hatte sein Leben eigentlich angefangen sich in einen einzigen magischen Alptraum zu verwandeln?

Tonys Gedanken rasten. Die einzigen riesigen Tiere, denen er bisher begegnet war, waren der Hirsch mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen und Loki Sohn, der in Sachen Namen auch nicht gerade einen Fortschritt gemacht hatte. Wenn dieses Vieh hier ebenfalls magisch war, dann lag die Vermutung nahe, dass der Wolf zumindest ein wenig Verstand hatte.

Tony räusperte sich und hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte, doch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass Bucky sich zumindest wieder rührte, was ihm ein wenig leichter ums Herz werden ließ.

„Hi auch. Ich bin Tony. Hast du auch einen Namen, den kein normaler Mensch aussprechen kann? Nichts für ungut, aber Jörmungandr ist ein ganz schöner Zungenbrecher. Keine Ahnung ob du mich verstehst, aber wenn es nach mir geht, würde ich lieber nicht gefressen werden. Das hörst du wahrscheinlich ständig, was?“, plauderte Tony drauf los und wieder hielt der Wolf inne. Diesmal legte er sogar den Kopf ein wenig schief und schien zu lauschen. 

Tony nahm das als gutes Zeichen und redete weiter. Vielleicht würde ja Bucky wieder auf die Beine kommen. Vielleicht waren Steve und die anderen schon auf dem Weg hierher. Und ganz vielleicht war Loki hier irgendwo in der Nähe. Wenn es jemandem gab, dem Tony ein Rodeo mit diesem Riesenwolf zutraute, dann war es der Trickster.

„Du verstehst wahrscheinlich kein Wort, hab ich recht?“, fragte Tony nach und der Wolf zuckte erneut mit den Ohren. Die Schusswunde an seiner Flanke hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu bluten und Tony setzte Selbstheilungskräfte auf die mentale Liste an Dingen, die ihm an dem Wolf aufgefallen waren.

„Komm schon, wenn du mich schon fressen willst, stell dich wenigstens vorher vor“, schnappte Tony ein wenig irritiert und der Wolf gab ein Bellen von sich, dass irgendwie im krassen Gegensatz zu der beeindruckenden Darbietung stand, die er bisher geliefert hatte. Tonys Nackenhaare sträubten sich nicht mehr ganz so sehr und irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, die Mordlust aus den roten Augen des Wolfs verschwinden zu sehen.

Rote Augen. Irgendwoher kannte Tony diese Art von Augen. Funkelnd wie Rubine im Kerzenlicht. Nun war es an dem Jungen den Kopf schief zu legen und wie so oft wenn Tonys Neugier die Überhand bekam, merkte er gar nicht wie seine Füße ihn näher an das Objekt seiner Neugierde heran trugen. 

Erst als der warme Atem des Wolfes über sein Gesicht strich, fiel Tony auf wie nahe er dem Tier gekommen war. Allerdings lebte er noch, was wohl hieß, dass er zumindest für den Augenblick ein wenig Welpenschutz genießen konnte.

„Sieht ja übel aus“, stellte er mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf eine Wunde am Hals des Wolfes, die wohl von seinem Angriff auf Bucky herrührte fest und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die rot funkelnden Augen, des Wesens.

Der Wolf gab keine Antwort und Tony kam sich allmählich ein wenig gestört vor, weil er inzwischen erwartete, dass ungewöhnlich große Tiere sich mit ihm unterhielten. Er war schließlich nicht Schneewittchen. Tony schnaubte über seinen eigenen Gedanken und erntete ein weiteres Ohrenzucken.

„Schon gut“, beruhigte er dann „hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Wobei wenn schon Märchen, dann doch eher Rotkäppchen nicht? Ob Nat wohl was dagegen hätte, dass ich den großen, bösen Wolf vor ihr gefunden habe?“ Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, legte Tony eine Hand auf die breite Schnauze des Wolfes um einen besseren Blickwinkel zu bekommen.

Die Reaktion kam so prompt wie unerwartet. Jemand schrie Tonys Namen, der Wolf riss den Kopf herum und gab ein Knurren von sich, dass Tony sämtliche Haare zu Berge stehen ließ, eine grüne Rauchwolke erschien wie aus dem Nichts und Tony konnte nicht anders als sich in dem rauen Fell unter seinen Fingern festzukrallen und einen letzten Blick in Buckys entsetztes Gesicht zu werfen bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

 

Steve

Der Einsatz hatte Steve von Anfang an schwer im Magen gelegen. Dann hatte sich auch noch Tony eingeschlichen und das dumme Gefühl hatte sich in regelrechte Übelkeit verwandelt. Als er sich zuletzt so gefühlt hatte, hatte er auf einem schneebedeckten Pass in den Alpen gestanden. Kurz bevor er auf einen fahrenden Zug aufsprang, um einen verrückten Wissenschaftler in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.

Er hörte kaum zu während Tony mit Pepper telefonierte, doch er registrierte wie still es im Jet wurde nachdem das Telefonat beendet war. 

Ein stiller Tony war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Genauso wenig wie ein stiller Bucky Grund zur Freude war. Seit er seinen besten Freund wieder bekommen hatte, hatte Steve gelernt die stillen Tage zu fürchten. Tage an denen der Winter Soldier näher unter der Oberfläche lauerte, an denen es nur eine knarzende Diele oder ein durchstartendes Motorrad brauchte um seinen besten Freund verschwinden zu lassen und ihn durch die Faust von HYDRA zu ersetzen.

Wobei es nicht mehr annähernd so schlimm war wie ganz zu Anfang. Steve versuchte seine düsteren Gedanken abzuschütteln, doch die Meilen von schwarzem Wasser unter ihm machten es nicht gerade leichter für den Captain optimistisch zu bleiben.

Zu nah waren die Erinnerungen an ein ähnlich stilles Flugzeug über ähnlich unruhigem Wasser. Plötzlich tauchte Tony an seiner Seite auf und Steve hätte beinahe das Steuer verrissen. Der Junge schaute für eine Weile nur aus dem Fenster, dann kletterte er in den Copilotensitz und fing an ihn über die verschiedenen Knöpfe und Hebel vor seiner Nase auszufragen.

Steve merkte gar nicht wie er sich Stück für Stück entspannte, doch als er den Quinjet auf einer mageren Wiese am Rande eines Waldes landete, hatte er seine innere Ruhe wiedergefunden. Er schickte Tony mit Bucky fort, was ihm abgesehen vom Quinjet selbst der sicherste Ort für den Jungen zu sein schien. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Tony am Jet warten würde. Niemals. Eher würde das geschrumpfte Genie den Jet zu der Lichtung im Wald steuern, auf der Lokis Punkt auf Steves Handy vor sich hin blinkte.

War Maschine bestätigte, was Steve schon geahnt hatte. Loki war tatsächlich auf dieser Lichtung und er war nicht allein. Das einzige, das nach wie vor fehlte war sein Zepter, doch Steve beschloss sich darum Sorgen zu machen, wenn es soweit war.

Thor und er bewegten sich so leise wie möglich durch den Wald, obwohl Steve sich relativ sicher war, dass ihre Ankunft bemerkt worden war. Dass sie so weit gekommen waren, ohne in eine magische Falle seitens Loki zu laufen, machte ihm nicht gerade Mut.

Steve hatte wie üblich den Schild locker in der Rechten, Thor den Hammer im Anschlag. Sie waren inzwischen so nah, das Steve nicht länger wagte in sein Funkgerät zu sprechen. Stattdessen klopfte er den vertrauten Rhythmus von Morsezeichen gegen das Funkgerät in seinem Ohr.

Ein Blick auf die Lichtung an dem Baum vorbei hinter dem er Deckung gesucht hatte, zeigte ihm zwei hochgewachsene Gestalten, zweifellos Loki und Jörmungandr sowie etwas Schwarzes, dessen Umriss er nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Steve stutzte allerdings nicht wegen Loki, sondern wegen der Vegetation auf der Lichtung. Er war weit davon entfernt ein Experte in Sachen Pflanzen zu sein, doch Heidekraut gehörte zu den Dingen die er wiedererkannte. Eben dieses stachelige Gestrüpp wuchs rund um die Lichtung wie ein gigantischer Bannkreis in dessen Mitte sich Loki befand. 

Steve konnte hören, dass eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen Vater und Sohn vor sich ging, doch unglücklicher Weise verstand er kein einziges Wort. Thor dagegen schon. Noch ehe Steve klar wurde, dass der blonde Gott die Fassung verlor, war Thor schon aus der Deckung gesprungen und schrie in derselben unverständlichen Sprache auf seinen kleinen Bruder ein.

Der schien wie üblich nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt und erwiderte irgendetwas, dass Thors ohnehin nicht große Geduld endgültig überstrapazierte. Steve wusste nicht was ihn ritt, doch er warf sich zwischen die beiden Brüder, mit dem Schild in Richtung Thor genau in dem Augenblick, den Rhodey wählte um in gekonnter Iron Man Manier auf der Lichtung zu landen und das nur einen Schritt von Lokis Sohn entfernt, der die Rüstung mit unverhohlener Neugier musterte.

Thors Hammer traf Steves Schild mit der Kraft einer mittleren Abrissbirne. Steve hatte sehr gehofft dieses Gefühl nie wiederholen zu müssen, doch genau wie beim letzten Mal, als er sich Thor auf diese Art in den Weg gestellt hatte statt die Kombination der beiden Waffen zu üben, setzte das taube Gefühl in seinem Arm innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen ein. Es würde sicher fünf Minuten dauern bis das Superserum den Schaden repariert hatte.

Was Steve nicht wusste, aber um einiges Schlimmer war als sein Arm, war die Tatsache, dass die Druckwelle, die sich um die beiden ausbreitete zwar die alten Bäume stehen ließ, dafür aber den Heidekrautring zerstörte, der diese Lichtung seit Jahrhunderten schützte.

Loki fluchte und stieß Steve aus dem Weg als ein Heulen erklang wie Steve es noch nie gehört hatte. Das schwarze Etwas in der Mitte der Lichtung erhob sich auf seine vier Beine und Steve fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem Wolf wieder. Einem Wolf dessen Schulter Steves Kopf überragten und der die Reste eines silbernen Netzes aus seinem Fell schüttelte.

Steve konnte den Blick nicht von der Bestie abwenden, bis schließlich Loki direkt in sein Blickfeld trat und beschwichtigend auf den Wolf einzureden begann. Steve wagte nicht sich zu bewegen als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Komm“, zischte Jörmungandr dessen geschlitzte Pupillen hektisch zwischen dem Wolf, seinem Vater und dem Rest der Lichtung hin und her zuckten. Steve schüttelte seine Lethargie ab und ließ sich von Lokis Sohn über die Lichtung führen.

„Das lief jetzt irgendwie anders als erwartet“, murmelte der junge Mann und Steve konnte nur hoffen, dass er lange genug lebte um Lokis Sohn gehörig die Meinung zu geigen was Pläne anging, die in irgendeiner Form einen Wolf in der Größe einer Gartenlaube beinhalteten.

Steve hatte Thor im Auge behalten, dessen Blick noch immer auf seinen Bruder geheftet war, nur deswegen bemerkte er schnell genug, dass der Donnergott sich erneut einmischen würde.

„Nicht“, brüllte er während Rhodey zu spät erkannte von wo genau die Gefahr drohte. Noch bevor Steve sich aus Jörmungandrs Griff befreien konnte, der ihn jetzt eisern am Oberarm gepackt hielt, hatte sich Thor an Loki vorbei auf den Wolf gestürzt. 

Das Tier heulte auf und ging zum Angriff über. Blankes Chaos herrschte auf der Lichtung während Steve versuchte sich ins Geschehen einzumischen dennoch für kostbare Sekunden von Lokis Sohn daran gehindert wurde.

Rhodey kam Thor zur Hilfe, während Loki von der Seite her abwechselnd auf den Wolf und seinen Bruder einschrie, seine grüne Magie jedoch nur einsetzte um zu verhindern, dass die armlangen Zähne des Wolfes sich durch War Maschine bohrten. Dennoch ging Rhodey krachend zu Boden und Steve konnte nur beten, dass es schlimmer aussah als es war.

„Lass los verdammt“, knurrte Steve und versuchte sich aus Jörmungandrs Griff zu winden, doch der hielt ihn erstaunlich fest.

Thor schien sich den falschen Gegner ausgesucht zu haben, zumindest machte der Wolf nicht die geringsten Anstalten zu verlieren. Erst als das Tier jedoch mit glühenden roten Augen und blutverschmierten Zähnen über dem Gott des Donners stand, sein Fell rauchte noch leicht von einem Blitz den Thor geschleudert hatte, wurde Steve klar in welcher Gefahr sich sein Freund befand.

Der Wolf öffnete den Rachen und Steve dachte schon Thors letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen, schließlich lag Rhodey in den Resten seiner Rüstung eingeklemmt am anderen Ende der Lichtung und Loki hatte sich abgesehen von einigen grünen Schutzbannen aus dem Kampf herausgehalten, was bei Steve schon wieder alle Alarmglocken zum Läuten brachte als die Bestie plötzlich vor Schmerz aufschrie und ein Schwall Blut aus ihrer linken Flanke schoss. 

Bucky. Steve wusste, dass es sein Freund gewesen sein musste, der nun endlich eine Gelegenheit gefunden hatte einen Schuss anzubringen der Feind und nicht Freund traf, wobei Steve sich gerade fragte wer auf dieser Lichtung nun wirklich zu seinen Verbündeten zählte.

Der Wolf schien von dem Treffer jedoch eher unbeeindruckt. Allerdings ließ er von Thor ab um sich dann mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit in Buckys Richtung in den Wald zu schlagen. Steve fluchte und wand sich aus Jörmundgandrs Umklammerung, was ihm nur gelang, weil der Schlangengestaltwandler ihn gehen ließ und eilte, obwohl ihn sein Instinkt in den Wald geführt hätte zunächst zu Rhodey und Thor. Beide waren heftig angeschlagen, doch soweit Steve das beurteilen konnte nicht in akuter Lebensgefahr.

Ein Schuss erklang aus dem Wald gefolgt vom Lärm umstürzender Bäume. Steve wusste, dass er zu spät kommen würde. Wie immer wenn es um Bucky ging, warf der Captain seine übliche Gelassenheit über Bord. Stattdessen packte er Loki am Kragen und drohte durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne: „Wenn einem von ihnen etwas passiert, bring ich dich höchstpersönlich unter die Erde. Jetzt schaff uns da rüber und hilf gefälligst.“

Der Lügengott schien nicht übermäßig beeindruckt, doch man musste zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, dass er das nie tat. Dennoch erfüllte er den Wunsch des Captains.

Steve wartete nicht bis sich der grüne Rauch verzogen hatte und stürzte in die Richtung, in der er den Wolf hörte. Sobald er in Sichtweite des Kampfgeschehens war, kam er jedoch stolpernd zum Stehen. Bucky war am Boden, allerdings konnte Steve sehen, dass er sich noch bewegte. Viel beängstigender war dagegen, dass Tony direkt vor der Schnauze des riesigen Wolfes stand und eine Hand in seinem Fell vergraben hatte.

„Tony.“ Steve war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass irgendwer seine Stimmer erkannt hätte so schrill hallte sein Schrei über die Lichtung. Der Wolf jedoch hatte ihn auf jeden Fall gehört. Knurrend hob das Biest den Kopf nur um im nächsten Moment zusammen mit dem geschrumpften Wissenschaftler in einer weiteren, grünen Rauchwolke zu verschwinden.

Steve wirbelte herum, doch auch Loki war fort. Er kämpfte die blinde Panik nieder und ließ sich neben Bucky auf den Boden sinken. Der stöhnte und Steve wusste beim besten Willen nicht wie er ihm helfen konnte.

Das sein Handy diesen Zeitpunkt wählte um zu klingeln, war beinahe schon komisch. Steve drückte auf den grünen Hörer ohne auch nur auf die Nummer in seinem Display zu achten. Es war JARVIS, der sich meldete.

„Sir, wir haben ein Problem.“ Steve lachte freudlos und legte Bucky eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf. Die einzige unverletzte Stelle, die er von seiner Position gerade erreichen konnte.

„Wir auch, JARVIS. Aber schieß los“, erwiderte er und sah wie Thor sich durch die Bäume zu ihm herüberkämpfte. Sein Umhang hing in blutroten Fetzen und auch seine Rüstung hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen. Steve konnte nur beten, dass es Rhodey gut ging.

„Sir, Ms. Potts ist entführt worden.“ Steve schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde sich dieser Alptraum einfach auflösen, wenn er ihn für einen Moment ignorierte. Doch natürlich half das kein bisschen.

„Verstanden JARVIS. Loki und Jörmungandr sind mit Tony verschwunden. Tony ist fort und da draußen ist irgendwo ein gigantischer Wolf, der gerade mit Thor, Rhodey und Buck den Boden aufgewischt hat. Schick bitte Nat her und wenn es geht auch medizinische Unterstützung.“ Die Antwort der AI bekam Steve nicht mehr mit. Das weiße Rauschen in seinem Kopf reichte aus um ihn neben seinem besten Freund zusammensinken zu lassen.

 

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
